That Burning Desire
by seaofwords22
Summary: Lucas and Haley were the perfect couple. But returning to Tree Hill wasn't just a family reunion. Can the unexpected attraction between Haley and Nathan, Lucas's 18 year old cousin and Haley's student, destroy everything?
1. I'm Coming Home

**Hey everyone! How are you? A new story? Yeah, it's true! I know you're might wondering why I publish a new story and not updating Tree Hill's Next Genearation but I have an explanation! My weeks are a little hectic cause I started university exams, so I have tons of studying! Furthermore, I had this idea for a loooong time in my mind and I really couldn't resist anymore! That doesn't mean that I won't update my other story! Anyway, I hope you guys like my new story! I know the first chapter may be a little boring but I had to set the place and the characters first. I promise you it gets way better! So I would really appreciate it if you could give me 5 reviews in order for me to upload the next chapter.. Huh, what do you think? Please read the story and tell me what you think! Enjoy! :)**

**A/N: I don't own the characters just my ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. I'm Coming Home<strong>

It was an ordinary Sunday morning. The sun was shining bright in the middle of the blue sky and the heat was the usual for a September morning in Tree Hill. In the newly bought two storey house, Haley James stiffed in their king size bed and turned to the side, enjoying the sunlight that was warming her face.

Removing her blond locks off her face, she opened her eyes and smiled at the sight in front of her. Her handsome fiancé was lying on his belly, with his bare muscular chest uncovered and the cutest pout on his face. With her right hand she caressed his sandy blond hair lightly, getting a warm feeling as she remembered the previous night they spent together. Three years together and the sight of him always made her heart skip a beat.

Lightly, in order not to wake him up, she got up and grabbed his blue shirt, putting it on as she made her way out of the room. Her bare feet were skipping the stairs quickly, excited about the whole new reality she was experiencing. Walking down the stairs, she tripped at some big boxes and laughed at herself. They were nearly three days in this house and they didn't manage to unpack all of their things. They didn't even have furniture yet but she didn't care! They were happy and that's all that mattered.

Making her way to the kitchen, she filled a cup of coffee and went out to the porch that overlooked the river. Taking a deep, hungry breath she wanted to consume all the beauty that lay in front of her. She might was a city girl but all this calmness and beauty of this small town were exciting for her.

"Good morning, beautiful." His velvet voice made her turn around and smile.

"Morning, sleepy head!" she teased him and he laughed.

"I'm not that sleepy! And anyway, it's not my fault! Somebody got me tired last night…" he smirked naughtily as he put his hands on her waist bringing her closer to his body.

"Yeah, huh? You never complained before…" Haley gave him the same smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"That wasn't a complain…" he leaned down giving her a peck kiss. "Well, how are you feeling?" he continued.

"Great! I mean look around you! Everything is new to me and I feel so excited!" Haley smiled widely.

"That's the spirit, Hales! I guess I don't have to feel bad about persuading you to move in my hometown…" Lucas confessed.

"Are you kidding, Luke? We're a couple; and we're in this together. You got an offer to coach the Ravens and I'm gonna teach at Tree Hill High. I don't think life can get any better!" Haley caressed his cheek.

"Thank you Haley, for understanding..." he smiled at her. "Oh, and about today don't be freaked out."

"Why should I be freaked out? It's just lunch with your family and cousins! It's supposed to be fun!" she smiled sweetly at him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Lucas brought his forehead to Haley's.

"I don't know… Maybe you just got lucky!" they both laughed.

"Did I mention that my shirt looks hot on you?" Lucas raised his left eyebrow.

"It does, huh? Well, you look hotter without it…" Haley whispered near his ear.

"I think we have plenty of time to get ready for that lunch huh?" he started unbuttoning Haley's shirt.

"Definitely…" she whispered before he crushed his lips on hers, while dragging her into the house.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Karen!" Nathan shouted as he entered the house with a basket of beers, wines and other drinks.<p>

"We're in the kitchen." Karen shouted back.

In the kitchen, his aunt and his mom, Deb, were busy preparing the lunch. All of them were excited to have Lucas and his fiancé back to town, so they wanted to make something special to welcome them.

"What are you doing here, honey?" Deb smiled at her son while working on some pie.

"Dad sent me to bring the drinks." He pointed at the basket.

"Oh, yeah! Put it on the counter, Nate!" Karen ordered her nephew. "Speaking of your dad… Where are him and my husband?"

"They are at the café. Uncle Keith said they'll be here soon. So how're the preparations going?" he smirked as he took a coke from the fridge.

"Pretty great! Your cousin we'll love it!" his mom replied.

"We made him all his favorite dishes. Hopefully, Haley likes the same too!" Karen smiled.

"Ugh! Can't stand that much of perfection!" Nathan complained playfully.

"Wait to meet her and you'll love her!" Karen pointed the knife at him but smiled. "She's a very good girl."

"And regarding the photographs, very beautiful too." Deb added.

"Yeah, whatever you say! Anyway, I'm heading off. I'll see you later." Nathan started to walk out.

"Hey Nate!" his mom shouted and he put his head at the door. "Tell your sister not to be late for lunch ok?"

"Yeah, if I can get hold of her and Cooper. Mom, you know Rachel is always late. And now that they're all lovey-dovey with him, imagine how late they're gonna show up!" the two women laughed and Nathan smirked, making his way out.

* * *

><p>"I mean what's the point of furniture when hardware floor can be that fun?" Lucas was lying on the floor with Haley resting her head on his bare shoulder, both of them covered with the shirt she was wearing before.<p>

Haley laughed and smacked his chest playfully. "Well, we're gonna need them eventually."

"Don't worry! Everything we'll be just how you imagined… I promise…" he closed his arms around her and kissed her hair lightly.

"I know… They already are…" she looked up at him and caressed his cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you more…" he replied and their lips met in a loving kiss.

"So I hate to ruin it for you, but I think we should start getting ready for lunch…" Lucas mentioned as they stopped the kiss.

"Oh my God! Lunch! I totally forgot! What time is it anyway?" Haley said a little louder grabbing Lucas's wrist to see his watch. "Ok, we're officially gonna be late!" she stood up in a sitting position panicking.

"Relax! They'll understand!" he started leaving sloppy kisses at her shoulder.

"Yeah, right! I'm gonna get ready!" she grabbed the shirt and run up the stairs quickly, leaving Lucas amused with her behavior.

* * *

><p>Nathan Scott was at the river court alone, wasting his free time by shooting some free throws. He was all sweat because of the game and the heat and he clearly needed a shower, which meant that he would be probably late for that family lunch. But he didn't even care. He was so bored of these things. He wanted to go only to see his cousin again.<p>

"Ten points to Nathan Scott!" a beautiful brunette girl shouted when the ball went through the basket.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan smiled at her.

"I haven't seen my boyfriend all day so I thought I could join him here?" Brooke Davis asked in a sweet voice.

"You did such fine, pretty girl!" he closed the distance between them and started kissing her passionately.

"Whoa! Hang in there, bad boy!" Brooke laughed breaking the kiss. "You're getting me all sweaty!" she complained with a cute grin, making Nathan laugh.

"I'm sorry, babe! I guess I missed you…" he put a lock of her hair behind her ear, smiling at her.

"I know, babe. I missed you too. So… Aren't you supposed to be at home and getting ready for the big welcome lunch?" she grabbed his hand and sited both of them at the wooden bleachers.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Nathan grimaced. "But you know how I see this stuff… It's stupid!"

"Yeah, but this isn't stupid. You got to see Lucas again, Nate. I know how much you love each other and he's back in town after five years! I think he deserves a very warm welcome from his family, don't you think?" Brooke smiled.

"I guess…" he confessed. "You always get your way with me, Brooke Davis!" Nathan smirked.

"I have my moments!" she smiled widely. "Now, c'mon! Chop, chop! You have to go home and get ready!" Brooke stood up and put her hands on her waist.

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted her playfully.

"And don't get too tired! School begins tomorrow!" Brooke teased him.

"You really had to remind me?" he complained.

"Oh, c'mon! It's the beginning of our senior year! It's supposed to be exciting!" she shook his shoulders smiling.

"Yeah, can't wait!" Nathan said in a boring tone.

"Wow, you got the spirit totally wrong!" she said in the same tone and he laughed. "Anyway, I should head off and you have to go home." Brooke raised on her pip toes and gave him a peck kiss with sound.

"I'll talk to you later! Tell Lucas I said hi! Have fun, baby!" she shouted as she was walking away.

* * *

><p>"All right! I think I'm presentable enough… What do you say?" Haley made a spin in front of Lucas.<p>

Her twenty eight year old fiancé scanned her from head to toe with a smirk. Her green halter dress was suiting her perfectly and her brown platform sandals were so good on her killer legs. She had her sandy blonde hair in natural waves and her makeup was light, just pointing out her beauty.

"I think that my girlfriend is smoking hot!" Lucas said stars trucked.

"You're not that bad yourself, mister!" she laughed fixing the collar of his grey polo shirt that matched his black jeans perfectly.

"Well then, we should get going." he grabbed her hand.

"Ok… I'm ready!" she smiled at him, taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry! I know everyone will be impressed with you…" he kissed the hand that he was holding, before dragging her out of their house.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think everything is ready!" Karen said while putting the last plates on the big dinner table.<p>

"Wow! That's so beautiful, honey!" Keith kissed his wife's cheek and she smiled. "And you look very beautiful… You should wear your hair up more often." He smiled as she turned her to face him.

"Thank you, darling!" she smiled back. "You think Haley will like it?" Karen asked anxious now.

"Of course! She's a very good girl! You don't have anything to worry about!" he assured her and the bell rung. "I'll get that." He kissed her forehead.

The fifty six year old opened the door and three familiar faces appeared in front of him; his father, his younger brother and his sister-in-law.

"Hey there dad, Dannie, Deb! Come on in!" they entered the house and he closed the door behind him.

"They aren't here yet, are they?" Deb asked anxious.

"No, not yet!" Keith assured her as they were walking to the living room.

"Hey everyone!" Karen greeted them. "Come on, Whitey. Take a seat on the armchair." She smiled at her father-in-law.

"Don't worry Karen! I'm not getting tired that easily. I'm healthy as a horse!" he joked, sitting down and everyone laughed.

"Where's Nate?" Keith asked as he sat on the sofa.

"He was at the river court and came home when we were leaving. He said he'll be late. That boy is menace!" Dan explained as he took a seat next to his brother.

"Ah, I can't blame him! We also used to spend hours there when we were kids. Remember Dannie?" Keith smiled.

"Yeah… Good days! Dad was always yelling at how late we were every time!" Dan looked at Whitey with a wide smile.

"Your mother and I were worried. You were wandering around like little terrorists! If we didn't care at all, you were able to shatter the whole town!" his two sons laughed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna finish some last things." Karen announced.

"I'll help you!" Deb offered and the two women disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, Dannie… Wanna start with glass of wine?" Keith asked his brother.

"Sure!" he agreed and Keith filled two glasses for them.

"Excited to have Lucas back?" Dan took a ship.

"Yeah! I missed my son all these years. I'm very happy and proud that he found a job and he can start a life here." The older Scott smiled proudly.

"That's indeed great for Luke… But I'm really curious to meet our daughter-in-law! Deb says she's very beautiful." Dan smirked widely.

"She is. And very kind and smart." Keith went on.

"I'm sure my grandson made the right choice! He always had taste!" Whitey commended and the three men laughed.

"Knock knock! We're here!" a female voice said and footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Soon enough, Rachel Scott Anderson and Cooper Anderson appeared at the living room.

"Hey everyone! Hey grandpa!" the red head sat on the arm of the armchair hugging and kissing Whitey.

"What? I don't deserve a kiss too?" Keith complained but smiled at his favorite niece.

"Sorry, uncle!" Rachel smiled and went to kiss him too.

"You're not taking a kiss. I see you every day!" she joked as she passed in front of her dad.

"What are the advantages of becoming a parent, again?" her dad joked back and exchanged smiles with his daughter.

"How are you Cooper? How's the pharmacy going?" Whitey asked when Cooper stopped the handshakes and took a seat at the sofa, along with his wife.

"Great! People are starting to trust us! It's going just fine!" he said with enthusiasm but he got cut off by the bell.

"Oh, they're here!" Karen stormed out of the kitchen and Keith followed her to answer the door together.

"Hey guys!" Lucas greeted his parents with a smile.

"Baby, welcome home!" Karen shouted with joy and hugged her son. "Hi Haley! You look so beautiful!" she hugged her too.

"Thank you Mrs. Scott!" Haley smiled.

"Oh, I'm not that old! Just call me Karen!" she gave her a warm smile.

"Dad!" Lucas went to hug his father. "Oh, missed you Luke!" he replied happily. Haley was the next one to hug. "Hey Haley! Nice to have you here!" she smiled politely at him. "Come on in! The others are waiting!" they all stepped inside.

After the welcomes and the hugs that everyone gave to Lucas it was time for Haley's introduction to her new family.

"Well now, I guess I should introduce every one of you to my beautiful soon to be wife." They smiled at each other.

"First, this is my grandfather Whitey."

"Nice to meet you, sir!" Haley smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, honey! I knew my grandson had taste!" Haley and Lucas laughed.

"Moving on, these are my cool uncle Dan and my loving aunt Deb."

"Oh, stop with the flattering Luke!" Deb smiled at her nephew. "It's nice to finally meet you Haley." the two women smiled at each other.

"Well, first I'm glad that my nephew didn't forget over the years how cool I am" Dan smirked and muffled Lucas's hair playfully. "And second, I'd like to welcome you to our family Haley."

"It's really great to finally meet you and putting faces to the awesome stories that Lucas tells me about you!" Haley smiled leaning at her fiancé.

"And that pretty little thing over here is…"

"…his awesome cousin! I'm Rachel!" she cut Lucas off and hugged Haley taking her of guard. "We're gonna be great friends, I know it!" she smiled widely.

"Hold the enthusiasm there Reich! You practically attacked her!" Lucas joked and every one laughed.

"And last but not least, that's Cooper, Rachel's husband." Cooper nodded smiling, shaking her hand.

"So, shall we move to the table?" Karen asked and all of them started taking seats.

"But hey! Wait! Where's my little cousin?" Lucas looked around searching for Nathan.

"Someone's searching for me?" Nathan appeared at the living room with a smile.

"There he is!" the two cousins hugged tightly. "Missed you man!" Lucas patted his back.

"Yeah, don't go all girly on me! I know you're having fun playing ball and travelling the world!" Nathan teased him playfully.

Lucas laughed shaking his head and looking down. "Well, that's what I kinda was doing!" he confessed.

"Well well! Isn't it the cousin Lucas always tells me about? God, if I didn't know you were a boy, I assure you I would think that he had a crush on you!" Haley came to stand next to her fiancé.

That was the first time Nathan noticed the unfamiliar girl. Something on her made him stop and stare, like he was dazzled. That power he felt, left him speechless.

"Hey, earth to Nathan! Lost your words, big boy?" Lucas teased him hitting him lightly at the back of his head.

"I'm sorry…" Nathan said blinking. "I got distracted."

"Well, you should get used to her cause she'll be sticking around here. That's my fiancée, Haley." Lucas introduced her to the last member of the family.

"Nice to meet you Nathan!" she extended her hand with a smile.

"Uh, yeah…" it was all he said as he shook her hand expressionless.

* * *

><p>"Karen Roe, you're definitely trying to kill us! That food was beyond delicious!" her brother-in-law complimented her.<p>

"Thank you Dan! Did you like it Haley?" Karen smiled motherly at her.

"Yeah! Everything was amazing! Thank you!" Haley smiled back.

"So Haley... You're from New York, right?" Deb asked her politely.

"Yeah... I grew up there. Practically this is the first time I move to another town." she replied.

"Hmm... And how did you and Lucas meet?" Rachel smiled with curiosity.

"Rachel!" he mother warned her.

"Nah, it's ok!" Haley assured Deb with a smile. "Actually it's a really funny story! Well, my best friend from New York, Lindsay, has a younger brother who plays college basketball. One day, we went to his game and when the game finished we were waiting him outside the changing rooms. The team's coach, Lucas Scott, was leaving and he bumped into us. From that day on he was flirting me!" Haley smiled at Lucas.

"And you were ignoring me! I struggled to find your phone number and then you were ignoring me! I was crushed!" Lucas said like he was offended.

"And how did you decide to give him a chance?" Dan smirked.

"He didn't give me another choice! He appeared at my apartment at four a.m. in the morning, insisting that he wouldn't go away if I didn't go out with him!" Haley confessed and the others laughed.

"So, now you're gonna teach at Tree Hill High, huh?" Whitey asked.

"Yeah! I'll be the new calculus teacher. I know, pretty difficult subject but I like it!" she smiled.

"Hopefully, you'll get to do something for my dumb dumb brother!" Rachel teased Nathan.

"Shut up!" Nathan answered irritated.

"Watch your language Nathan!" Deb warned her son.

"You don't like calculus, Nathan?" Haley asked with concern.

"No, I don't." he replied expressionless.

"So what subject are you really into?"

"Hmm, nothing. I'm not a nerd!" Nathan said a little irritated.

"Liking a subject doesn't make you a nerd! You don't have a college that you want to attend? Don't you have ambitions?" Haley pushed him further.

"No I don't have any ambitions or plans! And now if you'll excuse me!" he stood up making his way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Haley. Nathan has just a little taught character…" his dad explained.

"It's ok… I understood it! It doesn't matter! Maybe I pushed him too far!" she smiled.

"Enough with the heavy! So, who wants another glass of wine?" Keith asked with a smile trying to dissolve the tension.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about Nathan earlier." Lucas and Haley were lying on their bed discussing about the day that had just passed.<p>

"It's ok, babe! I understand. Nathan's character is more complex! There's nothing wrong with that!" Haley assured him with a smile.

"Yeah… He's not really into the school stuff. Deb and Dan don't know what to do." He continued.

"Usually these kids need some kind of motivation. I'll see what I can do…" she raised an eyebrow thinking.

"So are you sure you want to teach at senior year?"

"Of course! Why not?" she turned to the side to face him.

"Because it's the first time you go into a class and you're young. I mean these teenagers won't easily take seriously a twenty six year old." Lucas expressed.

"I know, honey. I thought about all of these. But I'm sure I can do it! They're young adults, Luke! I'm gonna be fine!" Haley caressed his shoulder.

"I guess you're right. But if you need anything, you're going to tell me, ok?" he asked.

"Sure! Don't worry!" she smiled sweetly at him and they kissed. "So what are we going to do now?" she whispered near his lips.

"How about I rock your world?" Lucas suggested seductively and smirked.

"Huh… That's sounds fine by mine…" Haley smiled back and their lips met into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the very first chapter! Hope you liked it! And don't forget! Five reviews unlock the next chapter! Please give me your feedback cause I really like reading this story! Thank you for reading! XD<strong>


	2. The Young And The Beautiful

**Hi guys! Wow! I asked for five reviews and I get fourteen! I'm so thrilled! Thank you all for reading, subscribing and reviewing my story! You really made my day! And sorry for the delay but I didn't think I would get five reviews in only one day so the second chapter wasn't quite done! xD So I'm setting the reviews to seven for the next chapter, but the merier I get the happier I become! So feel free to review and tell me what you think! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**A/N: At the first chapter I made a mistake which noticed after I read your reviews. I accidentally wrote that Haley is twenty six. Well, Haley IS NOT TWENTY SIX; SHE'S TWENTY THREE! Sorry guys, that was my bad! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>2. The Young And The Beautiful<strong>

"Honey, we're gonna be late! Come on!" Lucas shouted from downstairs, taking his car keys and wallet from the cabinet.

"Ok, ok! I'm ready!" Haley announced as she appeared at the stairs, dressed into a white tank top and blazer with a pair of dark blue denim and white platforms.

"Excited for you first day, Ms. Haley James?" he asked giving her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah! Pretty much!" she smiled. "What about you?"

"Great! I'm ready to get them to work!" Lucas said proudly.

Haley took a ship of her coffee and looked at her watch. "Oh, we indeed should get going!" she put the cup on the counter and took her bag.

"Told you!" Lucas replied with a smirk opening the door for her.

"Ha-ha! You're really Mr. Clever, aren't you?" Haley joked.

"Yeah, but you love me!" Lucas smiled locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Tree Hill High was sprang to life again. The campus was filled with students, all excited to come back and see their friends. The boys and the girls were greeting each other, exchanging memories from their summer holidays.<p>

At their usual table near the center of the campus three friends were sitting; Chris Keller, Alex Dupree and Quentin Fields.

"Oh! I missed you so much guys!" Alex was hugging-squishing her two friends. "Holidays with my parents were such a nightmare!"

"Couldn't agree more! My dad was always pissed cause I was constantly playing guitar and flirting with chicks! I mean what's Chris Keller without music and hot girls?" Chris said irritated and the other two laughed.

"Chris Keller has to come down to earth sometime you know!" Quentin teased him.

"Whatever! You're just jealous of me!" he teased him back.

"Hey there folks!" Quinn Adams arrived along with her twin brother, Chase.

"Quinny!" Alex exclaimed happily and hugged her friend.

"Hey dudes!" Chase hugged his friends manly. "Hey Alex." He waved awkwardly.

"Hi!" she said expressionless and turned back to Quinn.

"So how you guys been?" Quentin asked.

"Pretty great, Q! Puerto Rico was beyond amazing!" Quinn said excited taking a seat next to Chris.

"Explains the tanning!" Alex agreed. "Bet Chase had a great time with all the super models around him…" she gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah, I had a great time!" he returned the smile.

"Look! Nate and Brooke are here!" Chris tried to distract them, feeling the tension.

"Hey you guys!" Brooke greeted them with a smile and hugged all of them.

"Hey Nate! What's up man?" Q asked as Nathan and Brooke sat down.

"Good… Not really fond of school starting again…" he replied in a boring tone.

"Tell me about it…" Chris agreed playing with a black guitar pick he always had in his pocket.

"Well, on the other side, I'm like those people who like the first day of school! New pants, new notebooks, new backpack…" Brooke said happily.

"Exactly! A nerd!" Chris teased her.

"Hey! I like school too!" Chase defended Brooke.

"That makes two of you!" Nathan joked earning a shoulder smack from Brooke.

"So, what do we have at first period?" Quinn asked.

"Dear Lord, please don't be calculus or science!" Alex wished.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ally but we actually have calculus." Quentin announced.

"Gross! At least tell me it's not with Altman!" Alex complained.

"No, we actually have Haley James. Nathan's cousin-in-law." Brooke said to the others.

"What? Is she Lucas's fiancé?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Yeah… That's her…" Nathan replied expressionless.

"That means she's young and hot… Nice!" Keller smirked.

"Hey, watch it!" Nathan warned him and Chris threw his hands in surrender.

* * *

><p>Haley James took a deep breath and entered the teachers' office. At the office were four people; the principal and three teachers. Haley just stood at the doorway hesitantly to move on.<p>

"Ms. James!" Principal Turner noticed her.

"Good morning, Mr. Turner!" Haley smiled extending her hand.

"Good morning and welcome to our school." He returned the smile and shook her hand. "Let me introduce you to your colleagues." The principal turned to the others. "Well, this is Haley James, our new calculus teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Haley! I'm Peyton Sawyer Rogers, science teacher." The curly blond woman smiled shaking her hand.

"I'm Antwon Taylor and I'm responsible for Social Studies." The tall man informed her with a smile.

The third man was looking down, not interesting in the whole introduction thing. The principal caught to gain his attention and he raised his head to look at the newcomer.

"Julian Baker. English teacher." He announced coldly without bothering shaking her hand.

At that time the bell rang signalizing the official start of classes.

"Well, that's our queue to leave!" Mr. Taylor announced gathering his books. "See you at lunch, fellows!" he left the office.

"Come on Haley! I'll help you find your class." Peyton offered with a smile and the two women left.

* * *

><p>The gang of the seven friends was at the class, sited at their usual seats, chatting while waiting for the teacher to come. Some minutes later, Haley entered the classroom and all the noise stopped.<p>

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted her students with a smile while putting her books on her desk. "Well I'm Ms. Haley James and I'll be your new calculus teacher."

"That's gonna be fun…" a boy said and everyone laughed.

"Well, guess that shows how delighted you are to have me as a teacher." She said ignoring the comment.

"Now… I'm obviously new at this thing so I would like to have your help throughout the year. I'm gonna help you learn math and you're gonna help me become a good teacher. Deal?" Haley smiled again.

"Yeah right, Ms. James. Every teacher says the same cliché lies…" a girl complained.

"Well then you have to stick around and see if I'm lying or not." The teacher replied sweetly. "Now…" she continued. "I wanna start with a really important question. How many of you don't like math?"

Nobody raised their hands. "Oh come on! There's got to be somebody! C'mon! Let me see you hands!" Haley encouraged her students and five of them raised their hands, three of whom was Nathan, Chris and Quentin.

"Good! Well, know tell me three reasons that you don't like math." She sat at the corner of her desk.

"Math is boring!" Chris Keller was the first to speak.

"That's an acceptable reason!" Haley laughed. "What else?"

"I guess they're difficult." Quentin hesitated.

"Difficult it is." Haley agreed.

"And they practically make no sense!" a girl complained.

"All right! Those were some reasons. Now, do you wanna know my opinion?" the students nodded. "Well, I believe math is a piece of cake!" Haley smiled foxily and the students started complaining.

"Hang on, hang on! Let me finish first!" Haley motioned them to stop. "I believe math is not just numbers or equations. Math is a game or the harmony of music or a way of life. Anything you like can be turned into math. And that way you'll learn to like math too." The twenty three year old smiled at her students.

"Well, let me see again who doesn't like math." The five students raised their hands again.

"Hmm… I bet that someone of you likes drawing. If that's so, he or she can drop their hand." Haley looked at the five students and indeed one girl dropped her hand.

"Interesting! Now…" she started walking among her students. "I'm sure somebody likes playing NBA live." The boys cheered and laughed and a boy dropped his hand with a smirk.

"I knew it!" Haley smiled triumphal. "Nice! We are down to three!" she looked at Chris, Nathan and Quentin who still had their hands raised. "Well, surely one of you likes playing real basketball." She smiled foxily.

"Got me, Ms. Haley James!" Q exclaimed dropping his hand.

"Yay!" Haley cheered laughing along with her students. "Hmm… You two are taught, huh? Let's see…" she raised her eyebrow thinking. "Oh, one of you likes music!"

Nathan looked at Chris, who raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry man! She's good at it!" The students laughed.

"Well then now we're all gonna love math. There's only one that's out of the group." Haley looked expressionless at Nathan who had his hand still up.

"So what do you say? Shall we start?" she sat on her chair with a smile and Nathan dropped his hand with sound, irritated that she won everyone's attention so quickly.

* * *

><p>"All right guys. I'm not putting any homework since it's the first day, but don't worry; we'll make it up next time." Haley announced as the students were walking out of her class.<p>

Nathan was the last one to gather his things and came closer to her desk.

"What's up, Nathan?" Haley asked him with a smile.

He looked towards the door to see if everyone was gone and then turned back at her. "What are you trying to pull off?" he snapped.

"Excuse me?" Haley laughed surprised.

"You think that all your little conversations and tricks are gonna make people like you? Stop faking, Ms. James!" Nathan said in an angry tone.

"I'm not faking and surely I'm not trying to trick anybody! I'm just trying to get close to all of you in order for us to have a smooth cooperation!" the teacher defended herself.

"Don't say to me the crap you learnt at college! We're town kids, not spoilt city jerks. And be sure that nobody can fool us! Have a good day, Ms. James!" Nathan stormed angrily out of the classroom, leaving Haley speechless.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe! Where were you?" Brooke greeted Nathan with a peck kiss, as he sat next to her at their usual lunch table.<p>

"Sorry I had something to say to Ms. James." He replied dropping his bag to the floor.

"She's pretty great! Even I that I'm so bored at calculus, I found today's class interesting." Alex confessed taking a ship of her juice.

"If she achieves to make you learn math, then she will need an award!" Q teased Alex and she took her tongue out at him.

"C'mon guys! She's just a teacher like all the others! Can't believe you fell into her trap!" Nathan complained.

"Why Nate? I think she's pretty awesome too." Brooke replied and Quinn nodded.

"Please!" Nathan grimaced.

"I agree with you guys. She's clever, funny and smoking hot! Can calculus get any better?" Chris smirked and the others laughed.

"Yeah, Keller! I knew you're gonna be the first one to like her!" Nathan shook his head in disapproval.

"But why are you so negative towards her, man? She didn't do anything wrong…" Chase questioned.

"I just can't stand her! That's all!" Nathan replied expressionless.

"Anyway! We're not gonna talk all day about Haley James! We have other things to discuss…" Alex paused to think. "Oh, what are we gonna do tonight?" she asked making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hales! I'm home!" Lucas shouted making his way to their living room.<p>

"The furniture is here!" Haley exclaimed with joy and jumped at him.

"That's great!" he closed his arms around her. "Wow, babe! You did an awesome job!" Lucas said observing their beautifully decorated living room.

"Thanks!" she smiled at him. "C'mon! Try out the couch!" Haley took him by the hand and sited him on the couch.

"That's very nice." Lucas smiled bouncing a little.

"No!" Haley smirked and straddled his waist. "I said try out the couch!" she gave him a peck kiss.

"Well that couch is the best!" Lucas smirked back and brought his hands to her hair kissing her lips again.

"So how was the first day as the coach of the Ravens?" Haley moved to sit next to him.

"Excellent! I met the team and then saw my office and all the athletic stuff! It was kinda like college!" Lucas said excited.

"Well, that's great honey! The team is already formed or do you have empty spots?" Haley questioned.

"We need two more players and we're gonna have try outs tomorrow." Lucas informed her. "How about your day?"

"It was great too! The teachers and the students are just fine!" she smiled. "I just had a small incident with Nathan, but it doesn't matter…" she looked at her lap.

"What? Why? What did he say to you?" Lucas turned to get a better look of his fiancé.

"Oh, nothing! You know who teenagers are! I already forgot it!" Haley waved a hand in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Lucas eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, babe!" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Ok… But if anything else happens again, you're telling me, ok?" he grabbed her hands and kissed them lightly.

"Kay…" she smiled looking at him. "Now, how are we gonna spend our afternoon?"

"Hmm, sorry Hales but I have some more work to do at the office… I just dropped by to see you…" Lucas grimaced.

"Really?" Haley said disappointed. "I guess it's ok…" she sighed looking down.

"Don't worry, ok? I'll be home for dinner, I promise!" Lucas lifted her chin and smiled.

"Fine!" she smiled. "I'll make something good for dinner!"

"Great! I'll be home before you know it!" he smiled and stood up. "Love you!" he gave her a peck kiss.

"Love you too, baby!" Haley shouted as he was leaving.

* * *

><p>Haley was lying at the couch watching some lame TV show when the doorbell rung. She stood up immediately and opened the door, revealing a certain redhead female.<p>

"Hey Rachel!" Haley greeted her with a smile.

"Brought the pie, bring the coffee?" Rachel pointed at the pie that she was holding with a smile.

"Sure! Come on in!" Haley laughed as her fiancé's cousin stepped inside.

"You made the house pretty great!" Rachel sat at one of the barstools.

"Thanks! We just got the furniture today." Haley gave her a cup of coffee and sat across her.

"You surely know how to decorate Haley!" Rachel smiled taking a ship from her coffee. "So how are you doing? Got used to our small town?"

"Yeah, pretty much! Fortunately, it's not that hard!" she smiled.

"Sure! And of course, I don't need to mention that if you want something you ask me, ok?" the redhead offered.

"Thank you Reich! I appreciate it! So, how's Cooper?"

"He's fine! Working at the pharmacy, actually… These weeks had been a little hectic. I suppose Lucas is at work too?" her cousin-in-law looked around.

"Yeah… He's working late tonight." Haley replied.

"So excited about all this fiancé, marriage thing?" Rachel smiled.

"Pretty much! But I'm not anxious yet… As a matter of fact we're taking it slow, so that time hasn't come yet…" Haley smiled back.

"Trust me, when the day come you'll be full of anxiety! Been there, done that!" the two girls laughed.

"Exactly how long are you and Cooper married?" the blond female asked.

"Five months. But we were dating six years. Four during college and two after that." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Nice! And why did you decide to stay here in Tree Hill? Don't get me wrong, but usually young people tend to move to the city…" Haley was curious.

"We just didn't feel like moving away… We grew up in Tree Hill; we have our family and friends here. We couldn't just let go… Then we found our jobs and stayed naturally!" she smiled.

"Where are you working?" Haley felt dumb not knowing her soon to be cousin's job.

"I'm a journalist. I work at Tree Hill's local newspaper!" Rachel replied.

"You are Rachel S. A.?" Haley laughed surprised.

"Yeah, that's me!" she pointed to herself and laughed.

"Oh, that's awesome! I really like your articles!"

"Thanks! So, how was your day at Tree Hill High? The little monsters drove you crazy?" Rachel joked.

"Nah! It was great! My first class was seniors and I was thrilled!" Haley exclaimed happily.

"Wait! You have my brother in your class?" Rachel smirked.

"Yeah, I do…" Haley replied confused.

"Okay! I think you should come by the pharmacy and ask Cooper for some pills that will keep you calm!" Rachel suggested laughing.

"Oh, c'mon! He and his friends are not that bad!" she laughed too.

"Oh yeah! You have also Keller and Q! That will make it! They're gonna be the death of you Haley!" Rachel insisted.

"That's no way to encourage me, you know!" their laughter became harder.

"Anyway, truth to be said, Nathan is not a bad guy…" Rachel said when their laughter faded. "Maybe a little annoying and mouthful but not in a mean way. He has a heart of gold, I can assure you that…" she said truthfully.

"I know… I can feel it…" Haley meant what she said too.

"Well, well! Look who we got here!" Lucas got into the kitchen. "Hey Reich!" he kissed his cousin.

"Hey Luke! How you're holding up?" she smiled at him.

"Pretty great! What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping company to your awesome fiancé." Rachel smiled at both of them.

"Thanks, Reich! I really don't want my girl to be alone…" he hugged Haley from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Well since you're here, I should get going. My husband will be at home by now." She stood up. "And Luke, bring Haley sometime at the café."

"Yes, we will come. We were just busy with the moving in!" Lucas replied.

"Yeah, like I don't know how lazy you can be!" Lucas looked down and the two girls giggled. "You gotta take her out, Luke! Women should be entertained and I don't mean only in the bedroom!" Rachel patted her cousin's back and laughed along with Haley.

"Well on that note, bonding time with my cousin is over! Thank you Rachel for stopping by!" Lucas smirked motioning her to leave.

"All right! I'll see you later, guys! Goodnight!" Rachel waved still smirking.

"You too, Reich! Thanks for coming!" Haley shouted as she was living.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Nathan were at Nathan's room studying science together. They were sitting on his bed with science books and notebooks around them.<p>

"Nate? Did you hear what I just said?" Brooke waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hmm, yeah! Of course I did!" Nathan blinked to regain his focus.

"Well then what did I say?" Brooke crossed her arms on her chest.

"Something scientific, I guess?" his usual smirk formed on his lips.

"Very funny, Nathan! You're supposed to be listening not daydreaming!" Brooke sighed irritated.

"Sorry, babe… I was just thinking how beautiful you look today…" Nathan moved closer to her.

"Only today?" she asked in a girly tone looking down and smirking.

"Everyday…" he whispered and kissed her cheek, then moved to her lips.

The kiss grew more passionate, with their tongues fighting for dominance, and soon enough all about science was forgotten. Nathan put his hands at her waist caressing it while Brooke locked her hands around his neck. Things started to get a little heated up and Nathan put his hand under her blue tank top, lifting it up.

"Nate…" Brooke whispered pulling back. "We have to stop…"

"Come on, babe… My parents are at the café and they will be late…" Nathan whispered near and lips and kissed her again hungrily, going again for her tank top.

"No, Nathan. I'm serious." Brooke pulled back and rested at the pillows, readjusting her shirt. "I told you that I'm not ready yet and that we have to wait." She looked up at him.

"I know baby but we already waited for a year…" Nathan started making circles with his fingers on her knee.

"We've already discussed it Nathan… I'm not ready…" Brooke repeated. "Anyway, I have to study and obviously together we can't so I'm heading home." She gathered her stuff. "I'll talk to you later. Bye!" she smiled sweetly at him and left the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Haley was at the school campus walking towards the teachers' office. Earning good mornings for some students she was replying back with a smile, as she was passing among them. At the center of the quad, there was a group of senior boys. Haley knew them; she had seen them in her class yesterday. Paying no attention to them she was about to pass them when a comment stopped her.<p>

"That is some fine ass!" a boy exclaimed and the others laughed.

"Excuse me?" Hale turned around surprised.

"Sorry Ms. James! I was such complimenting you! That's a really nice skirt!" the boy replied with a smirk earning more laughs from his friends.

"Well that's no way to speak to a teacher or woman for that matter. I need you to apologize." Haley said seriously.

"But why Miss? I didn't say anything wrong!" the boy defended himself.

At that moment students were gathered all around them, along with Nathan and his friends.

"I'm still waiting for an apology!" Haley raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry, Ms. James!" the boy raised his hands in surrender. "But I bet if more teachers were dressing like strippers, attendance in this school would skyrocket!" the boys cheered.

"You better watch your mouth!" Nathan warned him as he punched him straight in the face.

"What's your problem, man?" the boy defended himself by pushing him but Nathan grabbed him and they started beating each other.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted. "Knock it off!" she demanded and tried to get between them, but failed.

Luckily, Q grabbed Nathan and somebody else the other boy and separated them.

"What do you think you're doing? You talking trash to a teacher and you hitting a student?" she shouted at both of them.

"Me? What did I do this time? I was defending you!" Nathan shouted back.

"By getting into a fight in my presence!" Haley pointed out angrily. "I'll see both of you in detention!" she announced and turned to walk away. Nathan grabbed his bag from the floor and walked way angrily, pushing people on his way and leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter two! Hope you like it! Please don't forget to review! Thank you! :) <strong>


	3. Things I Do For You

**Hi guys! How is everyone doing? Well, there are possibly no words to tell you how happy you make me with all your wonderfull reviews and subscription! Thank you guys so so so much! So I was reading you reviews and noticed that everyone is curious about the other pairing that I gonna do besides Naley. Well, truth be said, I wasn't answering because I honestly didn't know! This idea is new to me and I don't know how I'm going to continue it yet. But taking your reviews into consideration and your begging for Brucas, I think I'll make some arragements for it to happen at the future chapters! Bet everyone is happy now! XD**

**So this is the third chapter of That Burning Desire and I hope you like it! I suppose you can give me from eight reviews and on at that chapter, huh? :P Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Things I Do For You<strong>

After the small morning incident, the rest of the day went smoothly at Tree Hill High. The seniors were now gathering their books, ready to head to their houses, as another school day was over.

"Brookie, wanna do the project for Social Studies with me and Alex?" Quinn asked as all of them were making their way to the parking lot.

"Yeah, duh! You didn't have to ask!" Brooke replied with a smile.

"That's not fair!" Chris complained. "You take mastermind Brooke Davis and you leave as alone? Which one of us you think is going to actually study and do the assignment?"

"Chase!" the seven friends turned at him and said in unison.

"Yeah, thank you! I'm so thrilled that I have to study my butt off to do the stupid assignment for you!" he gave a fake smile at the guys.

"C'mon man! All of us know that you're the only one of us" Q pointed that the guys "that is going to study! We trust you man!" he smirked.

"Yeah, right! Get out of here!" Chase pushed his shoulder playfully with a smirk and the others laugh.

"So guys wanna go for a coffee at Karen's?" Alex suggested putting her bag in her red Mini Cooper.

"Yeah! Going home is not an option!" Nathan agreed unlocking his black convertible Ford Mustang.

"Great! We'll see you there guys!" Quinn exclaimed happily as she got into her brother's blue Mazda and driving off. Minutes later followed Alex and then Chris and Quentin on Chris's black motorbike.

"Nate, forgetting something?" Brooke leaned at the car and Nathan looked her confused. "You have detention!"

"So? Who cares?" Nathan shrugged.

"Well you should! If you don't go there'll be another punishment!" Brooke tried to get him some sense.

"Well that's my problem to deal. And right now I don't feel like staying at school. So please make me a favor and get in the car! The others are waiting." Nathan opened the door and hopped in.

Brooke was standing in front of him with her arms crossed on her chest. "You're coming or not?" he asked rolling down the window.

"Fine! At least I tried!" Brooke snapped getting in the car and they drove away quickly.

* * *

><p>Haley James was done with her second day as a teacher. Heading back to their house, she was tired of the high school madness. Apart from her teaching hours she also had to bear another two hours of detention with the guy who offended her in front of everyone and then got into a fight. Nathan, her defender, as he called himself, didn't show up. She was upset and disappointed for him but she was going to tell Lucas or anyone else; she wanted to deal this by herself.<p>

"Haley!" a female voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Deb!" she smiled and waved at Lucas's aunt.

"Come on in! I have some things for Lucas." She shouted from the balcony.

"How are you doing, honey?" Deb hugged her, once she was in the house.

"Fine… Returning home, actually." Haley followed her at the living room. "So, what do you have for Lucas?"

"Yeah… The former coach of the Ravens left some papers at Dan before he left. Dan says that Lucas should have a look." Haley nodded. "Let me go to the office to get them." Deb disappeared from the living room with a smile.

Haley's eyes wandering around the room. The family room was pretty big and decorated with quite modern furniture. Haley smiled looking at the photographs on top of the fire place; everyone from the Scott family was in them.

Walking towards the small wooden table between the two sofas, Haley noticed something interesting. On top of it were some notebooks and two books about math puzzles. She grabbed the books surprised; she had the same at home. Looking inside she saw drafted notes and bended pages. Hungrily, she opened one of the notebooks and it was filled with equations and solutions to the exercises of the books. A surprised smirk formed at her face.

"Here they are!" Deb announced arriving at the living room.

"These notebooks are Nathan's?" Haley looked up at his mother.

"Yeah. That kid throws his stuff everywhere! Sorry for the mess!" Deb chuckled.

"What? No! No, it's ok! I was just being noisy!" Haley stood up, living the notebook on the table. "These are the files I need to give the Lucas?" she extended her hand.

"Yes, that's it." Deb gave her the envelope. "Wanna stay for lunch?" she offered.

"No, it's ok! We're good! Thanks anyway! I'll see you around!" the two women smiled at each other before Haley leaving the house.

* * *

><p>"Mm, Hales! That lunch was delicious! I feel so bloated!" Lucas lay back at his chair.<p>

"Thanks, baby!" Haley smiled putting the dishes in the sink. "How was work?"

"Fine! Just waiting to get into action! How about you? Any crazy incident from Tree Hill High?"

"Nah…" Haley replied focusing on the washing. "Same old…"

"Uh, I was hoping for some more drama." Lucas chuckled. "So I was thinking of going out tonight. It's high time I take you to TRIC!" he rested himself at the counter.

"What's this TRIC?" Haley asked.

"It's the most famous club in Tree Hill. Everyone goes there! You'll like it!" he assured her with a smile.

"Good. Ok, we can go then…" Haley smiled.

"Great! Cause I already invited Rachel and Coop and they said yes."

"Yeah, that's cool! I like hanging out with them." Haley was now drying the dishes. "But I think we should take Nathan too."

"Hmm, ok… How come you thought about it?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that I think we should spend more time with him. I should get to know him. And he has to see me not only as a teacher; we are family now." Haley looked up at her fiancé.

"Yeah, you're right… You're clever, Haley James, you know that?" Lucas kissed her cheek.

"So I've been told…" Haley smiled sweetly at him.

"So, I'm gonna take a shower and then call him, ok?" Lucas announced making his way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Nathan was at Karen's Café helping his uncle Keith with some food supplies when his mobile rung.<p>

"Babe, you missed me already?" he answered without looking at the ID.

"I'm not Brooke, you knucklehead!" Lucas chuckled through the line.

"Sorry Luke! I didn't see who was calling…" Nathan chuckled too.

"It's alright, bud. Anyways, I'm calling to let you know that I'm taking you out tonight."

"Yeah? We're gonna watch football at the bar downtown?" Nathan mentioned their favorite habit.

"Nah… I was actually thinking of TRIC." Lucas replied.

"How come?" Nathan rearranged some packets on the self.

"Well Haley and I are going along with your sister and Cooper. You should come too." His cousin explained.

"Hmm, I don't think so…" Nathan didn't want to hang out with his teacher.

"Why? You have plans with Brooke?" Luke asked.

"No, it's not that… Just busy…" he lied.

"Yeah, like I believe you! Well, you're coming with us! I'm not taking no for an answer!" Lucas smirked.

"I'll try…" Nathan hesitated.

"Great! You're coming! See you at ten!" Lucas hung up without letting Nathan argue back.

* * *

><p>At around ten Lucas and Haley were entering the club. TRIC was indeed full of people of all ages. Moving through the crowd, the couple found Rachel and Cooper sitting at the bar.<p>

"Hey you guys!" Haley greeted them with a smile.

"Hi guys! Glad you came!" Cooper returned the smile.

"Playing with strong liquids again, Reich?" Lucas teased his cousin taking of sitting next to Haley.

"At least I don't order pretty drinks like you!" Rachel teased him back, motioning at the bartender to come over.

Some minutes later everyone had their drinks and Nathan appeared.

"Hey, slugger!" Lucas hi-fived his younger cousin.

"Hey everyone." Nate said expressionless.

"What are you doing here, Nate?" Cooper asked with a smile.

"Lucas invited me…" he said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, Luke always had a thing of corrupting the young! He has school tomorrow, man!" he joked.

"So? Please, Coop! How boring can you get?" Lucas laughed.

"I guess I'm old school! Hope his teacher won't complain tomorrow!" Cooper smirked at Haley.

"Nah! He's forgiven for today!" Haley smirked back.

"C'mon, Nat! Loosen up! We didn't bring you here to pretend Mr. Serious!" Rachel shook her brother's shoulder, seeing him never even smile.

"Yeah, Reich is right, Nate! Here take this!" the bartender put his usual drink in front of him.

"Ok, guys!" Rachel raised her glass. "Here is to Lucas back in town and to our crew, the old and the new!" she smiled looking at Haley.

The five of them clinked their glasses and drank to Rachel's toast.

* * *

><p>Time was passing and all of them were having a great time. They chatted, danced, drank. At that time Lucas and Cooper were playing pool whereas Rachel was chatting with a group of her coworkers at the newspaper. Haley was wandering around the club when she spotted Nathan sitting alone.<p>

"Hey there." Haley hooped on the barstool next to him.

"Hey." He replied without looking at her.

"You didn't come to detention." Haley said looking at her drink.

"Yeah… It was unfair to punish me so I bailed." Nathan replied expressionless.

"Nathan…" Haley turned at him. "That wasn't the way to deal with it. You should have come… Now I have to give you two detentions."

"Ok… And what makes you think I'm gonna show up?" Nathan faced her too.

She sighed. "Listen. I didn't punish you because you defended me. It's for the way you did it. And besides, it wasn't your job to defend me. I could do it by myself." Haley explained.

"Yeah, alright. Are you done with the lecture now?" Nathan snapped.

"No, I'm not! I have more things to say!" Haley snapped back and there was one minute of silence. "I went to your house today and I noticed the books about math…" she hesitated but said.

"What? Why are you snooping through my stuff?" Nathan was upset now.

"I wasn't snooping! I run into them!" Haley said irritated too. "Listen, Nathan…" she took a deep breath to calm herself "I looked at them and I was impressed by what you can do. You have extreme mathematical thought! The exercises in that book are so difficult that even teach can't solve them sometimes!" she looked him deeply in the eyes. "With some tutoring sessions with me you'll ease at every subject and you'll become the best one at math!"

"And what are you? So kind of martyr that will sacrifice their life and help me?" he said angrily and Haley tried to cut him off. "No, now it's time for you to hear me. I don't know what you're trying to do. Maybe be nice to me in order to please Lucas but guess what; I not your boy toy. So back off and let me live my life the way I want." He said in an angry tone and stormed out of the club.

* * *

><p>The next day passed quickly and school was soon over. Nathan and Brooke were walking hand in hand, heading towards her house. They were going to study together cause Nathan wanted Brooke's help for English.<p>

"Mom! I'm home!" Brooke shouted as they entered her house.

"Welcome honey! Had fun at school?" Victoria Davis appeared at the living room and froze looking at Nathan.

"Hello Mrs. Davis." Nathan greeted her with a polite smile.

"Hi Nathan." She said quickly and turned to her daughter. "I didn't know we had company."

"Nathan came to study with me." Brooke explained.

"Uh-huh…" Victoria nodded scanning Nathan from head to toe. "Brooke, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah…" her daughter eyed her suspiciously. "Nate, I'll be back in a minute." She smiled and he nodded. Mother and daughter made their way to the kitchen.

"What is that boy doing in my house?" Victoria demanded.

"What? Mom, what's wrong with you?" Brooke asked surprised.

"I thought we had a conversation about _him_…" she pointed the word.

"Oh yeah… You mean the stupid things you said to me about _him_!" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Don't mock me, young lady!" her mom said upset. "I made it clear that I don't want you to hang out with him."

"And I made clear that I like hanging with Nathan! And please can you lower your voice? He can hear us you know!" Brooke said nervously.

"So? Maybe he'll understand and he'll leave you alone!" Victoria insisted.

"Mom!" Brooke warned her.

"Honey, listen to me…" she smiled and caressed Brooke's hair. "That boy isn't good enough for you. He's just wandering around like a slugger and causing trouble. You're clever, you have dreams! Isn't it a shame to sacrifice them for a random boy?"

"I cannot believe you said that… Nathan is not like that; I know. Don't worry, I'm not gonna fail your expectations mom! But I'm not gonna become a robot for you to order me!" Brooke walked away upset but when she made her way to living room, Nathan was already gone.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rung at Lucas's and Haley's house and he went to answer the door.<p>

"Hey buddy! What are you doing here?" Lucas smiled at his cousin who was standing at the doorway.

"I need to talk to Haley." He said quickly.

"Ok, come on in." Lucas eyed him curiously.

"No, this will only take a second. Can you please call her?" Nathan put his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Yeah, sure… Haley!" he shouted getting into the house.

Seconds later Haley was at the door way, face to face with Nathan.

"Well, I wasn't gonna accept your offer but I guess I should…" he took a deep breath. "I want you to tutor me."

* * *

><p><strong>All right! That was it! Loved it or hated it? Let me know by reviewing! Thank you for reading! <strong>


	4. Dazzled and Confused

**Hey guys! How are you? Sorry for the long delay but now that my university exams are over I promise I'll update sooner! Thank you once again for your beautiful words about my story and your support! You guys are awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :) So the reviews that unlock the next chapter are 9 now but more is also acceptable! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>4. Dazzled And Confused<strong>

Haley James was sitting at her desk waiting for the bell to ring, signalizing the beginning of another school day. Suddenly, at the door appeared a certain brunette and made her way towards the teacher.

"Good morning, Brooke!" Haley smiled.

"Good morning, Ms. James! Sorry to bother you…" Brooke returned the smile.

"No, it's ok! What's up?" she folded her arms on her chest.

"I'm here for Nathan…" she hesitated biting her lip. "Please don't give him another punishment…"

"Well, I should but don't worry…" she smiled sweetly at her student "we talked and we short it out. No more detentions for Nathan Scott."

"Oh, thank you Ms. James!" Brooke sighed relived. "I talked to him the other day, trying to persuade him to actually show up in detention but he's so stubborn sometimes!"

"Tell me about it!" the two females laughed. "Anyway, everything is fine. And now that he accepted my offer to tutor him everything will change."

"What? You want to tutor Nathan and he said yes?" Brooke exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah… Didn't you know?" Haley asked.

"No… He didn't tell me…" she was thinking now.

"Weird… Cause I thought you had to do something with the whole acceptance thing…" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't…" Brooke stated but then she understood. "Oh, but I think I know why he did it…"

* * *

><p>Nathan was walking at the campus with a food tray on hand searching for an unoccupied table. Finding one, he slid at the chair and started eating.<p>

"Hey boyfriend!" Brooke smiled sitting beside him.

"Hey gorgeous!" he leaned to her, giving her a peck kiss.

"How was your day?" Brooke asked taking a potato from his plate.

"Pretty awful but I'll survive." Nathan stated and Brooke giggled.

"The usual Nathan Scott! Allergic even to the school campus!" Brooke announced.

Nathan chuckled. "Exactly!"

"But I learned some news, Mr. Scott… Something about being tutored by Haley James…" Brooke teased him.

"Ugh, she told you already, didn't she?" Nathan groaned.

"Yeah… She thought that I persuaded you to say yes…" she raised an eyebrow waiting for explanations.

"This woman doesn't stop the habit of snooping!" Nathan shook his head.

"Well?" Brooke urged him on.

"Well what?" he faced her confused.

"Why you said yes? All these years you didn't even visit the tutor center and now you get tutored?" Brooke questioned.

"I thought I should improve my grades…" Nathan lied looking down.

"You don't fool me Nathan Scott! Is it because of my mother?" Brooke asked him.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…" he lied again.

"C'mon Nathan! I know you heard her saying all those bullshit that you're not good enough for me!" Brooke continued.

"No, I didn't…"

"Yes, you did…"

"No!"

"Nathan, admit it, that's it!" Brooke warned him.

"No, it's not! Now I have to go! Basketball tryouts are in ten minutes." Nathan kissed her cheek leaving quickly.

* * *

><p>Around twenty teenage boys were waiting outside the gym of Tree Hill High, hoping of achieving one of the two empty spots in the team. Nathan run quickly towards the crowd and met with Quentin who was also there. Some minutes later, their sports doctor opened the doors and the boys stepped inside.<p>

"Good morning gentlemen!" Lucas smiled at the crowd in front of him. "Thank you for showing up today. Well I know all of you want these spots badly but only two lucky ones will get them. So do the best you can!" he announced. "Well let's get started with some free throws." He commanded and the boys lined up across the basket.

* * *

><p>Haley set the last two books on the kitchen table and took a seat. In front of her, calculus books and notebooks were lying at the table; everything was set for her tutoring session with Nathan. Checking her watch, she noticed that he was late. She sighed and was about to give up on him when the doorbell rung.<p>

"Hey Nathan!" Haley smiled opening the door.

"Hey." He said awkwardly and stepped inside.

"You're late, mister!" she commended sitting down at a chair.

"Sorry… We had basketball tryouts today." He explained taking a seat next to her.

"Oh yeah! How did you go?" Haley smiled excited.

"Look, the fact that you're tutoring me doesn't make us friends!" Nathan snapped.

"Whatever…" Haley sighed opening the book in front of her.

"I'm sorry…" Nathan sighed. "I came here determined that I wouldn't talk like this to you again but I'm being an asshole again!"

"Why are you treating me like this? I mean I tried to interpret your behavior, but honestly, I can't Nathan… Did I do something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"No! You didn't!" he replied quickly. "It's just me… I don't know what's going on…" he admitted.

"Do you feel like…" Haley hesitated looking at him "threaten by me? Maybe upset because you'll get to hang out less with your cousin now that I'm here?"

"I don't think so… I mean I was cool with all Lucas's girlfriends before. It's just that I feel different with you. Like something is gonna change…" Nathan looked deeply at her green eyes.

"Well in that case I myself assure you that nothing is going to change!" Haley squeezed his left hand and smiled, earning a smirk from Nathan. "Now, let's get started." She withdrew her hand from his and started searching in the book. But she was aware of the two blue eyes that were still stuck at her face…

* * *

><p>Two hours later Nathan and Haley were still studying. Nathan was starting to get eager and nothing else could make Haley happier.<p>

"Well well! Is this THE Nathan Scott studying? Unbelievable!" Lucas teased his cousin entering the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too, bro!" Nathan gave him a fake smile.

"I hope you don't drive your teacher crazy!" Lucas flicked him at the back of his head as he passed him and went to hug Haley.

"Nah! He's a very good student!" Haley smiled.

"Good for him!" he smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her, making Nathan to look down.

"Mm, babe… I must get going… I have to get back to the office." Lucas announced getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Again? Luke you're barely at home…" Haley complained.

"I sorry Hales… I just have a lot work to do. New arrangements, schedules, plans…" he explained.

"But I missed you… And besides what I'm gonna do here all alone?" she said with a sad face.

"Hey, don't be like that!" he closed his arms around her. "Here, Nate will stay for dinner." He turned at his cousin.

"Hmm, I don't think so…" Nathan grimaced.

"No! You're staying! I don't want my baby to be alone!" he insisted. "Now, I really should get going. See you later baby. Love you!" Lucas kissed Haley on the cheek.

"Love you too! Don't be late!" Haley shouted while he was leaving.

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott locked his black convertible Comet and walked across the parking lot of the Tree Hill High. Some other cars were also parked and he saw many girls dressed into cheerleading uniforms heading to their cars with a cheerful attitude.<p>

Smirking at the naivety of their young age, he reached for the door. He was about to get into the building when a female voice stopped him.

"Luke?" a brunette cheerleader wondered and he turned around.

"Hey!" Lucas smiled widely.

"You remember me, right?" Brooke smiled back.

"Of course! Brooke Davis is hard to forget!" he teased her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine! How about you? Happy to be back?" she asked happy to see him again.

"Yeah, pretty much! It's great! Like I'm young again!" the two of them laughed.

"Oh please! You're not that old anyway!" she joked. "Haven't change a bit since I remember you. Maybe just the stubble but I think that doesn't count!" he chuckled.

"Well on the other hand you did change! Man, I can't believe that you grew up so fast! I mean look at you, you're a woman! Where's the little cheerful girl I used to know?" he smiled.

"Time passes Lucas… We haven't hang out for like 6 years!" Brooke admitted.

"Yeah, you're right… But now that I'm back we will hang out a lot! I promise!" he smiled.

"Ok! I'm honored then!" they laughed. "I'll see you around Luke…" she smiled taking a step backwards.

"Definitely! Bye Brooke!" he waved with a smile and entered the building.

* * *

><p>"You like it, Nate?" Haley asked taking a bite of her food.<p>

"Yeah, it's good…" he admitted.

"So…" Haley started after some awkward silent moments "you have a pretty big group of friends, huh?"

"Mmm…" he nodded "We're friends since kindergarten…"

"That's so cute!" she smiled. "You guys practically grew up together! I'm jealous!"

"Why? Don't you have any long time friends?" he asked trying not to be rude again.

"Not that long… I have Lindsay but we're friends since high school. But we were always the two of us. I mean you have all these friends and siblings and relatives! That's a lot of people!" she laughed and he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! You're an only child?"

"Nah… I have an older brother, Jake; he's twenty nine." Haley smiled at the thought of her brother.

"Cool! Where does he live?" Nathan was curious now.

"In L.A. He's married there and has two beautiful kids, Matthew and Vanessa. He's a lawyer." She informed him.

"That's nice…" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah…" Haley smiled back. "So I'm hearing that you and Brooke have a thing huh?" she winked at him.

"Something like that, yes…" Nathan was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Hmm, great taste there Nate! She's very beautiful and a very good girl! How long are you guys dating?" she took a ship of her water.

"A long time…" he hesitated looking down.

"Oh c'mon Nate! I need more juicy details!" she joked. "You're in love, huh?" Haley smiled widely.

"Look that's none of your business ok?" Nathan was upset now. "I didn't remember me ever coming up here and asking you about Lucas."

"I'm sorry if I offended you… I was trying to make conversation…" Haley said surprised.

"Well sorry my ass!" Nathan snapped angrily standing up and storming out of the house.

* * *

><p>It was nearly ten o'clock and Haley was lying on the sofa, covered with a thin beige blanket, and watching a movie. At that time she heard a small knock on the door and surprised stood up to answer. But opening the door, she found no one at her doorstep. Looking around she was about to get in when she noticed a small piece of paper at the door mop.<p>

Taking it and closing the door behind her, she unfolded it and recognized the messed up handwriting.

"_I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier… I cannot hold my temper sometimes and I don't know how to behave around you… You're trying to be nice and every time I blow it. It's just that everything is complicated with you. Are you Haley James, my cousin's fiancée, Ms. James, my teacher or just Haley? I'm confused… I wish things were more simple… I hope you understand…_

_Nathan _"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it then! I'm waiting your reviews ok? Thank you!<strong>


	5. You're Loosing Your Memory Now

**I'm here! I think that chapter didn't take me that long! Hope you're satisfied! :) Thank you for your beautiful reviews about the previous chapter and the support you show for my story! Love you all guys! 3 So that's the fifth chapter! I'll be really delighted if you give me ten reviews, kay? Well then, there's nothing else to say than enjoy!**

**A/N: About the previous chapter some of you were wondering if Brooke and Lucas knew each other. Well yes they did. Basically Lucas knows all Nathan's friends but with Brooke they had always a special bond. You'll learn more stuff about them at the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>5. You're Losing Your Memory Now<strong>

It was another sunny day at Tree Hill. The usual table in the middle of the high school campus was once again occupied by a certain group of friends. Quinn was sitting at the wooden bench with Chris laying on it and having his head on her lap and a little further away was Chase, listening to music with an earphone plunged into his left ear. On top of the table was Alex with her eyes closed, soaking up the sun, and resting her back at Quentin's, who was playing with his basketball. At the other side of the table was Nathan lost in his thoughts about everything that happened yesterday whereas Brooke was sitting next to him reading a book.

"Nathan, are you ok?" Brooke whispered leaning to his ear.

"Mmm, yeah…" he turned quickly at her. "I'm fine." He replied expressionless.

"How nice it's the sun against your skin…" Quinn smiled closing her eyes.

"As nice as laying on the killer legs of a hot girl!" Keller commended and earned a light smack from Quinn.

"Hey! Easy with my sister!" Chase punched his leg.

"You don't have to be so old fashioned Chasie…" Chris laughed.

"I hate school… I wish we could spend that beautiful day at the beach." Alex complained.

"Nah… I don't think so… Here is more fun!" a female voice interrupted them.

"Ms. James!" Q smiled and Nathan turned to look up at her, hoping she had forgiven him. "Don't listen to Alex. She's losing it lately." Q continued.

"Yeah, you wish!" Alex narrowed her eyes at him and the others laughed.

"So Ms. James… I've done all the exercises for today." Chris sat up. "What do I get?" he smirked widely.

"Well, nothing yet. You'll start to impress me when you do them ten times in a row!" Haley smiled back.

"Ms. James you're killing me!" he complained touching his chest.

"Ah, no pain no gain, bud!" Haley raised her hands in the air.

"Ouch! She got you man!" Chase patted his friend's back.

"Well I'll see you in class guys!" Haley was ready to walk away. "Nathan, can I talk to you for a minute?" he stood up and followed her.

"I got your note…" Haley started when they were away from the others.

"Well, I didn't want to be that rude… I'm sorry again. It's not fair to be mean to you." Nathan admitted looking down.

"Nathan, it's ok. You know that I'm never angry with you. Maybe sometimes a little disappointed but never angry. I just want to know you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I know… And I promise you that from now on I'll be good." Nathan assured her.

"You already are…" Haley squeezed his arm with a smile. "And I'm all that three things in one; a teacher, a cousin and a friend. Just pick what you need me to be every time… I'm here for you…" she looked at his blue eyes.

"Kay… Thanks Haley. Or Ms. Scott!" he smirked.

"Yeah, that's more appropriate here!" Haley laughed. "Oh, and I need you after school."

"Why? C'mon! You said I have Friday's free!" Nathan complained.

"You're not gonna have a lesson, fussy! We're going shopping!" she smiled.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Well, I have to go to the mall and as I recall you have a car!" she shrugged with a wide smile.

"But…" Nathan tried to argue.

"No buts! Wait for me after school! Now go gather your lazy friends and don't be late for class!" she winked at him and walked away.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Quentin asked passing up and down the campus.<p>

"It's eleven thirty." Chase announced looking at his watch.

"He'll let us know in any minute." Nathan said anxious doing the same thing as Quentin.

"Chill guys! It's just basketball! Not the end of the world!" Alex grimaced.

"What if we didn't take the spots?" Nathan argued.

"Then it doesn't matter! But I'm sure you did great at the tryouts!" Brooke encouraged them with a smile.

"Good morning everyone!" Lucas's voice could be heard from the speakers which made Nathan and Q stay still. "I'm Coach Scott and I'm gonna announce you the two names that are gonna fill the empty spots on the team. But firstly, I want to thank all of you that showed up; you did a great job. Now to the gist… Our new basketball players are…" he paused and Nathan and Q looked at each other "Quentin Fields and Nathan Scott. Congratulations guys! And remember don't be late for practice!"

"Oh My God! You're gonna play for the Ravens!" Quinn shouted excited and the seven friends shared a group hug.

"I can't believe it! We're in, man!" Nathan smiled excited.

"We're gonna kick some asses!" Q laughed and the two hi-fived whereas the others were cheering around them.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations guys!" Haley smiled at Nathan and Q running into them as she was walking at the corridor.<p>

"Thanks Ms. James!" Q returned the smile. "Your fiancé will be satisfied for sure!"

"It's coach Scott here, knucklehead!" Nathan punched his shoulder and Haley laughed.

"Oh yeah… Sorry Ms. James." Q apologized with a shy smile.

"It's okay Q. As long as you don't go around calling him that!" Haley said in a serious tone and then all of them burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Julian Baker stormed into the teachers' office clearly irritated. In the office the principal and Peyton Sawyer were discussing about something, leaned over a book.<p>

"Mr. Turner!" both looked up at him. "May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, Mr. Baker. I'm listening." He folded his arms.

"Hmm, I mean privately." The English teacher glanced at Peyton.

"I'll go to my classroom." Peyton glanced back at him walking away. It was clear that no one liked each other.

"Well… I'm here to inform you about some things that I noticed regarding Ms. James." Baker said in a serious tone.

"What's that?" the principal raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, I think she's using some inappropriate methods. I mean she's all laughs and jokes with her students. Like she's a part of them." He commended.

"Oh, please Mr. Baker! You don't think that's an accusation, do you?" Mr. Turner laughed.

"I do sir!" he replied. "Students will not take her seriously and having a bad teacher wouldn't be good reputation for our school."

"I don't think that learning to get along with your students makes you a bad teacher." The principal argued back.

At that time Haley got in the office but stopped at the door. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to interrupt." She smiled sweetly. "I'm just gonna put these books on my desk." She moved to her desk.

"No, Ms. James. You should stay. We're talking about you." The principal smiled back.

"Is there something wrong?" she looked at both of them coming closer.

"Not really. Mr. Baker and I are arguing about whether or not a teacher should be friends with her students. He believes that it's unacceptable." He rested himself at the desk behind him.

"Well, I think that the only way for students to trust you is to get to know them; but to the extent that the barrier between teacher and student is not violated. A good teacher is always a friend…" Haley looked up at Julian.

"I don't think that a much younger teacher should give instructions to the older ones. Show some respect, Ms. James." Julian Baker stormed angrily out of the class.

"Don't worry about him." Principal smiled at Haley and walked away but Haley couldn't stop the ache in her heart.

* * *

><p>"When you said to wait you after school I didn't think it'll take you an hour!" Nathan commended with a smirk from inside his car.<p>

Haley hopped in the passenger seat. "I was waiting for everyone to leave." She sighed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nathan asked with concern.

"Nothing… Just stuff…" Haley closed her eyes rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well, we're done with school so I guess were friends now, right? So tell me…" Nathan leaned his head to catch her eyes.

She smiled lightly and turned to him. "It's not that important. Julian Baker complained to the principal that I'm not a good teacher because I try to be friends with my students."

"And you're like that for crazy-Julian? Screw him!" Nathan grimaced.

"Crazy-Julian?" Haley laughed.

"What? That's how we call him!" he laughed too. "The guy has officially lost it! He thinks he's above everyone else. I mean please! And for him students are not people. They are 'some arrogant spoilt tomboys'!" he mimicked his teacher and Haley laughed.

"Thanks Nathan! You made my day!" she smiled.

"You're welcome. It was high time I did something good for you…" he looked her deeply in the eyes.

Haley smiled. "All right! Let's roll now!" she wrestled putting on her sunglasses and opening her window.

"Oh Lord! Why do you have to torture me?" they laughed as Nathan made his way out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Well, I still don't get it why I'm for shopping with you. I mean you have a fiancé!" Nathan complained as they were wandering around the mall.<p>

"Because I don't want Lucas to know." Haley admitted looking at the window of a shop.

"Why? I thought couples don't have secrets…" Nathan joked.

"We don't!" Haley defended herself. "Today is our fourth anniversary of the day we met and I want to buy him a present and make dinner. It's gonna be a surprise! Are you happy now?" Haley raised her hands in the air with a smile.

"Oh… Good…" Nathan said expressionless looking at the window Haley was looking.

"C'mon now." She dragged him by the hand into a men's store.

After wandering around the store for a couple of minutes they reached the selves with the dress shirts.

"Hmm, I think this will be good…" she raised an eyebrow looking at a black silk shirt. "What do you think Nate?"

"Good, I guess…" he said bored leaning at the selves.

"Wow, you're full of energy…" his cousin-in-law said in the same tone.

"Obviously shopping is not my thing!" he gave her a fake smile.

"Oh, stop complaining and come here!" Haley grimaced and put the shirt across his chest when he came close.

"What are you doing?" he was uncomfortable now.

"I wanna see if the size is correct. You have the same body figures with Lucas." She admitted as she run a hand across his chest to adjust the shirt. Nathan looked at her, feeling electricity running through his body.

"Hmm, I don't know…" she said focused on her job. "Maybe you could try it on for me?" she smiled and bit her lip, trying to get him to do it.

"Ugh, fine!" Nathan grabbed it from her hands. He knew he had no option from the second he looked at that puppy dog eyes.

Minutes later Nathan came out of the changing room looking very handsome in the black shirt. Haley smiled.

"Great!" she came closer to him. "But wait…" she tried to suppress a laugh. "You misbuttoned it!" she smiled at him as she was unbuttoning it. Nathan was mesmerized by her actions and those beautiful green eyes. Her fingers on his chest brought him a feeling he couldn't understand.

"There you are." Haley patted his chest when she finished. "It's very nice." She admitted turning him around to see how it was at the back. "Actually it suits you."

Nathan glanced himself at the full length mirror. Yeah, he suited him indeed. But he suited him more the beautiful blond girl that was next to him. He slapped himself mentally for this thought.

"You should buy one too." Haley suggested.

"No!" Nathan said with an expression of disgust. "I don't wear shirts. I wear hoddies or T-shirts for that matter."

"Yeah, you can't lose a chance to argue back, fussy, can you?" Haley teased him. "Anyway, we're finished. I'll buy this shirt but I'll take the dark blue one." She picked it from the pile. "Blue suits Lucas better." She smiled.

* * *

><p>The ride home was silent; no one was talking. Haley was occupied thinking about the preparations she had to do for the dinner whereas Nathan was trying to understand what the hell happened today. Reaching his cousin's house, he stopped the car at the door.<p>

"Thanks Nathan for taking me to the mall." Haley smiled at him.

"It's ok…" he shrugged.

"Well, I should get going." Haley pointed at the house. "Hmm, this is for you." She gave him a shopping bag with a smile.

"What's that?" Nathan questioned confused.

"Something for you… For helping me out today. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye!" she got out of the car.

Nathan looked surprised at the bag. He didn't expect that, after being mean to her so many times. Hesitantly, he opened it and took out the black dress shirt he tried at the store. Sighing, he rested his head at the headrest and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>After finishing with the food Haley took a long and relaxing bath. Getting out of the bathroom she got dress into a dark blue one-shoulder pencil dress and a pair of beige high heels. She left her hair into her natural curls and applied some light makeup.<p>

When downstairs, she brought all the necessary plates and glasses on their dining table and lit two red candles at the center. Next she lowered the lights and put some soft music on. Last but not least, she brought the red wine and placed Lucas's gift on the chair across hers. Admiring the table, she smiled and the feeling of impatience filled her soul.

Filling a glass of wine, she sat at the sofa waiting for her fiancé. "He'll be here soon." She smiled to herself and brought the glass to her lips.

* * *

><p>Nathan was lying on his bed looking to the ceiling. He couldn't understand what got into him. He was rewinding the scene in his head over and over again. Her sweet smile, her beautiful eyes, the feel of her fingers running across his chest. He sat up quickly and covered his face with his hands; she was his teacher and his cousin's fiancée, for God shake! What was wrong with him?<p>

His mobile's ringtone brought him out of his thoughts. Walking to the desk he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey baby! It's me!" Brooke's voice greeted him.

"Hey…" he replied expressionless.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked. "You sound out of place."

"No… I was just resting." He replied.

"Uh, okay…" she said cautiously. "So I finished studying and I thought we could go for a walk. What do you say, babe?"

"I'm not in the mood Brooke." He cut her off.

"Nate, are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Cause the last few days you're not yourself… You're distracted all the time, we don't hang out like before… We're not us, Nathan… Should I be worried?" she asked anxious.

"No, I'm fine… Just a little busy. Don't worry." He lied.

"Kay…" she hesitated but said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good night." He hung up without letting Brooke reply.

Throwing his phone on the bed, he kicked his chair, angry that he talked like that to Brooke. He didn't know what he was going on with him. With the corner of his eye he saw the black shopping bag Haley gave him earlier. The speeding of his heart beat at the thought of her, made him realize that something was wrong; something was really wrong…

* * *

><p>Half past eleven. The candles had melt, the glasses of wine became three and it was the fifth time the disc started playing from the beginning. Haley bit her lip furiously trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes and stood up from the sofa. Turning off the sound system, she placed her glass on the table and went out to the porch.<p>

Kicking her heels with force she placed her hands at the wooden railing and closed her eyes. The light autumn breeze blew through her hair and she inhaled deeply to calm herself. "I'm not gonna cry." She whispered determined. She couldn't believe that Lucas wasn't here, that he forgot their anniversary. He's always late; how could she stupidly though that he would be here tonight? She sighed disappointed.

At that moment Lucas entered the house. "Honey, I'm home!" he shouted as he knew that it wasn't Haley's bedtime yet.

Gaining no answer he walked further into the house. "Hales?" he asked once more and then noticed the dinner table.

His eyes wandered from the melt candles to the left chair, which had a shopping bag on it. And then it struck him; today was their anniversary. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he brought a hand to his forehead understanding what he had done.

"Hales? Baby, where are you?" he shouted once again running anxiously through the house.

Reaching the kitchen he saw that the door was open. He stormed out at the porch and came across his fiancé's back.

"Haley, baby, I'm so sorry! I'm such a jerk, I know!" he hugged her tightly from behind.

"Lucas, leave me alone…" Haley whispered not responding to his hug.

"C'mon! It's not that late. We're gonna have dinner now." Lucas turned her to face him. "I'm gonna set the table and everything. You don't have to do anything. What do you say, baby?" he tried to make everything right.

"Where were you?" she asked expressionless.

"At work…" he sighed and looked down.

"Right… That's all I wanted to hear." She walked passed him into the house.

"Haley, wait! Let me explain!" Lucas followed her.

"What do you want to say Lucas?" Haley snapped turning around. "That you forgot about us? That you couldn't be here just on night?" she yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry. Please listen to me! I had to arrange some things and to make a practice schedule…" Lucas was trying to apologize.

"Yeah, Lucas… Everything sounds familiar because you're doing them every night! You're constantly busy! You come home, you shower and then you head back. God only knows when you return." She was frustrated. "I try, I really do, to stay awake and wait for you but I can't; exhaustion overtakes me." She started crying now.

"You don't have to wait for me, baby…" he said with a sad expression.

"But I want to. I never see you anymore Lucas! We don't talk, we don't laugh; apparently we don't do anything together!" the tears were running down her face.

"I'm working Haley…" Lucas whispered.

"I don't think that being a coach has that much of responsibility." She snapped.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he eyed her.

"I mean that you could manage to be here at least for our anniversary!" Haley raised her hands in frustration.

"I told you I'm sorry! What else can I do?" he shouted back.

"I don't know Lucas." Haley wiped her tears. "But something should be done… I cannot bear it anymore. We're here for a month and we're more distant than ever! That's not the life I dreamed about!"

"Ha! I knew that you're gonna blame this to the fact that we moved here! Well, nobody forced you to move!" Lucas yelled back.

"Do you hear yourself right now? Did I mention anything about moving here?" she put a hand on her chest. "I wanted to be with you! I didn't care if it was in New York, or here, or anywhere else! I cannot believe that you said that…"

Lucas sighed covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me…" he came closer and tried to hug her.

"You think that everything is fine after a sorry?" she took a step backwards and looked him with teary eyes. "Sorry Lucas but it's not that easy…" her voice broke and she run quickly upstairs. Reaching their bedroom, he closed the door behind her with force and laid to the bed, where she finally let the tears fall down her face...

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter five! Loved it or hated? Send me your reviews! Thank you for reading! :)<strong>


	6. Now Let's Go Back To The Start

**Hey my awesome, kickass readers! Thank you once again for your amazing reviews and subscriptions! Your feedback is really inspiring! So, here is the sixth chapter. I don't know, maybe you find this chapter long or very detaily but it needed to be added to the story. But stick with me cause in the next one the drama begins! Anyway, I would appreciated if you give ten reviews again telling me what you think about it, ok? Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Now Let's Go Back To The Start<strong>

Moody. The weather was moody matching perfectly the way he was feeling today. Lucas stiffed in difficulty on their brown couch; clearly it was an uncomfortable piece of furniture for a 6' 2'' man to sleep on. But he couldn't do otherwise. After their massive fight last night, Haley locked herself in their bedroom leaving him no option but the couch.

It was the first time they slept apart for three years. Lucas felt empty and so angry with himself for what he did or more correctly he didn't. He wasn't here for her; they were starting to drift apart. Lying on his back, he covered his face with his hands and exhaled, taking in all that happened yesterday. He felt so stupid that his job was gradually taking him away from the girl he loved the most.

He forced himself on a sitting position and looked around the house. There was no sign of Haley which made him even more depressed. He hoped that everything was just a bad dream, that everything was fine. He needed to talk to her, to make everything right again. It wasn't usual of him to just sit and pout. Yeah, he would make everything right tonight. The only thing was that he didn't know how…

* * *

><p>Haley James rushed through the glass doors of Tree Hill High. Checking her watch and hearing the school bell she was sure that she was running late today. Yeah, she overslept. That didn't mean that she had a lovely eight hours sleep; no, not at all. She was thinking and crying and then thinking again and sometime near dawn exhaustion just overtook her.<p>

Hopefully, her three hours sleep made at least her eyes look less puffy. However, the sadness on her face and the absence of her usual smile could alarm anyone that something was wrong.

"Good morning…" she greeted expressionless the seniors in her first class for the day.

Nathan, who was talking with Chris behind him, turned in front hearing her voice. He frowned his eyebrows kicking aside the thoughts that came rushing in his head, involving her. Haley continued speaking and he sensed that something was wrong with her. She wasn't her cheerful self that was for sure. Their eyes met for a blink of a moment and now he knew that the slight redness of her eyes wasn't just a sign of tiredness…

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly and free period was there. The four boys of the gang were near the doors chatting and goofing around, not being able to decide what to do at their spare time. Locking her locker, Quinn Adams noticed them laughing loudly and smiled to herself.<p>

"Spending free period teasing each other? Exciting!" she smiled meeting them at the door.

"That's pure fun, Quinny!" Q mimicked Alex and all of them laughed.

"That's a horrifyingly good impersonation of Alex! You're starting to worry me!" Quinn patted his shoulder laughing. "Anyway, I'm heading off guys."

"Why? Join us, tinker bell!" Chris smiled, using the nickname he had for her since first grade.

Quinn smiled back. "Sorry but I'll pass… I think I'll do some writing." She raised the A4 notebook she had at her left hand.

"All right! See you later, sis!" Chase shouted and she waved walking away.

Quinn found a table at a quite spot and started writing. She was the artistic, free spirit of the group. Writing was her passion. Her fantasy was outrageous, her ideas endless and generally she had a great talent. Every time she wanted to break free from reality, forget her problems, or just have fun she wrote stories at that notebook. And no one was surprised when she made clear that she wanted to seek a carrier as a writer.

After nearly half an hour, Brooke appeared at the campus searching for any sign of her friends. Spotting Quinn, she made quickly her way towards her.

"Hey stranger!" Brooke sat down with a smile.

"Hi cheery! Finished your work at the library?" Quinn raised her eyes from her notebook.

"Not all of it but I cannot study anymore." She gathered her hair into a ponytail. "Writing awesome stories again?"

"Yeah, pretty much… Had a writer's block for quite a while but I'm back again." Quinn said happily.

"That's nice." Brooke smiled and opened a magazine in front of her.

Quinn went back to her writing whereas Brooke was flipping the pages trying to find something interesting. Their friendship was always easy. They could spend hours keeping each other company without even talking. And with just a look at each other they could immediately understand when something was wrong.

"You know, I know something is wrong…" Quinn stated without taking her eyes off her notebook.

"Great… Maybe you can tell me also because I don't know what's going on." She continued with her magazine.

"I'm listening." Quinn looked at her.

With a sigh, Brooke dropped the magazine to the table. "Honestly, I don't know. There's something going on with Nathan but I can't figure out what."

"Well, have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, I did… He says he is fine but I don't buy it. I mean he's acting weird and we're starting to become distant. How's that suppose to be ok?" Brooke expressed.

"If Nathan says he is fine I'm sure he's not lying… Maybe it's just a phase." Quinn smiled at her friend.

"Maybe…" Brooke agreed thinking. "Quinn?" she hesitantly said after a couple of silent minutes.

"What are you thinking Brooke?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think that he acts like that because I don't want to have sex with him yet?" Brooke bit her lip.

"That's the most stupid thought you ever had, Brooke Davis! Nathan is not such a jerk!" Quinn argued.

"I know, I know!" Brooke waved a hand in front of her. "It's just that he's a boy… I mean he thinks about it a lot more than me…"

"So? Nathan is with you because he loves you. If he wanted you only for sex, believe me, he would have left you by now. You guys are nearly two years together, you love each other." She smiled.

"Yeah, I know that Nathan loves me… It's just that I'm starting to think about it." Brooke admitted.

"Look at me." Quinn took her hands. "Being or not a virgin is your choice, ok? You'll know when you are ready and you should not surely do it for a shake of a boy. Don't rush things like I did with Damien…" she closed her eyes, trying to avoid the memories.

"Hey don't do this to yourself. You were in love with him and you thought he was too. It's not your fault he turned out to be a jackass who leaves girls after he sleeps with them." Brooke squeezed her hands.

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Anyway, that's behind us now…" she gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, it is…" she smiled back and hugged her. "Thank you for the advice Quinny."

"Anytime." She assured her with a smile pulling back.

"So what's the deal with you and Chris anyway?" Brooke asked earning a surprised glare from Quinn.

"Excuse me? Where did that come from?" she chuckled.

"Oh c'mon! Don't pretend Ms. Shy to me! I can see how you act towards each other!"

"We are friends Brooke!" Quinn defended herself.

"Yeah right 'tinker bell'!" Brooke pointed out the nickname. "He came out with this nickname at first grade and still uses it. I bet he's in love with you since then!"

"Brooke you're insane! That's impossible! Chris doesn't see me that way!" she turned back to her writing.

"I can see the way he looks at you. Sooner or later he'll make a move, trust me!" she assured with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Ms. James!" Quentin shouted running towards his teacher. Nathan and Chris were following behind him.<p>

"Yeah Quentin." She turned around.

"Sorry to bother you but we wanted to talk to you about something." He smiled.

"Ok… Go ahead." She adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Well… Every year the school, well technically the students, organizes a party for the beginning of the year." Chris moved on. "The party is on Saturday and we want to invite you."

"Me? How come? I thought you said it's a students' party…" she said confused.

"Yeah, we invite the teachers too." Nathan explained.

"Yeah, usually the ones that actually turn up are Mrs. Rogers with her husband and coach Durham. So this year hopefully you and Coach Scott will come…" Q smiled widely.

"Am, thanks guys for inviting us but I don't know if we will be able to come… We will see ok?" Haley gave them a weak smile.

"Kay! Try to make it! Cause there will be no party without you Ms. James!" Chris chuckled.

"Ok, Chris! We'll think about it." She replied politely. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Haley walked away leaving Nathan staring at her and wondering what was wrong with her.

* * *

><p>Nathan had some free minutes before going to practice. Not being able to get Haley out of his mind all day he just wanted to go somewhere and clear his mind for a bit. And there's nothing better than a quite spot at the backside of the school. Chase and he had found it when they were freshmen and it quickly turned out to be a hiding spot for all the seven of them.<p>

However, when he arrived a surprise was waiting for him. Turning at the corner, he saw his teacher, Haley James, sitting at the pavement. She was lost at her thoughts so she didn't notice him standing behind her.

"Well, that's a surprise!" Nathan smirked when she turned around.

"Nathan! How did you get here?" she asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same." He took a seat next to her. "That's our hiding spot. No one apart from the seven of us knows this place."

"Well, sorry for intruding… I just wanted a quite place to crush." Haley looked down.

Nathan sat there examining her face with a frown. "What's going on?" he asked at last.

"Lucas didn't show up yesterday… He just forgot…" Haley sighed looking straight ahead.

"Oh, Haley… I'm sorry…" Nathan closed his eyes disappointed at his cousin. "I'm sure Lucas didn't do it to hurt you…"

"I know Nathan… But it's not only this. He's always working late; we barely see each other." Haley turned to face him. "I cannot do this anymore…" a tear escaped her eye.

"Hey, don't be like that." Nathan reluctantly rubbed her back. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I don't see how this is gonna work, Nathan. I'm starting to lose faith in him…" she admitted sobbing.

Nathan hated to see her that way. He wanted to comfort her and make the pain go away. Seeing her crying in front of him made his heart ache in his chest.

"Listen to me." He grabbed her shoulders and forced her teary eyes to look at him. "You and Lucas will talk and you'll short everything out. Now please stop crying… I can't bear seeing you like that." With his thumb he whipped a tear off her cheek.

Haley took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." Haley swept the rest of her tears. "Thank you Nathan." She gave him a weak smile and hugged him.

"Everything is gonna be fine." He assured her again and he couldn't stop himself from leaning on her neck and inhaling her intoxicating scent.

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis was in the changing rooms getting ready for the cheerleading practice. She was so excited that she was able to train her squad for another year, especially now that they were seniors and soon enough high school was going to be over for them. Brooke lived for her squad. She loved the feel of the cheerleading uniform against her skin, the excitement in the air whenever they were about to get on stage. Putting on a grey tank top that matched her black sports shorts, she made cheerfully her way to the gym.<p>

"Good morning, girlie girls!" she smiled at the girls who were already at the gym. All of them returned the smile; they loved their captain.

"Well Ravens' first game is in a week so it's high time we start learning our new routine. So, shall we start ladies?" all of them nodded eagerly. "Great! So c'mon! Let's stretch."

The girls started their usual stretching routine. Some minutes later the heavy doors opened again and the basketball players were entering the gym. The usual attraction between boys and girls started immediately.

"Well, that's the thing I enjoy at practices!" Alex commended checking out the players and the girls giggled.

"Hey! We're not here for that!" Brooke put her squad back in order giving a warning glare at Alex.

"Oh c'mon Brooke! It's hard to concentrate with all the abs running up and down the gym!" she laughed.

"Sure you can!" Brooke narrowed her eyes at her friend and grabbed her arm dragging her next to her. "Now you'll not be able to watch them." They turned their back at the boys.

At that moment, the doors opened again signalizing the arrival of more players. Alex peed over her shoulder and she noticed a certain blond man walking in with a wrestle around his neck.

"Damn! Is that Lucas?" Alex commended.

"Alex, seriously?" Brooke raised her hands in frustration.

"C'mon! I haven't seen the guy for like six years! I think I'm allowed to stare!" Alex defended.

"I'm done with you! Do whatever you want!" Brooke went back to her stretching.

"He is so hot!" she pointed out every word. "Growing up suits him!"

"Are you checking out Nathan's cousin?" Brooke came to stand next to her.

"Why not?" she asked not taking her eyes off him.

"Because, I don't know, he's way older than us?" Brooke pointed out.

"So? That means he's full of experiences!" Alex smiled foxily at her.

"Alex!" Brooke shouted.

"Like you don't have any dirty thoughts about him!" Alex chuckled.

"I don't! He's my boyfriend's cousin!" Brooke made an expression of disgust.

"Yeah, right… But as I remember correctly you had a crush on him like six years ago?" she teased her.

"What? I didn't! It was more admiration, not a crush!" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, whatever that was I was like thirteen!" Brooke defended herself.

"Let's admit it; you were pretty progressive!" Alex shook her head earning a cold glare from Brooke.

"Ok, on that note, chatting is over! Back to your position!" Brooke commended her.

"Whatever you say, captain!" Alex teased her and returned back to the rest of the squad.

* * *

><p>After the practice, Lucas was at his office sitting on his black leather chair and trying to organize a program of the week's practices. Knocking on the open door, Nathan got in.<p>

"Got a minute, Luke?" he stood across him.

"Sure, Nate. Tell me." He lay back to his chair.

"I'm here to talk to you about Haley…" he started. "I know about yesterday."

"She told you?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Yeah… Believe it or not we're having a smooth relationship now."

"Well then… Feel free to punch me in the face. I guess I deserve it." His cousin sighed heavily.

"I should but I'm trying to work on my temper lately…" he admitted. "Haley is a mess, Lucas. She came to school today as a total different person."

"I know… But what can I do Nathan? That's my job…" he said desperately.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nathan took a seat across him. "Look, Lucas. You left her alone in a town that she doesn't know anyone and the only thing you're interesting in is our stupid team. Man, you have a fiancé now. She comes first!" Nathan was serious.

"God, what am I thinking?" Lucas covered his face. "You're right Nathan! I should do something to make things as thye used to be again."

At that moment, Brooke rushed into the office.

"Thank God, you are here!" she said to Nathan. "I wouldn't stand all the wrestling from the horny boys in the locker rooms!" Brooke grimaced.

Nathan smirked at her statement. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Taylor sent me to tell you that he wants you in his office. Something about a grade or something." She explained.

"Oh, okay… I'll go in a minute."

Brooke looked at him and then at his cousin. "What's with the long faces?" she asked concerned.

"Lucas forgot his and Haley's anniversary yesterday and now he wants to do something to make things up." Nathan explained.

"Ouch! A woman doesn't forget something like that easily." His girlfriend admitted.

"That's not a way to encourage him Brooke!" Nathan turned to her.

"I just stated the obvious! I think he should be prepared!" Brooke argued back.

"Ok, guys!" Lucas cut them off. "That's not you're problem to solve."

"No, we'll help you." Brooke insisted. "Hmm, let me think…" she took the seat next to Nathan.

"Something simple, Brooke, ok?" Lucas tried to set some boundaries.

"Well, since you want something simple, I think a dinner would be a good idea… But not in the house or a restaurant." Brooke suggested.

"Then where?" Nathan asked seeing the confused expression on his cousin's face.

"Somewhere that means a lot to you… Where you spend most of your childhood or you had a great memory… That way you'll make her understand that she's the only girl in the world for you." Brooke smiled.

"The river court!" Lucas said excited. "That's the place!"

"Great! The river court it is then!" Brooke chuckled. "You'll set the plates and the glasses on the wooden table under the tree, along with some flowers and you'll light some candles around the court. Believe me she'll love it. Oh, and cook something yourself. Delivery is of the question." Nathan started laughing earning some cold glares from his cousin.

"Lucas and cooking! They never got along!" his laughter became harder.

"Oh, shut up!" Lucas said like he was insulted. "I'm sure I can do something!"

"Yeah, right! Haley can choose over burnt eggs and salted to death potatoes." Nathan teased him.

Lucas sighed. "Well, he has a point there." He admitted looking at Brooke.

"Anyway, you can have someone help you in that case…" Brooke agreed.

"But who? Our folks are working late tonight at the café and my sister is an even worst cook than Lucas!" Nathan admitted.

"Great, I'm screwed!" Lucas sighed.

"Oh, men! Always exaggerating!" Brooke complained. "I'll help you Luke! I can cook!" she offered.

"Nah, Brooke… I can't make you do that." Lucas declined.

"Who said anything about making me do it? I want to help! And I'm not taking no for an answer!" she said before he could say anything.

"Thank you Brooke." He smiled gratefully at her.

"So I think our queue is over then…" Nathan stood up. "Have fun tonight Luke…"

"Really guys, thank you so much." Lucas smiled.

"It's ok! I'll see you later Luke!" Brooke returned the smile walking to the door.

"And Nathan" Lucas called "thank you for looking out for Haley and for trying to help us be ok again…"

"Anytime… That's what cousins do…" Nathan faked a smile trying to ignore the part of him that ache at the thought of the two of them together again.

* * *

><p>At around eight, Brooke and Lucas were at the river court setting a very romantic dinner. Brooke had cooked a full menu and everything smelled delicious.<p>

"Seriously Brooke, everything is beyond amazing. I don't have words to thank you!" he was setting the glasses on the table.

"Nah, that's nonsense. And besides, I have a real neck for hooking people up!" Brooke admitted placing white candles around the court and lighting them.

Lucas chuckled. "And I see that sense of humor never fades!" he commended.

"It's genetic I guess!" they both laughed. "It's really nice that you're back, Luke…" Brooke admitted.

"Yeah, it is… I really missed spending time with you." He admitted too with a smile.

"Do you remember when I was in the 7th grade and you taught me how to shoot? I still owe you that grade!" Brooke chuckled.

"Oh My God! What a nightmare! We spend like three days in the river court in order for you to learn a freaking jump shot!" Lucas laughed and sat at the wooden bench.

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" Brooke said like she was offended but laughed along with him.

"Anyway, truth to be said you are the only one that I go along with from Nathan's friends. I guess we always understood each other despite our age gap." He smiled at her.

"I think so too…" Brooke sat next to him. "We always had our own way of communication, broody."

"Oh God! You still remember this?" Lucas shook his head laughing, referring to his nickname.

"Oh course I do!" Brooke laughed too. "It was the very first nickname I ever came up with for somebody."

"All right! I guess I can survive!" Lucas admitted with a smile.

"Yes, you will!" Brooke smiled back. "Anyway I have to head off! Have fun with Haley! I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

"Yeah, sure! Thanks for everything Brooke!" he thanked her once more and with a smile she drove off.

* * *

><p>Haley was driving heading towards the river court. She had received a call from Lucas earlier, saying that his car had broken down and he needed her to pick him up.<p>

Arriving at the court, Haley parked her car without noticing her surroundings. But getting out of it she came across Lucas's surprise. He had made a path of red petals that was surrounded by white candles and leaded to the beautifully decorated table. Haley was speechless.

"Surprise, baby…" Lucas came next to her and gave her a peck kiss. Taking her by the hand he leaded her to the table.

"Lucas, you did all these by your own?" Haley asked looking around.

"Well, actually I had a little help from Brooke…" he admitted.

"Brooke helped?" she asked confused.

"Yeah… And Nathan… He told me about your talk…"

"Lucas listen… I had to talk to somebody." Haley explained.

"It's ok… I know…" Lucas grabbed her by the elbows. "I left you alone in a town that you weren't familiar with and then I forgot about yesterday… I know I made mistakes, Haley…"

"Yeah… But just a dinner won't solve our problems, Lucas…" Haley shook her head.

"I know that… But it's a start, right?" he gave her a weak smile.

"Yes, I guess it is… So, this means you're gonna reduce practices and work hours?" she asked with hope.

"I don't know Haley… It's not that easy…" he noticed her sad expression. "But we'll discuss about it later… Now, shall we begin?" he gestured to the table.

"Yeah, okay…" she faked a smile and both of them sat at the table. Haley was once again disappointed by his behavior. For the first time in three years, she was starting to feel empty inside…

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Don't forget to leave your reviews! Thank you so much for reading! :)<strong>


	7. I Can Feel It In The Air Tonight

**Hi guys! How are you? Here I am again with a new chapter and I hope you like it as much as the others! Thank yous are in order again cause of the wonderful words in your reviews! Thanks you guys! So reviews are again to ten and well, now, I'm gonna stop and let you read! Enjoy!**

**A/N: In this chapter I put some more couples to the story.. Please tell me what you think about it. I mean should I continue write them or you prefer a story centered only to Haley, Lucas, Brooke and Nathan? Tell me your opinion!**

* * *

><p><strong>7. I Can Feel It In The Air Tonight<strong>

Saturday night came very fast. Tonight was the students' party for the beginning of the year and everyone was excited. The students of Tree Hill High spent nearly a month organizing the party, decorating TRIC and sending invitations; it was like a mini prom for them. So that night boys and girls were putting on their shirts and dresses, trying to look stunning in order to welcome their new school year.

In the white two storey house near the river, Haley James was also getting ready. Lucas and she had decided to finally go; both of them wanted not to be distant from their students. Besides, they haven't gone out as a couple since their last time at TRIC. Lucas, she thought… The one that called her a few minutes ago telling her that he would show up later at the party and that she should go alone. Not an ideal way to start a night out as a couple, she chuckled sarcastically throwing the lipstick she was holding on the cabinet.

Yeah, things were taught for them. Sure they were trying to short everything out but she could feel the change… Lucas was not the same guy she fell in love with in New York. All his promises about reducing work hours and being there for her were, well, just promises. Haley hated that.

Looking at their full-length mirror, she ran her hand over her beige and brown dress, smoothing out any possible creases or wrinkles. She raised her eyes to her face and was satisfied that she was presentable enough. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her purse and left the house.

* * *

><p>Eleven o'clock and TRIC was literally brought to life. This year's party had the biggest success. Teenagers were everywhere, inside and outside. They were dancing, drinking, flirting and generally hanging out with their friends. Haley got out of her car and followed the huge flock of students that were leading to the heavy doors of the club. More and more students were queuing in front of the entrance but Haley didn't have such a problem. Being a teacher gave her free and quick access without her enduring all the kicking and screaming of the young adults.<p>

When inside, Haley James got blinded from the bright club lights. _Jason's Derulo "Don't wanna go home"_ was playing and all the teenagers were singing and dancing like crazy. She made her way through young men and women who were dancing provocatively and found a spot at the bar. Looking around, she tried finding someone her age but failed due to the great amount of people.

"Hey Haley!" a female voice made her turn around.

"Oh, hey Peyton! Glad that I found somebody! That's madness!" the two women laughed.

"I know! Kids today are all about loud music and heavy drinks!" she joked. "So wanna dance?"

"Nah! I think I'll pass! That's not really my style!" Haley laughed.

"Hey, hey ladies!" Antwon Taylor approached his coworkers.

"Hi Antwon! Enjoying the party?" Peyton teased him.

"Course! I'm gonna hit the dance floor soon!" He started dancing awkwardly making the two women laugh.

"Peyt, here is your drink." A tall brunette man approached them and gave her a glass.

"Thanks babe!" she smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, let me introduce you to Haley. Haley that's my husband." She pointed at the man.

"Nice to meet you." He extended his hand. "I'm Lieutenant Derek Rogers." He formally introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too." Haley shook his hand with a smile. "Wow! I've never met a Lieutenant before! You look like all the everyday people!" she joked.

"Yeah, I think that being in this madness reduces my stature!" he joked back making them laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Nice party!" Chase approached Nathan and Chris with a smile.<p>

"Thanks Chasie! Pretty awesome, huh?" Chris smiled looking around.

"Yeah!" Chase did the same. "Where are the others?"

"Alex and Q went for drinks and Brooke is running a little late." Nathan explained.

"Where's Quinn?" Chris asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"Did I hear my name?" Quinn appeared in a light pink mini dress. "Hey guys!" she smiled.

"Hi!" Chris smiled scanning her from head to toe. "You look stunning!" he said looking in her eyes.

"Thanks Chris!" she returned the smile.

"Quinny, you came already!" Alex squealed, interrupting them.

"I'm here too you know!" Chase gave her a fake smile.

"So? You need a metal or something?" Alex replied matter-of-factly, making the guys chuckle lightly.

"Leave it man… She's not in the mood…" Q patted Chase's shoulder.

"So, c'mon Quinn! Let's dance!" Alex exclaimed dragging her friend at the dance floor.

"Why is she treating me like that?" Chase said looking desperately at Alex.

"Man, chill! She's just a chick!" Q grimaced.

"She's _the_ chick, dude!" Chase pointed out. "I don't know what to do. She's always cold with me!"

"Probably cause of all that happened last year…" Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, I know… But I thought she would have forgotten it by now…" Chase scratched the back of his head nervously.

"A girl maybe forgives but she never forgets, Adams…" Chris took a ship of his drink. "And Alex is a taught one and you know it."

"I know, I know!" he shook his head. "I'm screwed, you guys!"

"Oh, enough with your girly whining!" Q complained. "I see there some smoking hot chicks waiting for us." He dragged Chase with him and they disappeared through the crowd.

"Wow! Q said something about smocking hot ladies and Keller didn't follow him running! That's a first!" Nathan commented eyeing his friend curiously.

"Nah… I'm not in the mood tonight…" Chris stated.

"Excuse me? Are you sick or something?" Nathan was really curious now.

"No, man… It's just that I'm aiming for a certain someone for the first time in my life…" he replied seriously, looking at the blond beauty that was dancing with Alex.

* * *

><p>After going home and getting changed into a clean shirt and black trousers, Lucas Scott was on his way to TRIC. He knew that Haley would be pissed with him for being late but better now than never, right? Turning left, he spotted a parked car and a young woman next to it signalizing him to stop. He quickly slowed down and rolled down the window.<p>

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Lucas, is that you? Oh thank God!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know! My car was making these strange noises and at some point it broke down! I tried to call the guys but no one listens to their damn phones!" Brooke said irritated.

"It's ok, Brooke! Relax! Let me take a look!" Lucas parked his car and got out of it.

Rising the hood and looking at it for a few minutes, Lucas could see exactly what the problem was. Helping his dad repair cars when he was a kid made him an expert now.

"I'm sorry to say it Brooke but your car needs a lot of work. You have to take it to a mechanic." He suggested.

"Crap!" Brooke complained. "And what I'm gonna do now? I need to get to the party!"

"Am I invisible or something?" Lucas wondered to himself. "I'll drive you Brooke and you can come and pick up your car tomorrow morning."

"Really? Can you do that for me?" she asked smiling.

"Of course! I'm going there too! Come on now! Hop in!" he winked getting in his car.

"Thanks Luke for driving me there." Brooke smiled when she was settled in the car.

"Oh, don't be silly! Anything for you." He looked at her with a smirk. "And for the record, you look painfully beautiful tonight!" he looked from her brunette locks to her red strapless mini dress and finally to her black high heels. He smirked raising an eyebrow.

"You think?" she blushed looking down.

"Of course! But Brooke Davis looks always gorgeous!" he winked at her with a smile.

"Thanks Lucas." She smiled at him showing her lovely dimples.

"That's the truth. So now let's go! We have a party to crush!" he gave her one last smile before starting the engine.

* * *

><p>Quinn was at the bar trying to find her friends. Somewhere inside the madness it seemed she had lost track of them.<p>

"Well, well… Look who we got here…" a man's voice brought her off her thoughts.

"Damien." She sighed heavily. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a party! How could I not be included?" he smirked.

"As I remember correctly you don't attend our school… So you're clearly not invited." She stated coldly.

"Yeah, you got me. I thought this party was a chance to see you again." He flashed her a smile and raised his hand in order to caress her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Quinn warned him fiercely, taking a step back.

"Oh, you became feisty!" he laughed. "Well, I remembered you more mellow in bed." He whispered leaning closer to her.

"You ass-" she was going to punch him right in the face, when somebody came behind her grabbing her hand and cutting her off.

"Well, hey there Damien!" Chris gave him a fake smile while bringing Quinn's hand to her side and putting a hand around her waist. He gently squeezed her side trying to make her feel safer.

"Keller…" he looked him with hatred. "I should have figured that you still follow Quinn like a little puppy."

"Yeah, I pretty much stick with her. Sorry but that means there's no room for you." Chris looked naively at him which pissed Damien more.

Damien looked from Chris to Quinn. "So, I guess he's your new boy toy, Quinny? You've loosen your standards so much after me?" he gave her a disgusted smile. Quinn moved uncomfortably at Chris's side.

"That's none of your business, West." Chris said in serious voice. "It's time for you to go." He demanded.

"Wow, you're good! You know Quinn likes taught guys. But I kinda need to ask you a serious question…" Damien looked at Chris. "Is she even better in bed? Because even when I took good care of her she continued to be a little, innocent girl…" he smirked.

Quinn looked away and Chris saw her whipping a tear with her back of her hand.

"Ok, that's enough!" Chris demanded leaving Quinn and coming closer to him. "You better watch how you talk to her!"

"Ouch! Little Keller got angry because I offended his girl?" he said with a fake sad expression. "What are you gonna do now? Pout a little and cry or call your mama?" he laughed.

"You think you're funny, West?" he narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll show you funny!" he yelled grabbing him from his shirt and pushing him to the wall.

"Chris, leave him! He's not worth it!" Quinn tried to interrupt them.

"Put me down you asshole! Get off me!" Damien was trying to set free but being shorter and weaker than Chris made it impossible.

"Listen to me, West!" Chris demanded, lifting him further up against the wall. "That's the last time you come close to her or talk to her. Don't you dare approach her again not even lay eyes at her, you hear me?" he shouted to his face.

"Yeah, huh? Or else what are you gonna do?" Damien challenged him.

"Hmm, you know here's the thing… I know about your knee injury. And I most certainly know that another injury on the same knee will mean no sports for you. Try laying a single fingertip on her and I'll end your basketball carrier. You got me?" he pointed out every word angrily and dropped him to the floor.

"We'll see about that Keller!" Damien replied standing up but the fear was obvious in his eyes.

"Don't push me, asshole." Chris warned him. "Now have a nice night!" he crossed his arms on his chest. Damien, hesitantly and full of anger, made his way out of the club.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chris grabbed Quinn's shoulder, as long as Damien was gone.

"Not really…" she admitted looking down and locked her arms tighter on her chest. Her pain was obvious.

"Hey, hey… Look at me…" he put his hand under her chin and lift her face. "He can't hurt you anymore. I promise, Quinn." He assured her looking deeply in her eyes.

"I… I wanna go home…" she said in the verge of crying.

"Ok… I'll drive you…" he offered with a weak smile.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Lucas made together their way in the club. Making room through the crowd, Lucas was holding Brooke's hand as she was following him. When she spotted her friends, Brooke made him to stop.<p>

"So, I guess I'm leaving you now. The guys are there." She pointed at them.

"Oh, yeah, cool…" Lucas said not wanting to let go.

"Well, technically that's the time you let go of my hand." Brooke joked and Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, right! Sorry!" he smiled. "I guess I'll see you around, Brooke."

"Yes, you will…" she replied with confidence. A silent moment passed just by looking at each other's eyes. Brooke got on her tip toes and placing a hand on Lucas's cheek, he gave him a sweet kiss on the other.

"What was that?" he asked with a goofy smile when it was over.

"Just a thank you for everything you did for me all these years." She explained.

"And why you say this now?" he asked.

"Because once in a while you got to say what you admire about them to the people around you." She gave him a sweet smile and left, leaving Lucas with a surprised smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Haley was sitting on a stool playing with the lemon of her tequila shots. Lucas showed up an hour ago and the only thing they shared was a peck kiss and some chit chatting. And not only this, a couple of minutes ago he told her that he would go back home because he was tired! But of course, he had time to chat and have fun only with Brooke.<p>

Jezz, Haley thought running a hand through her blond locks. She was jealous of one of her students now? That's ridiculous! They were just talking for God's sake! The three tequila shots she had was making her delusional.

"Haley? Are you ok?" Nathan came to sit next to her.

"I'm fine." She raised her head to look at him.

"Are you drinking?" he raised an eyebrow.

"A little. But I'm perfectly fine. I promise." She truly was.

"All right but I don't think this will make things better." Nathan stated taking away the tequila shot she had in front of her. "Where's Lucas?" he looked around.

"He left." She replied.

"What? Why? I thought you were cool again…" Nathan asked curiously.

"We are not Nathan… That's not the way we used to be. I'm tired of feeling bad." She sighed heavily meeting his gaze.

"Well, you shouldn't feel bad. You got one life, Haley. It's unfair to spend it all in misery and worry. So why don't you start living it with me?" Nathan offered with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused.

"Well, for starters, dance with me." Nathan proposed with his famous smirk.

"What?" Haley laughed surprised. "I can't! I'm your teacher!"

"So what? Teachers are not allowed to have fun? Come on and dance with me." He looked deeply in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Chris reached the Adams' residence and parked his motorbike next to the pavement. The ride to Quinn's house was silent but he could sense that she was petrified and sad. He could feel it from the way she was clinking onto him and hugging his waist tightly, like she was depending on him to rescue her and sooth her pain.<p>

Getting off his motorbike, Chris helped Quinn to the ground and took the helmet off her head, revealing her teary eyes.

"Hey, what's this now? It's over." Chris took her face in his hands.

"Why is he treating me like this Chris? It was my mistake to trust him and believe me, I regret it every day, but why he keeps torturing me?" Quinn shouted while sobbing.

"Shh…" he held her tightly to his chest and started rubbing her back. "West is a jerk. He doesn't worth your tears!"

"But eventually I'm the dumb one that I trusted him!" she cried harder against his chest.

Chris closed his eyes in pain; he hated to see her that way. "Yeah, you made a mistake but you shouldn't be tortured all your life for this. You have to move on." He kissed her hair sweetly. "And bottom line, it's his loss!"

"You really believe that?" Quinn whispered, pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

"Of course I do tinker bell." Chris smiled and whipped her tears with his thumb. "You're one of a kind…"

"I'm starting not to believe this lately…" she said looking away. "It seems like I don't do anything right." Quinn looked him again with new tears forming in her eyes.

"Listen to me!" he said in a serious tone taking her face in his hands. "Don't you dare question yourself ever again. You are unique, and beautiful and clever and awesome. You're you and that matters the most…" he took a deep breath. "It matters most to me…" he added looking in her sky blue eyes.

"Chris…" she whispered closing her eyes.

Without being able to restrain himself anymore, he crushed his lips to hers. He felt her tense due to the surprise but soon enough she let herself relax to the kiss. Their lips danced softly for a spare of minutes when Quinn pulled back ending the kiss.

"Why did you to that?" she whispered surprised.

"Because I'm in love with you Quinn… I always had…" Chris confessed.

"I… I don't know what to say…" she stuttered taking some steps back.

"Quinn, just listen to me ok?" Chris begged. "This maybe took you off guard but-"

"Am, I have to go." She cut him off and run inside the house.

Chris sighed looking at the brown door she just closed behind her. "I'll wait for you tinker bell…" he whispered to himself before returning to his motorbike.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're making me dance with you." Haley commented as she and Nathan were heading to the dance floor.<p>

"I think I didn't violate your free will that much!" Nathan smirked and she laughed.

"Well, I do crazy things sometimes." Haley shrugged.

"A dance won't hurt you, I promise." He smiled. At that time, the song changed and _"You and Me" by Lifehouse_ started playing.

"Ah, no! I'm not dancing blues with a student! Nah!" Haley refused fiercely.

"Damn it, Haley! Stop treating me as your student all the time!" Nathan said frustrated.

"But you are! And I'm not doing this in here!" Haley crossed her arms on her chest.

Nathan thought for a minute. "Come on!" he said at last and grabbed her hand.

"Nathan where are we going?" she asked as they were heading to some stairs.

"You'll see." Was the only think he said while dragging her upstairs.

The stairs leaded to a black, old door. Nathan opened it with ease and a beautiful decorated terrace was revealed in front of Haley.

"What's this?" she looked around following Nathan outside. The view was breathtaking; they had Tree Hill on their feet.

"That's my secret place. It's hidden, it's nice and most importantly…" he came to her and put his hands on her waist "the music from the club can be heard up here." He started swaying them to the beat.

"Nathan…" Haley smiled and hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders. "We shouldn't be here."

"Why? I just trying to cheer you up." He confessed locking his hands on her waist.

"You're a good man, even for your own good." She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"It's ok… I just want you to be happy…" Nathan looked deeply into her emerald eyes.

"Thank you… You truly are the person I feel carefree with." Haley confessed.

"Haley… I…" he took a deep breath looking away.

"What bothers you Nate? You can tell me anything…" Haley urged him on.

"There's something going on in my life lately and I don't know what to do…" he started.

"Nathan, you're starting to scare me." She admitted tightening the lock of her hands on his neck.

Nathan couldn't find the right wrongs. He wasn't able to just get it out off him, especially with words. This whole thing was too hard for him. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her beautiful face and followed the voice that was screaming inside his head.

In one stiff movement, he leaned down and brought his lips on hers. Haley's eyes widened in shock and tried to fight him off. Punching his chest with force she was trying to get him to stop but failed. Nathan took her hands in his more muscular ones and brought them behind her. He brought her closer to his body and licked her down lip.

Haley was still passive but the electricity that run through her body under his touch made it inevitable not to kiss him back. Bringing her hands behind his neck, she deepened the kiss. Their kiss was passionate and needy with their lips moving hungrily and their tongues fighting for dominance.

Pulling back in need for air, Haley came face to face with the truth. That was wrong. That was the worst thing she could ever do. She had to stop it immediately.

"Nathan, stop!" she demanded stepping back. "Oh My God! What am I doing?" she placed a hand against her forehead. "I need to go."

"Haley, please wait! Let me explain!" Nathan pleaded.

"Stay away from me!" she warned pointing a finger at him and stormed out of the door.

* * *

><p>Haley made it to her house in a total blur. She was in frenzy, trying to comprehend what had happened and what got into her. Running to the front door, she got in the house and took some deep breathes trying to control her trembling body.<p>

Lucas was nowhere to be found so she guessed he was upstairs. Kicking her heels with force she run up the stairs and stormed into his office. Her fiancé was indeed there, rearranging some books on their bookcase.

"Hey babe." He greeted her with a smile. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Without answering Haley came closer to him and attacked his lips with force. Lucas was taken of guard but quickly enough he got over it and grabbed her waist.

"Whoa! Haley, what are you doing?" he whispered surprised pulling back to breath.

"Don't say anything." She whispered back starting to unbutton his shirt. "Just kisse me." She said breathlessly looking in his eyes.

Lucas was now the one that attacked her lips. Eagerly Haley responded to the kiss but she couldn't shut up a little voice in her mind that wishing for a certain raven haired man to be in Lucas's place…

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the 7th chapter! Don't forget to review and make my day! Thank you!<strong>


	8. You Took My Heart, You Broke It

**Hey everyone! You hate me, I know! I mean I'm really a bitch for saying that I'm gonna update sooner and I end up updating slower than before! I'm deeply sorry guys. It's just that I've been lacking inspiration lately. My mind couldn't think of something good to write. So one day I took Haley James' advice "iPod and a glass of wine" (:P) and that's how the chapter actually been created! I also found out some more ideas about my next chapters so I'm gonna work then pretty fast this time! So thank Mrs. Scott and enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to review and make my day! Thank you! **

* * *

><p><strong>8. You Took My Heart, You Broke It<strong>

Monday morning and Tree Hill High was full of students running around the corridors and chatting about the great party two nights ago. For Nathan, this party was disaster. It was official now; he was in love with Haley, his teacher, and she of course didn't want anything to do with him. And how could she? He was her fiancé's cousin, a student and a couple of years younger than her. For sure three things that belonged to Haley's disapprove list.

With these thoughts, Nathan walked by the noisy teenage crowd and opened his locker. Sighing he started gathering the books he needed for first period when his eyes caught her. Haley was entering the building giving weak smiles to everyone that greeted her. Baby blue and emerald green met for a second and the electricity he felt when she kissed her shook his body again.

She was worried and uncomfortable and something else. Guilt, Nathan thought. Of course she felt guilty. From the little he knew Haley he could feel that she was the person that blamed everything to herself. Why she was doing this to herself? He was the one who brought her upstairs, who made her dance with him, who _kissed_ her. He should feel guilty not her…

Haley quickly looked away avoiding his gaze and walked by him. With a heavy sigh, she walked further down the corridor and disappeared into the teachers' office.

"Nathan." A female voice made him turn around.

"What do you want Brooke?" he asked expressionless as he focused again to his locker.

"You haven't seen me for two days and you're asking me what I want?" Brooke was clearly upset.

"Brooke, I…" he sighed looking down.

"You what Nate? You forgot that I exist?" Brooke asked a little louder.

"Brooke, please calm down." He said looking around to make sure nobody is staring.

"I come to that stupid party and you don't talk to me and then you disappear all weekend and you're telling me to calm down?" she pointed every word angrily. "What's wrong with you Nathan?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He replied putting some books into his backpack.

"Stop lying to my face!" she shouted angrily and sat his locker with force. "I need some explanations!"

"I guess I have nothing to say." He said in a serious tone and walked away.

* * *

><p>Brooke stormed into the classroom angrily. After her "small talk" with Nathan she just wanted to be alone. She couldn't stand going back to the campus and having to deal with her friends who most certainly would start to ask questions.<p>

Haley James was already in the classroom, getting her stuff ready for first period. Seeing Brooke storming that angrily in the room, made her jump up her seat. Closing her eyes to regain control, she sat on her desk.

"Brooke? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry Ms. James. I didn't see you." Brooke sighed taking her usual seat.

"Nah, it's ok… Is there something wrong?" Haley hesitated but asked. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably in her chest. She could sense that this had to do with her and Nathan.

"Actually yes… It's Nathan again. But that's my problem, anyways." Brooke covered her face with her hands.

"What happened?" the teacher asked once again.

"I don't know Ms. James. He's just acting weird. He is distant and always upset minded… There is something wrong with him and I can't figure out what." She shook her head.

"I don't think there is something important. You'll short things out." Haley tried to end the uncomfortable conversation.

"I think there's somebody else in his mind." Brooke stated after a couple of silent seconds.

"What?" Haley asked a little louder. She was taken off guard and surely didn't know what to do. Cold sweat started running down her spine. "I mean Brooke come on!" she signed to regain composure. "I'm sure Nathan loves _you_."

"I don't know… I have my doubts lately." Brooke looked down at her desk. The entrance of other students in the classroom stopped their conversation, making Haley sigh in relief.

* * *

><p>"Good morning to everyone!" Lucas greeted the teenagers as he entered the gym. He had a huge smile on his face, being genially happy again after the last couple of days. Things with Haley were good again; their weekend was filled with love and happiness. His girl was back to her normal self and he couldn't be less than delighted.<p>

"So since I'm in a good mood today, I think I should not push you too much." He looked around to the players who where now relaxing to the thought of a not usual make-me-vomit practice. "Well, let's start with suicides then!" the coach gave them a fake smile.

Chattering and complains could be heard from all the players but Lucas shushed them quickly. "I believe talking is not part of our practice schedule." He stated and the boys started heading to the side of the gym to take their places.

"And that's coach's definition of an easy practice." Tim commended walking along with the others.

"Smith, care to share your comment with me and make some extra suicides?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Sorry coach!" he responded quickly with a terrified look which made coach and players laugh in unison.

"Ladies!" Lucas greeted with a crooked smile the group of cheerleaders which entered the gym.

"Little harsh, don't you think, Coach Scott?" Alex commended pointing at the teenage boys who were now breathing heavily due to the running.

"No pain no gain, Ms. Dupree!" he replied back clearly amused.

"You're the boss!" she admitted raising her hands in the rain and went back to take her spot.

"Brooke!" Lucas waved seeing her hurrying her way into the gym.

"Oh, hey Lucas." She sighed brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ready for practice, captain?" he joked but frowned when she didn't offer him her usual dimple smile.

"Yeah… Maybe this would get my mind of stuff." She admitted playing with the hem of her pink tank top.

"Brooke, is there something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Not, really… Just stuff with Nathan." She looked up at him.

"What did he do?" he asked a little upset.

"Oh, nothing. That's the thing that bothers me." She let a sarcastic laugh.

"Ok, you lost me here." Lucas admitted clearly confused.

"It's ok Lucas. It's not your problem anyway. Thanks for caring." She said quickly before returning back to her squad.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the day was over and Nathan was with Chris and Chase walking towards their cars at the parking lot. His day was such a mess. He was always upset minded thinking about Haley and he fought with Brooke, who clearly had nothing to do with his messed up head. How could he screw everything up?<p>

"So guys, are you in for some NBA Live? We have the house to ourselves. My parents are working late." Chase's voice brought him to reality again.

"Sweet!" Chris exclaimed rubbing his hands with a smirk. "I'm in!"

"What about you Nate?" Chase brought his attention to him.

"Hmm… Yeah… I guess I'm in too…" Nathan agreed half-hearted.

"Great! Prepare to lose again!" Chris challenged both of them.

"Yeah, like you're undefeated Chris!" Chase scoffed. "You remember the last time-"

Nathan muted their conversation again, like he had done most of the time today. Looking around to the parking lot, his eyes wandered through the teenage crowd and stopped at the area where the teachers used to park their cars. He did this without thinking, just gazing at that spot.

A couple of minutes later, he saw her. He saw her pretty, petite figure appear at the parking lot walking quickly to hide her nervousness. Her beautiful hair were bouncing freely at her shoulders and before her eyes could meet his for a second time this day, she brought her sunglasses down her face denying the intercourse.

Getting into her car, Haley made quickly her way out of the parking lot. Nathan sighed heavily. He needed to do something, to talk to her, to explain and to understand. They shouldn't be avoiding each other; he didn't want that. He needed to act fast.

"Hm, guys actually I have something to do right now, ok? I'll talk to you later." Was the only think he said before getting into his car and driving off quickly.

* * *

><p>Nathan skipped the small porch stairs quickly and looking around to see if anyone was watching, he took a deep breath and knocked the door. A couple of seconds later the face he longed to see all weekend appeared in front of him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Haley snapped.

"I came to talk." Nathan said determined.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said coldly and moved to close the door.

Nathan got in the way quickly. "Please. Just five minutes. I promise." He pleaded and there was something in his eyes that Haley couldn't say no to him.

Getting inside, Haley crossed her hands on her chest. "Five minutes." She reminded him.

"Well, first I want to apologize about Saturday. What I did was stupid and totally disrespectful, I know." He rubbed his hands nervously.

"Yes, it was. And totally wrong, I might add." Haley said in her professional voice.

"But I can't help the fact that I want to do it again." He admitted looking up.

"Nathan." She warned.

"No, listen to me please." He took a step closer to her. "I'm in love with you Haley. And I don't care if you're my teacher or… or my soon to be cousin-in law." He stuttered. "I liked you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I didn't know it back then but now I'm sure. I want to be with you."

"Nathan, do you hear yourself right now? You're telling a teacher that you want to be with her!" she said upset.

"Stop with the stupid labels!" he replied upset too.

"I can't stop because they do exist! And they exist to separate people Nathan! I'm not a high school girl, I'm your teacher and I'm marrying your cousin for God's sake!" she was angry now.

"Do you think that I don't know? That I wanted things to be like that?" he shouted back.

"But you clearly don't do anything about it! You make things more difficult!" she snapped.

"I don't? I tried so hard to get you out of my mind, to return back to my normal life but I can't! The image of you is glued to my mind from the moment I wake up to the last split second before I fall asleep!" he said in a desperate tone.

Haley closed her eyes, feeling bad for yelling at him. "Nathan, listen to me." She looked in his eyes grabbing his elbows. "You have to stop this. You have to stop torturing yourself. You and I is just a creepy story!"

"I don't believe that." He replied quickly.

"Well, I do. I'm a teacher and I'm gonna get married soon…" Haley sighed, for the first time terrified of the idea of marriage.

"Haley please! Don't lie to me! You and Lucas are drifting apart!" Nathan pointed out.

She eyed him upset. "Yeah, we have our problems but I love him."

"No, you don't. At least not as much as you used to." He replied.

"I love your cousin, Nathan! I'm in love with me! What else can I say to you to understand it?" Haley said angrily bringing her left hand to her forehead.

"Well, then ok. But if you love him that much why did you kiss me back at the party?" Nathan pushed her further.

"Oh, I did not!" she scoffed.

"Yes, you did! You wanted to kiss me. I could feel it." He said full of determination.

"No, I didn't!" Haley insisted, like a stubborn five year old. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, I think I do…" he made a secure step closer to her. "And I bet if I tried that again you would react like the first time." He looked down at her lips which were inches apart from his.

Haley was mesmerized by his determination and the intoxicating scent of his presence. She could feel his hot breath against her lips and his baby blue eyes were so intense on her face. Closing her eyes to regain her composure, she took some steps back.

"Ok Nathan! This has to stop! I don't love you!" he pointed every word.

"You don't mean that." Nathan said but evidence of fear that this statement might be true was clear on his face.

"Well, I'm sure I do! I'm in love with Lucas and I didn't think even for a split second to do something with you. You're just a student to me and nothing else." She said coldly.

"Is that you're final decision?" Nathan was still trying to find some hope.

"Yes, Nathan. It is." She confirmed his darkest fears.

"Well, then I guess I'm not welcomed here anymore." He stated in a serious voice and left, not wanting Haley to see his broken pride and heart.

* * *

><p>Nathan didn't know what time it was, if anyone was searching of him or if everyone saw him here. He was at the river court since the last couple of hours, since the time he stormed out of his cousin's house trying to convince her fiancé to leave him. And why? Because he had feelings for her. He now truly believed that he was a bad person.<p>

Throwing some last hoops at the basket, he decided to go back and face the world again. He was shuttered yes, but sitting here and crying for his pity self wasn't a solution. Putting back his sweatpants' jacket, he reached for his pocket and took his phone out to check the time.

Looking at the screen, he realized that somebody was actually searching for him; he had three missed calls and one text. The calls were from his mom and Chase but he didn't bother returning them. Last was the text which was sent from Brooke.

"_Meet me at my place at 7.00. Don't be late… XOXO"_ he read to himself and checked the time again. It was 6.30 which meant that he had time to take a quick shower and head to her house.

He needed to go there and talk to her. Explain to her why he had been such an ass and telling her not to worry about him. Brooke was a huge part of his life and he didn't deserve that behavior. He needed to be true to her…

Seven o'clock and Nathan was at the front door of Brooke's house. Opening the unlocked door, he stepped inside.

"Brooke!" he shouted but he gained no answer. "Brooke!" he tried again.

Walking further in the house, he understood that no one of her parents were around. Brooke was nowhere to be seen at the living room or the kitchen so Nathan made his way upstairs.

Brooke's room was the second to the left. Light blues music could be heard from the inside making Nathan frown in confusion. Reaching for the door handle, he opened the door seeing something that took him of guard.

"Hey baby…" Brooke said in her low, raspy voice and smiled sweetly at him.

Nathan gulped at the view in front of him. She was on the bed wearing nothing but a small piece of underwear; dark blue and very, _very_ linger-ish. Her makeup was light and her hair was in free brunette locks down her shoulders. His eyes wandered from her beautiful face to her pointed-out cleavage, her well-shaped belly and hips and then to her creamy legs that were decorated with a pair of black high heels. The curtains were drawn and candles were lit at the corners of the room, leaving a sweet scent which, mixed with her addictive perfume, made an intoxicating and hard to resist atmosphere.

"Brooke, what… What are all these?" he stuttered hard to compose himself.

"My surprise…"she admitted. "You were a little stressed lately and I thought you could use the help." she said seductively.

"You shouldn't have." He dropped his eyes to the floor ashamed about himself.

"Well, I have a different opinion… Come on… Have a seat." She patted the place next to her with a smile. The tremble of her hand however made Nathan understand her nervousness.

"Brooke, I don't think that's a good idea." He refused.

"Oh, don't be shy." Brooke stood up and made his way towards him. Nathan closed his eyes to regain control.

"Nathan look at me." She put a hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes. "You don't need to worry. I thought about it. I want you Nathan. I cannot fight it anymore." She said looking deeply in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean, you wanted to wait and that's fine by me…" Nathan argued back but she put a finger on his lips to hush him.

"I'm ready. I'm sure about you…" she whispered and kissed his lips while caressing his chest.

"Brooke…" he broke the kiss. "Wait."

"I'm done waiting. I want you right now." She said determined and started tagging up his shirt.

"Listen to me." He said in a serious tone taking her hands and putting them behind her back. "You're blind trusting me and that's not fair."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"It means that I'm not the guy for you…" he admitted.

"What? Nathan, what's going on?" she took a step backwards.

"Brooke… I… I don't know what to say…" Nathan stuttered again. He wasn't good with words, let alone this kind of conversations.

"Oh God!" Brooke closed her eyes letting a sarcastic laugh. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"Brooke, listen to me!" Nathan tried to explain.

"Silly, silly Brooke!" she grimaced running a hand through her hair. "Why now Nathan?" she snapped at him. "Why today?"

"Because I hate lying to you." He whispered. "And because I didn't want to take advantage of you." He said pointing the bed.

"Yeah, right…" Brooke turned to her wardrobe and put on her robe, now insecure to be semi naked in front of him. "God, I feel so stupid! I spent the entire noon planning a perfect night for me and you and you just ruined everything!" she said upset.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I really am." He looked her with sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I bet you are." She eyed him. "Can at least now the reason?" she demanded.

"I guess I'm…" he looked up at her hesitating to say what was about to say but he decided to be honest. "I'm not in love with you anymore."

Brooke's eyes became watery and looked away to hide it from him. "Wow! Pretty painful reason, don't you think? And when did you stop loving me Nathan? The day you said that "we're always gonna be together" or when you looked me in the eyes and kissed me with all the passion you got? Huh, when Nathan?" she said angrily.

"You have every right to be upset right now, but"

"Upset?" she cut him off. "Believe me upset doesn't even come close to the things I feel now." She snapped angrily.

"Who is she?" Brooke asked after a couple of silent seconds, disgust even to look at him.

"Who is who?" Nathan asked confused.

"The new one. Who is she? I want to know." She demanded.

"There's no new one, Brooke." He lied.

"Like I don't know you." She scoffed. "Anyway, I don't care. At least she probably is some hot chick that can give you the satisfaction I didn't give you these years." She said with hatred.

"Brooke, that's not true." Nathan replied.

"Look, I don't want to know any of your lame excuses ok?" Brooke shouted whipping a rebellious tear that escaped her eye. "I get it; you broke up with me. Can you please leave me alone now?" she pointed at the door.

"But, Brooke I have to give you more explanations." Nathan continued.

"I said leave!" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs and collapsed on the floor. This feared Nathan who hesitantly walked to the door deciding to give her some space. When he closed the front door behind him, Brooke finally let her tears fall down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what time it was; she didn't even know where she was. After Nathan left she couldn't hold back her tears. She cried her eyes out, she cursed, she mourned her broken heart. Brooke Davis was in love with Nathan Scott. For two years now, that seemed enough but clearly Nathan didn't share the same opinion.<p>

Fortunately or unfortunately, she wasn't the kind of girl who, after a breakup, would stay at home, watch lame TV shows and eat every item in the fridge that contained high amount of sugar. Brooke wanted to break free, to get out and walk and let the cold winter air clear her mind and, maybe, do something for the pain in her heart.

The cold breeze enveloped her body and she clenched tighter her black leather jacket. The previously small drops of rain were now turning into a heavy one but she didn't hurry herself up. The emotional state she was in right now made her instincts of survival not her priority.

"Brooke!" she heard a male voice calling but she didn't even flinch, her eyes staying still on the road ahead her.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" the voice came from next two her and she jumped in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled down at her.

"Hmm, just walking…" she replied expressionless turning her face again to the road.

"In the rain? C'mon Brooke! You're gonna catch a cold!" Lucas said in a grown-up tone.

"Lucas, I'm not in the mood…" she whispered.

"What happened, Brooke?" he asked concerned frowning annoyed by the heavy rain that was hitting his face.

"Just leave me alone, ok? I'm fed up with the Scotts trying to mess up my life!" she snapped.

"Ok, then." Lucas nodded and grabbed her elbow.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Brooke tried to break free removing her wet hair off her face.

Without a word, he drugged her to a nearby building and brought both of then under the roof so they didn't get wet.

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled angrily.

"You're angry, I know. So talk to me. What happened?" Lucas insisted.

"Why do you even care?" she continued with the yelling.

"Because it's you, Brooke. I'm always gonna want to help you." He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah right, enough with the lies already!" she snapped.

"Nathan did something, didn't he?" he asked but most rhetorically.

"God, why are you guys like this? Is there a sign in my temple that says idiot or something?" Brooke shouted.

"Brooke, just calm down and tell me everything, ok?" he grabbed her shoulders and looked deeply in her eyes.

Brooke sank to the ground and laid her back across the cold wall. "We broke up." She whispered not looking at him.

"What?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah… He told me that he didn't love me anymore…" she let her tears roam down her face.

"That's not possible." Lucas said not believing his ears.

"What's wrong with me, Lucas?" she turned to face him. "What I did wrong?"

"That's not your fault. Somehow my jackass cousin managed to blow it again." Lucas assured her.

"But I'm always the idiot who falls for it. And I'm tired of feeling bad." Brooke looked him with her watery eyes.

"You're not an idiot, Brooke. You're just hurt. Time will heal everything, I promise." He hesitated but caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I yelled to you." She sobbed.

"Oh, don't worry about it." He grimaced whipping her tears with his thumb.

"Thank you for being here for me, Lucas." She whispered.

"Thank you for letting me, at last." He gave her a small smile. "Everything is going to be ok…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Haley James entered Tree Hill High with a heavy heart. Her first period was the senior class and that made her pretty nervous. She didn't even want to see Nathan let alone act normal with him. Everything was just so complicating and she hated it.<p>

With a heavy sigh, she fixed her coat and entered the class.

"Good morning guys." She made herself form a smile and the students greeted her back. "Are we all settled?"

Her eyes wandered the room and checked to see any absence. The desk at the middle of the class was the last one to notice and a feeling of disappointment filled her heart when she saw that it was empty.

"Uh, where's Nathan?" she asked but no one knew the answer.

A knock interrupted the silence and the door opened revealing principal Turner.

"Ms. James, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked politely.

"Yeah sure" she nodded. "You guys open up your books at page ten and I'll be back in a sec." she stepped outside of the class and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Mr. Turner?" Haley asked nervous.

"I'm here for a student, Nathan Scott." The principal started and Haley's heart sank. "He came to my office today and told me that he decided to drop school."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it guys! I'm sorry again for the delay! Please forgive me and review! Thank you! <strong>


	9. Behind Closed Doors

**Daram! Fast update, don't you think? Well, I thought I owed this to you! Thank you guys for not losing interest in my story! I wanna thank from the depths of my heart all of you who reviewed and subscripted to my story! I love you all guys! So this is the new chapter! It's pretty disent I think so read and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Behind Closed Doors<strong>

A week. It's been a week since their last talk, since the day he decided to drop school. Haley didn't know what to do. She talked to everyone; Lucas, Dan, Deb. She insisted that Nathan would listen to them if they tried to change his mind. Yet neither his parents nor his beloved cousin managed to persuade him into staying. Calm talks turned into angry fights but Nathan was sure; he didn't want to step back into the school again.

Every time Haley had a calculus lesson with her senior students, she walked into a dead classroom. Nathan was always the center of attention, the vibe among his group of friends. Now his friends were moody missing him at school and Brooke was always so sad. Lucas had told Haley about their break up and from that day on she couldn't look Brooke in the eye. Haley knew that she was responsible for her emotional condition and seeing her like that made the level of her guilt increase every day.

But of course, she couldn't bury the feeling of emptiness she was also feeling. She missed seeing his face, hearing him joking with his friends or watching him playing basketball with his cousin at the back yard of their house. It was the little things that Haley understood she was noticing on him all this time. She managed to persuade herself that she was just missing him because he was part of the family even thought that wasn't the truth and she knew it…

Haley and Lucas had just finished lunch when the door bell rung. Opening the door, Lucas came face to face with his aunt.

"Hey aunt Deb. Come on in." he stepped aside and she got in.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your lunch." She gave him a weak smile.

"Nah, we just finished." He answered as long as Haley stepped out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Deb." Haley smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you." Deb explained and Haley frowned.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you alone then. Nice seeing you aunt." Lucas smirked.

"You too, Luke." She smirked back.

"So, what's up Deb?" Haley asked nervous as Lucas disappeared upstairs and the two women sat on the couch.

"I'm here for Nathan…" the older Scott started.

"What? What's that suppose to mean?" Haley asked a little louder.

"Well, I was hoping if you could talk to him…" she explained and Haley let a relief sigh.

"About what?" she asked confused.

"Oh come on Haley! About the school thing! He doesn't listen to any of us!" Deb explained.

"I don't think I can, Deb… And besides if he doesn't listen to you what tells you he's gonna listen to me?"

"You're his teacher Haley. And I have never heard Nathan talk that much for any other of his teachers before." She assured her.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked curious.

"You changed him. All these years Nathan was only interested in basketball and parties. And when you came all these changed. I came home from work and I caught my son reading a book! I was shocked!" she chuckled.

"I'm glad I did this for him…" Haley smiled but more to herself.

"Please Haley don't let my boy slip in again. Do it for me…" Deb pleaded reaching for her hand.

Looking to their hands and then back at the woman in front of her, she knew she couldn't say no to the begging of a mother. Even thought she was risking too much right now she didn't have another choice. "Ok, I'm gonna do it." She nodded and Deb smiled relived.

* * *

><p>Nathan was at the river court again, just like he did every day of this week. Now that he wasn't attending school he used to spend all his free time here playing and thinking. Hopefully everyone had stopped trying to make him change his mind and he was glad. He was tired of telling again and again the same lies and excuses. He didn't want to go back at school anymore; he didn't want to see Haley, he didn't want to face Brooke. There were too many people he didn't want to hurt anymore.<p>

At that time a small red car stopped in front of him. Of course he knew who it belonged to but he just chose to ignore it and focus back on his game.

"And I thought we don't get to talk anymore." He commented throwing a free throw when Haley approached him.

"I'm here for your mom." Haley replied.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked anxious and it was the first time in a week that their eyes met.

"Don't worry; she's fine." She assured him. "She just asked me to talk to you."

"Well, clearly you said everything you had to say the last time." He returned back to his game.

"Nathan, dropping school is not a solution to your problem." Haley pointed out.

"Well, let me have a different opinion." He insisted not even looking at her.

Haley sighed. "Could you please stop for a second so we can talk?"

"I can't right now. I'm in the middle of my throws set." He lied and threw the ball which went through the basket.

Haley caught the ball before it hit the ground. "Ok, that's enough. I don't care what you're dealing with but you have to listen to me!" she said in a fierce voice. "Don't you understand that you're whole life is being shaped right now? Well, like it or not, it does. And it does not ask for second chances. I'm not kidding, Nathan." She looked up at him.

"Try to get in my shoes for a day and see for yourself if I can walk into your classroom again or not." Nathan replied in a tired tone.

"You know, Nathan? You have to find a better excuse because having a crush on your teacher won't make you feel better when you're gonna wander around unemployed." Haley narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, right, whatever…" Nathan replied looking away. "Are you done with the lecture?"

"Ok… At least I tried." Haley dropped the ball and turned around walking to her car, so disappointed by Nathan's behavior.

* * *

><p>"I suck." Lucas sighed as he threw himself on the couch, next to Haley.<p>

"And what exactly led to that insight tonight?" she joked looking at him through her black glasses.

"Really funny." He frowned looking at her. "It's just that my team is doing worst than ever and I'm the one to blame for that."

"Why you say that?" Haley put the tests she was correcting at the coffee table next to her.

"Well, for starters, I'm the coach… And now that Nathan is gone I have another spot to fill. He was indeed a good player." He sighed.

"I'm sorry babe… I didn't manage to change his mind too." she shrugged.

"No one will. Nathan was always very stubborn; he doesn't listen to anyone." Lucas explained. "But it's a shame to drop school like that! I mean what is he thinking? Maybe Brooke could do something about it but now that they broke up I suppose this is out of the picture…"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Haley agreed. "So Nathan and Brooke were together for many years?" she asked curious now.

"Approximately two years." Lucas answered.

"And why… I mean you know why they broke up?" she hesitated but asked.

"Apparently Nathan stopped loving Brooke. Or least that what he said to her." Lucas shrugged.

"Oh…" was the only thing Haley could think of saying.

"I mean I don't get it. I saw how they used to interact; they seemed in love. How can this happen from one day to another? Nathan was head over heels." Lucas wondered.

Haley couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy at his statement. "I don't know… It just does…"

"Nah, I think it's just a phase. I'm pretty sure they're gonna be back together soon." Lucas stated and Haley was now sure that the previous small hint of jealously was now taking over her body.

* * *

><p>"Hey cheery!" Lucas shouted at Brooke, when he saw her downtown the next evening.<p>

"Hi Luke." She gave him a weak smile. "Little unrealistic the nickname, don't you think?"

"Nah, you'll always be my cheery girl!" he said with a goofy grin that made Brooke giggle lightly. "That's it, Brooke. That's the spirit." He smiled.

"Thanks Luke. You really made my day!" she smiled back.

"So where are you heading?" he asked walking next to her.

"Oh, just home. I just finished from the tutor center and now I'm free." She explained.

"Good. So then what do you say about an ice cream?" Lucas offered with a smile.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"C'mon! You said it yourself that we haven't hung out for ages." He pointed out her words.

"Yeah, but ice cream? I mean it's nearly winter, Luke!" Brooke smirked.

"So? What's that suppose to mean? But maybe you're not as taught as you say you are… Maybe you are all girly girl…" Lucas teased her.

"Oh yeah? Come on! Let's get the stupid ice cream!" Brooke narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed amused by her behavior.

A quarter later, Brooke and Lucas were sitting at a small table at the ice cream parlor enjoying their ice creams. Lucas's idea was indeed good; he managed to cheer Brooke up and they were actually having a great time.

"So aren't you gonna open your envelope yet?" Lucas asked looking at the small envelope at the table in front of her. The owners decided to give each of their customers an envelope which held a gift for them.

"Nah! What's the purpose anyway? I mean it's probably some lame ass discount or something." Brooke said uninterested continuing her ice cream.

"Oh come on! It might be good! Open it!" he urged her on.

Brooke looked from the envelope to Lucas. "Ok fine! But if you open yours too."

"That's a deal." He smirked.

"All right." Brooke laid her cup of ice cream to the table and opened the envelope. "Like I said!" she exclaimed. "Five hundred percent discount on your next order!" she read and threw the paper to the table making Lucas laugh. "Don't laugh! Yours may be even worse!" she pointed out.

"Let me see…" Lucas said and took the paper out of the envelope. "Well, mine is actually good…" he replied with a smirk not believing what he just read.

"Yeah? What is it?" Brooke leaned closer.

"It's… It's two tickets to the upcoming Kings of Leon concert!" Lucas gave Brooke a surprise smirk.

"Shut up!" she grabbed the paper from his hands to see. "That's awesome Luke! They're my favorite!" she said excited.

"Well, that's actually a very nice gift!" Lucas smiled proud for himself.

"Yeah! I believe Haley will be very excited!" Brooke smiled.

"Nah… Haley is more into classical stuff… She doesn't like them." Lucas shook his said.

"Oh, that's too bad… They really are some band!" Brooke smiled.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked after thinking about it for a second.

"What? Lucas I can't!" Brooke laughed.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"Because I just can't! What is Haley going to say? I cannot go to a concert with her fiancé!" Brooke explained.

"Oh, don't be silly! Haley knows we are friends! And I think that she'll be very happy if I take you with me." Lucas assured her with a smile.

"I don't know Lucas…" Brooke hesitated looking again at the paper.

"Say yes. Let yourself enjoy something for the first time." They looked deeply at each others' eyes.

"Ok then! I'm in!" she assured him with a wide smile.

* * *

><p>"Babe, I'm home!" Lucas shouted dropping his keys on the cabinet.<p>

"Kitchen!" he heard his fiancé's voice.

"Hmm, something smells nice in hear." He commended entering the room.

"C'mon! Tell me what you think." Haley approached him with a ladle with cheese and macaroni.

Lucas took a bite. "It's perfect." He smiled.

"Thank you. So how was your day?" Haley returned back to her cooking.

"Pretty good. The team is starting getting better. Oh and I hung out with Brooke for a while." Lucas sat on a stool.

"Oh…" Haley exclaimed. "How is she holding up?" she asked ashamed for herself.

"She's starting getting better. We went for an ice cream; I thought it was a good idea. To cheer her up, you know." Lucas explained.

"Yeah, sure." Haley replied quickly focusing on the dishes she was now washing.

"I won two pickets for the Kings of Leon concert. It's tomorrow night and I'm gonna take Brooke with me." He blurred out suddenly.

"What?" Haley turned to look at him with a frown.

"They're her favorite band and I know you don't like them so…" he tried to explain himself quickly.

"So? You should have asked me first, Luke!" Haley exclaimed upset.

"I'm sorry! I just offered to take her with me without thinking." Lucas replied.

"Well, next time try to think about me for once!" Haley snapped making her way upstairs really upset.

* * *

><p>Friday night, the night of the concert, came pretty quickly. However, Haley and Lucas didn't say another word to each other. Haley was giving him the silent treatment and Lucas just gave up trying to explain himself; at last, he didn't do anything wrong. He was just taking a friend to a concert in order to cheer her up. That's what friends do, right?<p>

Lucas got dressed into a dark blue denim and a bordeaux and brown check shirt and then wore his favorite body spray. When downstairs, he entered the living where Haley was reading a book. From the frown in her face, he could tell that she was uneasy with the situation.

"So I'm gonna go now…" Lucas announced.

"Have fun." Haley said in a mocking tone.

"Haley, please… Don't be like that." Lucas said with a tiring expression on his face.

"Just go Lucas. You don't want Brooke to wait, do you?" Haley said upset.

"Ok, I'm gonna go…" he raised his hands in the air giving up and after grabbing his black jacket, he left the house.

Haley dropped the book she was reading, clearly upset. How did he just leave her here and went out with another woman? Yes, she knew they were friends and she wouldn't tell him not to go with her, if he asked. The fact that made her so angry with him was just that he didn't think of her first; something that does so much lately.

Haley sighed heavily. Not that she was a saint after all. She had to admit; all this week her mind was stuck at Nathan. She couldn't get him out of her mind; she was rewinding her last conversation with him over and over again. Yes, she lied to him. Nathan was right; she wanted him to kiss her. That was the truth, even if it was so inappropriate.

She wanted to go find him, to see if she indeed was missing him. No! she thought to herself. She was better than this. Determined, she took her book and started reading again. But she couldn't concentrate, like her mind was rejecting everything that hadn't to do with the raven haired man.

Once again she closed the book. And she knew that now wouldn't be able to restrain herself from going to him…

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Lucas was in front of Brooke's house. Reaching for the doorbell, he waited a second before the door opened and she appeared in front of him.<p>

"Hey Luke!" she greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi! You look beautiful." Lucas smiled back. Indeed she was beautiful in her beige baggy off shoulder blouse paired with black trousers, black and beige flats and black leather jacket. Her hair was tousled and her makeup was light but with a bordeaux lipstick was standing out.

"Thanks!" she smiled. "Let me grab my bag and we are off to go!" she walked to the cabinet and took her black bag. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Hey there Luke! Take care of my little girl!" Ted Davis smiled as he appeared to the door.

"Don't worry about that Ted!" Lucas nodded with a smile. Brooke's dad was always very fond of Lucas. So they had passed the "Mr. Davis" phase a long time ago.

"Ok! Let's go!" Brooke chuckled rolling her eyes. "Bye daddy!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye angel! Nice to see you again Luke!" Ted waved and Lucas smiled.

"So, I guess you are good at this. My dad likes you already so this gives you extra points!" Brooke joked on their way to his car.

"Remind me to thank your dad afterwards ok?" Lucas smirked opening the door for her.

"Lose the grin, naughty boy! I'm not that easy!" she giggled at Lucas's hurt expression. "So are you coming or not?" she asked looking at him just standing there.

"Yes ma'am!" Brooke laughed as he saluted her and made his way quickly in the car.

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night and, unlike other Fridays, Nathan was alone with his depressed self. He didn't want to do anything with the guys so he had decided to stay at home. But then his dad started again to piss him off because of his decision to drop school so he slammed the door behind him and left the house.<p>

Now he was at the gym of Tree Hill High, lying at the bleachers in the front row and thinking. He had a pair of spare keys that Lucas had given him in case of emergency so he had easy access through the back door.

A couple of minutes later, he heard some light footsteps. Standing up he was about to ask who was there when a pretty petite figure stepped closer to him.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" he asked not believing in his eyes.

"I'm searching you for over an hour now." She replied.

"How… How did you know where I was?" he asked confused.

"I was driving and it remembered that Lucas had told me you had a spare key. So I came…" she explained quickly.

They fell into an awkward silence. But Haley finally broke it.

"You were right." She sighed heavily and gulped. "I wanted you to kiss me."

"Haley…" he whispered looking in her eyes.

"I'm so confused Nathan. It's just that this is so wrong but… but it feels so right." She sighed looking at his baby blue eyes.

"I know. This is right Haley." He took some secure steps towards her.

"How can you be so sure?" Haley asked in a desperate tone.

"Because I'm sure about my feelings…" Nathan placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it softly. Haley leaned to his touch and closed her eyes.

"If I kiss you right now…" her eyes snapped open "would you hold it against me?" Nathan whispered near her lips.

"I thought you'd never gonna ask…" Haley whispered back and her lips met into a peck kiss.

Haley stood to her pip toes and locked her hands behind his neck. Nathan let his hands roam to her sides and rested them to her waist bringing her close to his body. Her kiss grew into a more passionate and hungry one, with their tongues fighting for dominance. Haley run her delicate fingers through his short raven hair and bit his down lip making Nathan moan into the kiss.

Pulling back for air, Haley made a step back and without taking her eyes off his, she started so very slowly to unbutton the red shirt she was wearing until revealing a black lace bra. Nathan dropped his eyes from her stunning face, to her perfect neck and finally to her pointed out cleavage. Reaching out, he pushed the thin material off her shoulders which fell down to her feet like silk. Capturing her lips again, they both knew that there was no turning back anymore…

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Lucas parked his car in front of Brooke's house for the second time. The concert was great and Kings of Leon was amazing. Both of them had a blast.<p>

"So that was fun, huh?" Lucas asked stopping the car.

"That was awesome! Thank you for taking me Lucas!" Brooke had this blissful smile from the moment the concert started.

"No need to thank me Brooke. You know I would do anything for you." He smiled his illegal smile.

"I appreciate it, really. Unlike your jackass of a cousin you were here for me. No offence." She grimaced.

"Non taken! He is a jackass for letting you go. It's his lose, Brooke!" he stated.

"You believe that?" she asked with disbelief.

"Of course I do. And don't you ever dare to underestimate yourself!" he said fiercely.

She smiled. "Thank you for boosting up my self esteem!" they both chuckled. "Luke, I think there is somebody else in his mind." Brooke's laughter stopped.

"What? No. I don't believe that." Lucas replied.

"I have a feeling, you know. I had that feeling for a couple of months now, like I was sharing him with somebody else." Brooke confessed.

"I don't think Nathan would do such a thing." He stated sure for his cousin.

"Lucas, you know…" she hesitated "me and Nathan didn't have…" she stuttered uneasy.

"You didn't have what?" he asked confused.

"Well I mean Nathan had done it before but I haven't had physical connection with somebody, if you know what I mean." Brooke tried to explain it somehow.

"Oh!" Lucas's eyes widened. "Oh! I got it." He stiffed in the car seat uneasy.

"Yeah. And I think that maybe that's the reason he broke up with me." Brooke sighed.

"That's stupid Brooke. Nathan loved you for what you are not for what you were giving him. The fact that you were insanely in love with love with him should have been enough for him. At least it would be for me." Lucas said in serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… That's what everybody keeps saying! But I just can't help but think about this too." Brooke dropped her eyes to her hands.

"Look at me Brooke." Lucas put a hand under her chin and lifted her face in order to look at him. "You're beautiful inside and out. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Trust me." He smiled.

Brooke closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you once again Lucas. I wouldn't make it through all this without you."

"Anytime at your service, pretty girl!" he said in a professional tone and Brooke giggled.

"So, I should get going if I want Ted to get any sleep tonight!" Brooke said sarcastically and Lucas laughed. "Thanks again for the night Luke. I had a great time." She smiled.

"Me too. I'll see you on Monday. Goodnight pretty girl." He smiled.

"Goodnight Luke!" she smiled back and run up her porch stairs.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley were aware of neither the time nor the place. Nathan was lying on his black jacket at the side of the court with Haley on top of him, with her grey coat covering her low bare half. Both of them spent and exhausted, were sharing a comfortable silence, with Nathan running his hand lazily up and down her smooth back.<p>

Both of them were overwhelmed. Haley was shocked at how a boy who previously thought only as her student would turn out to be a man that made her shiver under his touch. She couldn't say that she had that many of experiences-Lucas was her second lover- but she couldn't deny the pleasure and fullness she felt in Nathan's arms. He made her arch for his touch, want him to held her even closer. Yes, like she said earlier, it was so wrong but so damn right at the same time…

Nathan could feel it too. He felt for the first time how it was to make love and worship someone. This was nothing like when he lost his virginity to an older cheerleader at some lame party two years ago. Nathan felt whole having Haley in his arms and he didn't want to let go off her. She was the first woman who was giving him chills to every inch of his body and made him crave to touch and to be touched.

"You realize what we just did?" Haley spoke near his chest, her voice of logic coming to the surface again.

"Yeah… And it was amazing…" Nathan smirked kissing her hair.

"Nathan, what are we gonna do? This is gonna hurt so many people." She rested her chin on his chest in order to face him.

"I know but I'm ready to fight for you. I don't care about the consequences." Nathan said in a determined voice.

"You stubborn man." Haley reached to caress his cheek. "Nathan, we have to stop that." She said calmly.

"No. I'm not leaving you now that I finally found you." He raised himself to a sitting position and adjusted Haley on his lap.

"We can't go on like that." She shook her head with sadness. "Let's just keep this good memory. Otherwise, we're gonna hurt people we love." Haley looked him in the eyes.

"It hurts Haley. Not being able to hold you, to kiss, to be around you." Nathan held her tighter.

"I know." She nodded in agreement. "But that's the way it should be." She hugged him tightly and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan looked up at her.

"I have to head home. Lucas will return soon." She sighed getting dressed. She hated that she had to leave.

Haley could see the hurt expression on Nathan's face as she was getting dressed. When she was fully clothed she leaned down to be eye level with him and brought a hand to his cheek.

"It's not easy for me either." She whispered near his lips and rested her forehead to his. "I love you." She confessed and kissed him fiercely on the lips before running away.

"I love you too." Nathan whispered to the empty gym which now was colder than ever.

* * *

><p><strong> Soooo? Love me or hate me? Please sent me your reviews and tell me! Thank you! <strong>


	10. Your Cheating Heart

**And it's here! Chapter ten is up guys! I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! Truth is that I had a little of a writer's block. I mean I knew what I wanted to write about Naley but Brucas, oh, they gave me a hard time for this chapter. I was writing and erasing and then again writing and erasing. Well, finaly I came up with something! I hope you like it! Thank you all for reviewing my previous chapter; I love all your feedback. You are amazing! So I'm letting you read now and please don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>10. Your Cheating Heart<strong>

Guilt was the right word to describe Haley's feelings at that moment. The car ride from Tree Hill High to their home was in a blur and frenzy. With a shaking body, she entered the house which felt so cold that night, so hostile. With a face white like a sheet and hands tightening on her black blazer she got into the bathroom. In quick and violent movements Haley distracted all of her clothes and punished her sinful body and mind with cold water. She wanted to vanish the guilt, to turn back time and erase everything. With a sponge, Haley started rubbing her skin fast and hard trying to clean it from every Nathan's touch and kiss, even from every breath he took upon her. Giving up, she threw the sponge with force at the other side of the bathtub and resting her back on the cold tiles behind her she let the heavy tears run down her face.

"Hales! I'm home!" Lucas's voice brought her to reality.

Snapping her eyes open, she whipped her eyes and grabbed a towel to cover her body. Wet hair and body, she made slow and secure steps down the stairs trying to hide her guilt and nervousness. How was she supposed to face him after all the things she had done? Lucas, the man she loved, the man she agreed to marry.

"Hey…" she whispered with a shaking voice, without daring to look him in the eye.

"Hi babe. I didn't mean to interrupt your shower." He smiled.

"It's ok…" she continued in the same voice and wrapped the towel tighter on her body.

"You're soaking wet! I don't want you to catch a cold." He came closer and raised his hands to hug her.

Haley took a step back. "Is there something wrong?" he asked curious.

"No." Haley looked up at his eyes, instantly feeling ashamed to even talk to him. "I just don't want to get you wet."

"Silly girl!" he smiled and caressed her cheek, making Haley look down avoiding his gaze. "Anyway, you should have come with us. The band was great!"

"Glad you enjoyed it." She said in a monotone voice.

"Anyway, let's not talk about this ok?" he put his hands on her cheeks. "How about I help you wipe all this water off of you..?" Lucas whispered with a naughty smirk.

Haley shivered, not from need for him, but from the ache in her heart regarding everything she had done. She closed her eyes, trying to push back the tears that were again forming in her eyes, and shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood Lucas." She couldn't find anything else to say.

"Are you still mad at me for taking Brooke to the concert?" Lucas wondered.

"No, it's that I'm tired tonight. I really can't." she explained quickly and slowly made her way up to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>The week that followed, things seemed simple but actually they were more complicated than ever. Talk of the family was Nathan's return at school and of course everyone was happy he finally made the right decision. Lucas was more oblivious than ever, Nathan had always that pleading in his eyes every time he was looking at Haley and Haley herself was in the middle trying to keep her distance from the raven haired guy and focus on her fiancé. Something that was so hard indeed…<p>

"Good morning." She greeted her senior class placing a cup of coffee on her desk. "So are you ready for your test?"

"Is there a possibility we will avoid it?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Nah, that's not gonna happen." The teacher replied forcing a weak smile and started giving her students their papers. The tension between her and Nathan was obvious but Haley continued to be her professional self.

"Ok guys, you have an hour and a half. The test is pretty easy and I think all of you are going to do great. Good luck!" she wished them and opened a book to occupy herself.

Half an hour later, noise interrupted the silence and Haley raised her eyes only to see Nathan walking towards her desk. Leaving his paper in front of her, he looked her in the eyes and exited the classroom. Hesitantly, she took the what seemed not full paper and tried not to show her nervousness. Under the exercises a small paragraph marked the white space.

"_I know when you said calculus test you didn't mean something like this. But I can't Haley. I can't pretend like nothing happened. I need to talk to you. I'll be at the river court at 8. Please come… For me…"_

Haley raised her eyes to the silent class in front of her and took a deep breath. Ignoring Nathan Scott was more difficult than she thought it would…

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ms. James you're here!" Principal Turner smiled as the young teacher entered the teachers' office.<p>

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late. We were having a test." Haley explained taking a seat next to Peyton.

"That's ok. We didn't even start yet. Well, all of you know that in two days the Classics take place. So I want two teachers to escort the students along with Coach Scott." The principal informed them.

"I'm out. Mr. Turner you know my opinion about such competitions and I refuse to escort a group of hormonal teenagers." Julian Baker overreacted as always.

"I'm gonna go!" Mrs. Sawyer Rogers agreed. "It'll be fun!"

"Ok Mrs. Rogers. Now it's either you Mr. Tyler or Ms. James." Turner looked at them.

"I'm sorry but I cannot go due to that series of lectures I have to attend, regarding my subject." Antwon Tyler explained.

"Then Ms. James are you convenient of going?" the principal asked.

"Yeah… I will." Haley hesitated but agreed.

"Well then it's agreed." Principal Turner smiled.

"Great! It'll be like a high school trip for us!" Peyton smiled at Haley.

"Yeah…" she agreed with a fake smile trying not to show how uneasy she was.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day and Lucas was driving in his comet, enjoying the sunlight that was warming his face. Winter had finally taken in but that day was pretty warm and the atmosphere was like the first day of spring. He always liked days like these; he would walk around his hometown, or play at the river court or just hang out at the Malina bridge reading a nice book.<p>

The time was only five so he parked his car at the right side of the bridge and, after grabbing the book he was currently reading, he headed the familiar road that led under the bridge. At the grey cement pavement, a slim figure was sitting which made Lucas narrow his eyes to recognize the stranger. Noticing wavy brunette hair laying across a light blue jacket which seemed to be part of a Ravens cheerleading uniform, he immediately knew who the girl was.

"Hey stranger!" he formed his illegal smirk and she turned surprised.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke smiled. "How did you get down here?"

"You kidding me?" he scoffed taking a seat next to her. "I practically found this place."

"Please! This is _my_ hiding spot!" she said like she was offended.

"I believe I came first. I'm older..!" Lucas pointed out raising his brows.

"Crap! That gives you points!" Brooke grimaced and he chuckled.

"Seriously how come Brooke Davis being a "hanging-under-the-bridge" girl?" he asked.

"I like this place. It's quite and hidden. I come here when I want to be alone and think." She admitted.

"Yeah, it's cool down here." He agreed looking at the blue sky.

"So you're into literature, huh?" Brooke pointed her head at the book he was holding.

"Pretty much, yeah… I like reading. Something that I developed _after_ graduating high school." Brooke giggled.

"No seriously! I was dumb as a post back then!" he smirked.

"I don't know about then but now you're not!" Brooke smiled. "In fact I believe you are a very smart person."

"This coming from an A student? Damn! I must be a genius!" both of them laughed.

"And what about you? What you got there?" Lucas's eyes dropped to the red notebook she was holding.

"Hmm, actually it's a diary. I tell everyone that I don't keep one but I just don't want anyone to find it." Brooke admitted looking down.

"Well, you're secret safe with me." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"So… Ready for the Classics?" he asked.

"As ready as a captain can be! I'm pretty nervous!" she nodded her head.

"Ah, you're gonna do great! I know it!" he assured her.

"Yeah… This year we're winning this thing!" she said with determination.

"Yeah…" Lucas agreed looking at her. "I'm really glad that you're ok Brooke." He said after a moment of silence.

"I'm working on it. It hurts, it still does." Brooke sighed looking in his eyes.

"Time will heal everything. The best way to forget something or someone is wait. Eventually, you'll wake up one day and there will be nothing but a bittersweet memory at the end." He said in his velvet voice, which always mesmerized Brooke.

"Yeah, gradually I'll be there… Anyway enough with me!" Brooke closed her eyes and sighed. "How are you and Haley?"

"Ok…" Lucas raised a brow.

"Ok? That's all you're gonna say?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Yeah… I mean we are good but we aren't at the same time."

"Sorry but you're losing me here." She grimaced in confusion.

"We don't have any actual problems but we are kinda distant. There's something wrong with Haley and I can't figure out what…" he admitted.

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know… She's just so distant and she's like avoiding me. I tried to remember if I did something wrong, but I can't find anything."

"I'm sure it's nothing. We women have phases like these. Everything is gonna be ok." Brooke smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"I hope so. Cause I really need something to hold on to…" Lucas sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys! Everyone I need your luggage now! Come on, come on." Lucas shouted as the basketball team and the cheerleading squad made a row in front of the bus trunk.<p>

As Lucas was helping the teenagers with their backpacks, Haley was a little further away waiting patiently.

"Good morning everyone!" Peyton Sawyer Rogers came to stand next to Haley and the students greeted back.

"Breakfast for champions!" she smiled at Haley and offered her a cup of coffee, similar to the one she was holding.

"Oh, thanks Peyton! You shouldn't have!" Haley smiled politely.

"You kidding me? Coffee is our friend! Otherwise how we're gonna deal with all these menaces?" she joked and the two women laughed.

"Come on! They are not that bad! I'm sure they're gonna have harmless fun!" she stated taking a ship of her coffee.

The two women looked at the crowd in front of them and spotted a brunette haired jock grabbing a cheerleader's waist and giving her a naughty smirk.

"So you were saying…?" Peyton smiled amused and both of them laughed.

"Ok, well I think we should keep an eye on them!" Haley nodded still laughing.

One by one the students were getting in the yellow school bus. Nathan gave his black suitcase to Lucas and as he was about to get in he looked at Haley. Her laughter was cut suddenly and their eyes met for just a second before he got in.

Truth be said, Haley was feeling guilty about Nathan too. After their "conversation" in the gym the other night they didn't share a word. Not that Nathan didn't want to, but because she was avoiding him. She didn't even go to the river court when he asked her to come with that note on his calculus exam. Not that she was fine with it but what they did and what they had was the worst thing she did in her life.

"All right ladies, let me take your luggage too." Lucas's voice brought her back to reality.

"What a gentleman!" Peyton stated giving him her red suitcase. "Just like my husband! Haley we got the last ones!" she joked.

"Lucky, aren't we?" Haley smiled awkwardly at Lucas before getting in the bus.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening and everyone was now settled up in their rooms. Cheerleaders and jocks could be often heard at the corridors but soon curfew was about to end so they would eventually go in their own rooms.<p>

Haley James was walking down the corridor checking out her students when suddenly an arm grabbed her waist and drugged her to their room, closing the door behind.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?" Haley said upset.

"I'm making you talk to me." Nathan said matter-of-factly crossing his arms on his chest.

"Here? Now? What if Quentin comes in?" Haley asked.

"We will not! He went downstairs with the guys for pool. They are gonna be late."

"Anyway, I'm not staying here risking someone getting in and catching us!" Haley was about to walk away.

"Haley, don't go. Please, just stay for five minutes." Nathan begged.

Haley sighed. "What do you want, Nathan?"

"What I want? I want us to talk! Because ever since that night I cannot understand what's going on with us!" he shouted.

"First of all calm down and second there's nothing going on with us Nathan!" Haley snapped.

"It didn't seem like that when you're begging me to touch you." He whispered.

"That…" she closed her eyes. "That was just a bad moment. I shouldn't have let this happen."

"But you did Haley! You told me you love me, remember? Why are you treating me like that?" Nathan said upset.

"I know, ok?" she was on the verge of crying now. "You think that this had been easy for me? I can't look Lucas in the eyes, I can't look at you!" she said in the same tone.

"I know, babe, I know." He came closer and put his arms on her arms. "I'm just… I'm so confused. I want to figure out what you want and you keep blocking me out!"

"I want you to stop pressuring me. Nathan, you and me just don't and won't exist!" Haley took a step back breaking his embrace.

"You're lying… We both know that…" he whispered.

"Nathan, look, I'm not in the mood…" was all she said before feeling dizziness flooding her head. A trembling hand went to her forehead whereas the other tried to reach the wall next to her in an attempt not to fall.

Nathan was quick; grabbing her waist he held her close to her body. "Haley! Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah…" she nodded weakly. "I'm just tired." She whispered when she gained her balance.

"You sure you don't want me to call a doctor?" Nathan put a strain of hair behind her ear, looking at her pale face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should go lie down." Haley suggested.

"Ok…" he agreed. "Do you want me to take you?"

"No, it's ok…" she turned around about to leave.

"Ok… If you need anything I'm here." Nathan smiled weakly and with just a nod Haley opened the door and left.

* * *

><p>The next evening found Nathan knocking on Haley's and Lucas's hotel room. He had heard Lucas going to the lobby a couple of minutes ago so he decided to go check on Haley. After a light knock, he came across a better looking Haley. Her colour was back to normal and a small smirk was on her face.<p>

"May I come in?" he asked cautiously and she moved out of the way.

"I was about to come find you…" Haley confessed as she closed the door behind her.

"Finally! I knew you would change your mind!" Nathan sighed with a smile and went for a hug.

"No Nathan… It's not that." Haley let go of him. "There's something I want to say to you."

"Ok…" Nathan said cautiously but disappointment was obvious on his face.

"Well… I don't know how to say this…" she took a seat next to him at the bed.

"Haley, you're really scaring me right now…" Nathan chuckled nervously.

"All right then… I'm gonna say it." She sighed looking at his eyes. "I'm pregnant." She stated with a shyly smile. "Lucas and I are having a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>All right! That's chapter ten! Again I'm gonna apologise and say how sorry I am! Please don't hate me and send me you reviews! Thank you for reading!<strong>


	11. Hello, Goodbye

**Hey everyone! I know, I know! I deserve a bitch slap for not updating sooner but what can I say? Life got in the way and made it a little hard for me to updat! Sorry you guys! Thank you so much about your previous reviews and subscriptions! They are all amazing! Anyway, I will not start rumbling right now and let you read. Enjoy!**

**A/N: Dialoge in italics is a flashback.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Hello, Goodbye<strong>

Everyone was happy. Haley couldn't remember the last time she was surrounded with so much happiness. Two months later and she could still remember the wide smiles, the teary eyes and the joy of everyone in the Scott family when she announced them that she was having a baby. Haley used to smile when brought to her mind her mother's excited voice, her father's proud words and her brother's promises that he's gonna spoil his little niece or nephew the day she called them to let them know her baby girl was going to have a baby of her own.

But atop of everyone was Lucas. Two months now and he would never get home without bringing something for the baby, from bibs to onesies with "my mom rocks" stamps. The mix of his feelings were obvious every time he was referring to the new addition in their small family; happiness, joy, pride, excitement. Surely, that was the best time of their relationship. Both of them were glowing from happiness and love.

The only one out of all that was Nathan. And how couldn't he be? Not that he wasn't happy for them but he was hurt. He couldn't bear it in his heart that the woman he was in love with was pregnant from another man. Haley knew that and a part of her was sad about how things went with Nathan. In these two last months, their conversations were so professional and strictly between school hours.

_"I'm pregnant." She stated with a shy smile. "Lucas and I are having a baby."_

"_What?" he exclaimed in shock._

"_I'm pregnant Nathan…" she whispered once again._

"_That can't be happening." Nathan whispered desperately standing up. "I mean how…?" he snapped upset._

"_Nathan please calm down." Haley looked up._

"_I can't!" he run a hand threw his hair. "But wait a minute…" he stood still. "How can you be sure that it's not mine? I mean we did too…"_

"_I know but it's Lucas's… I was late when we did it but I haven't figured it out yet…" Haley confessed._

_Nathan sighed and took a seat next to Haley. "Have you told him?"_

"_No, not yet… I just found out some minutes ago…" she looked at her lap._

"_So I guess that's it…" Nathan looked straight ahead._

"_Yeah…" Haley simply agreed and both of them went silent. _

"_I feel so bad, Nathan!" Haley whispered a few minutes later after some tears escaped her eyes. "I feel bad for Lucas, for this innocent baby" she hesitated looking at him "for you…"_

"_Shh Hales… It's ok…" Nathan put an arm around her shoulders as she started sobbing on his shoulder. _

"_I can't. I'm such a bad person. I've been given this amazing gift and I feel I don't deserve it. Not like that, not after cheating on Lucas…"_

"_Listen to me Haley." Nathan brought his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "Yeah, you did a mistake but only because you're human. Maybe you've given this gift in order for you to redeem yourself and start an amazing life with the guy that's right for you…" he said as much as these words were so painful for him to handle._

"_I don't know… I feel so vulnerable right now. I can't do this. I cannot pretend like everything is fine." She shook her head._

"_You're a strong woman Haley. You can do this. Lucas loves you and as much I hate to say it, you still love him too." He sighed. "This little one will be so lucky to have both of you." he put his hand on her belly and gave her a weak smile._

"_Thank you Nathan. I really needed that right now" Haley whipped her tears and returned the smile._

"_Anytime at your service." He stood up. "Well I guess my queue here is done…" he hesitated nervously._

"_Nathan…" Haley sighed and came closer to him. "You're an amazing guy and you'll always have a special place in my heart." She placed a hand on her chest and smiled. "I'm sure you'll find someone way better than me someday."_

"_I don't know about that… What I do know is that it'll take time for me to fully get over you. Be happy Haley…" he leaned down and placed a soft kiss near her lips._

"_You too Nathan…" she replied and with that he left her hotel room._

That was their last conversation. She missed him, she sure did. It was like a bittersweet situation for Haley. But having a baby was something so amazing. She loved kids and sure she wanted to have some time in the future but it wasn't like some other women who dreamt of being moms since puberty. But from the moment she saw that pink positive sign a warm feeling enveloped her heart. That little life inside of her was so precious and both she and Lucas were so lucky to be their parents.

* * *

><p>Monday morning and the high school hallways were crowded as ever. Brooke put some books in her red one shoulder bag and locked her locker. Spotting Lucas standing outside his office, totally concentrated with some announcements hanging on the brown board, she came cheerfully behind him.<p>

"So I heard a rumor that somebody is going to be a dad… Oh but wait! That's you!" she said amused.

"Well, I guess news travel fast." Lucas turned with a smile.

"Of course they do! Congratulations! I'm so happy for both of you!" Brooke exclaimed enthusiastically and hugged him, taking him of guard.

"Whoa! Thanks Brooke!" he chuckled.

"So how's Haley doing? I bet she's overwhelmed!" she stated with a smile as they started walking together down the corridor.

"Yeah…" Lucas smiled remembering her beautiful face. "She has this whole thing glowing you know." He looked at her with a total look of owe.

"Yeah…" she smiled back. "You have it too."

"Really? I guess it's just too much happiness." He shrugged not losing his smirk.

"So when is the wedding?" Brooke exclaimed happily.

"And the sucker-for-weddings mode is on!" Lucas teased her.

"Hey! I can't help it! And admit it Lucas!" she pointed a finger at him "You're a sucker for weddings too!"

"All right, all right! I am too! You happy now?" he admitted and both of them laughed.

"Pretty much, thank you!" she took her tongue out at him playfully. "So when is it?"

"Well, Haley and I decided to get married after the baby is born. Somewhere around spring. That was the actual plan anyway…" he informed her.

"Oh, that's really nice! Spring is great for weddings. Not much heat, not much cold! It'll be amazing!" Brooke said with a dreamy smile.

"Okay. Guess you women know better!" he admitted.

"Of course we do!" she smiled and the bell rung. "Anyway, I have to get to class. See you around Luke! And I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Brooke. See you later!" Lucas smiled back and watched her as she disappeared inside the classroom.

* * *

><p>"<em>Microeconomics suck"<em> Nathan smirked while reading the small white piece of paper that came flying to his desk from behind him. Recognizing the elegant handwriting, he turned around and whispered an "I told you, you dork!" to Quinn and threw the paper back earning a giggle from her.

"And what exactly did I said that was so funny, Quinn?" Clay Evans, their economics teacher, asked her in a serious tone.

"Nothing. Sorry, Mr. Evans." She smiled embarrassed and he just nodded resting himself on his desk.

"Well, anyway. Now that we analyzed microeconomics and macroeconomics it's high time I announce you your assignment for next week. We're gonna focus on the microeconomics of a household. So this week you're gonna pair up and play a game I call Alternative Lifestyles." The students started chattering but he continued. "Now in this box there are pieces of paper with all your names." He held a brown little box and started pacing through his students. "You're gonna choose a partner, I will assign you identities and then you are going to prepare an annual budget for your fictional household. You should consider how much money you need to spend on food, children tuition, clothing, travel. Basically the questions an ordinary household asks."

Mr. Evans came to stand in front of Alex. "So Alex, you're the first." He extended the box in front of her.

"Let's see!" She smiled choosing a paper. "Chase Adams." She announced and glanced at him.

"All right, you and Chase are lower middle-class family with four children. Chase you're a salesclerk, Alex you are a bakery manager."

Chris was the next to chose. "That's gonna be fun! I'm with Quinn." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Well, Chris you're gonna be a surgeon and Quinn an artist. You two are planning to get married so your wedding expenses should be included in your budget." Moving on, the teacher went to Brooke.

"Today's not my day." Brooke sighed looking at the paper she chose. "Nathan Scott." She read and the two of them shared an uneasy look. "Can't we switch partners, Mr. Evans?" she asked politely.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen." The two teenagers sighed in despair. "Okay, you're gonna be a wealthy couple. Nathan you're a stockbroker, Brooke you're a highly paid journalist. You got two teenage kids, a beach house and two expensive cars. Annual income 400.000$ a year."

"And last but not least, Quentin Fields. Odd man out." Mr. Evans continued. "That's okay, Quentin. You're gonna be an engineer, raising your toddle daughter on your own."

"Who thought Q would end up with a kid!" Chris teased him and the others laughed.

"All right! Is everything clear everybody?" the students nodded. "Then good luck! And remember don't spend all your money in one place." The teacher smiled and the bell rung making the students start exiting the classroom.

"Brooke!" Nathan jogged to reach her to the hallway.

"What do you want Nathan?" she sighed not even stopping to look at him.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about the project." He replied.

"Well what about it?" she asked expressionless opening her locker.

"Well, I know this is awkward" he started.

"Like you can't imagine." She cut him off.

"Yeah and I know you'll better off me even in a simple project." He continued.

"That's absolutely true." She started putting some books in her locker.

"But we really need to team up this time. We know that this grade is important to both of us." He sighed nervously.

"Look, I get it." She locked her locker and faced him. "We should make an effort for the sake of the assignment. But don't expect us to be like old friends." Brooke told him in a serious tone.

"Yeah, ok." He nodded with a small smile. "So how about I come by your house at seven?"

"Yeah, right!" she laughed. "Well, if you enter my house Ted Davis will make sure that you'll pass the next of your week in the hospital so I suggest that's not the ideal way of doing this assignment." Brooke admitted. "Anyway, I'll come by your house."

"Hmm, cool, yeah." Nathan smiled.

"Lose the grin, Nathan. Too bad that our budget does not include divorce expenses." She said in a serious tone and walked away.

* * *

><p>"If it's a nephew I'm gonna teach him how to play baseball and if it's a niece I'm gonna help her mix and match her outfits and become a total fashion icon. Well, I'm hoping for a niece!" Rachel joked as she and Haley were sitting at Haley's living enjoying a cup of coffee.<p>

"I'm not going to let you play dress up with my kid!" Haley laughed.

"Oh, come on Hales! You're gonna be thanking me later!" Rachel pouted.

"Well, again, no thanks!" she giggled and Rachel sighed.

"Anyway, how's baby mama doing today?"

"Pretty fine! We're getting bigger and bigger everyday." She smiled and rubbed her belly. "I think I'm starting to showing." Haley gave Rachel a smile of excitement.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Rachel returned the smile. "Keep the good work in there, kiddo." She smiled down at her belly.

"Yup, my baby's doing great!" Haley smiled with a face full of owe.

Rachel smirked. "You're gonna be an amazing mother, Haley."

"You think? Because I believe that I'm gonna be such a disaster!"

"Of course you won't! You're baby is gonna get so much love from you and Lucas." Rachel assured her.

"Yeah, we already adore our little baby. I hope we won't be a disappointment." Haley sighed.

"You won't. Trust me! Everything's going to be fine!" Rachel smiled widely.

* * *

><p>Seven p.m. and the doorbell at the Scott's residence rung, making Deb open the door.<p>

"Brooke?" she asked surprised. She knew about their break up and she didn't expect her here again.

"Hi Mrs. Scott." Brooke greeted her nervously.

"Well, come on in." Deb invited her after a moment of silence.

"Me and Nathan need to work for a project that's why I came." She explained.

"Oh, it's ok! You're always welcome in this house Brooke." She smiled to the girl and shouted. "Nathan! Brooke is here."

Nathan jogged down the stairway. "Hey Brooke! Come on up." He smiled and she followed him.

"This is weird." She admitted as she dropped her bag on his bed.

"Good weird or bad weird?" Nathan smirked, turning on his laptop.

"I would choose bad." She glanced up at him a little upset and he sighed.

"Brooke I'm making an effort here and I know I treated you badly" Nathan hopped on his chair.

"Nathan look" Brooke closed her eyes and sighed "I'm not here for that ok? Let's just do the assignment." She proposed and opened her books.

* * *

><p>"God! These prices are astronomical! Maybe we should send our kids to state school." Nathan complained as he threw the calculator on his desk.<p>

"Please! If anything, our kids would be Ivy League material!" Brooke commended not taking her eyes of her notebook.

"But we're over budget! And of course both our kids would like to go to college!" he sighed.

"Maybe our budget would be fine if you didn't insist on buying that Ferrari, don't you think?" she teased him pointing her pen towards him.

"No! I love that car!" Nathan said like he was offended.

"But we have another two expensive cars!" Brooke argued.

"Brooke, I'm a stockbroker. I need a prestigious car to go according to my stature." Nathan talked slowly trying to make her understand it and Brooke giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"This conversation." Brooke looked at him. "I mean, look at us. Two months ago, we broke up-badly I must add- and now we're talking about how we're gonna afford to send our kids to college. It's like we're actually married." She shook her head with a smile.

"Brooke" Nathan said and came to sit next to her on the floor. "I know I hurt you pretty bad, but I swear I never meant it. You were and will be a huge part in my life."

"I know… It just felt so sudden, so…unfair." Brooke looked down.

"No, unfair would be the fact to stay with you although I wasn't in love with you anymore…" he admitted.

"Yeah, you're right. Nathan Scott, you do are a great guy." She looked up at him and smiled.

"So no hard feelings anymore?" he asked with his illegal grin.

"Although I want to rip your head off sometimes, no, I don't think so." She made a funny grimace and both of them laugh.

"So, let me check our travel expenses." Nathan smirked and took Brooke's notebook. "Hawaii? Seriously?"

"What? I've never been to Hawaii!" Brooke complained.

"Hmm, I would totally do Fiji instead." Nathan admitted.

"Anyway, fine! Marriage is all about compromise right?" she joked and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Haley was at their living room clinging to a beige thin blanket and reading a book about new moms. Taking her eyes off her book and looking at the clock, she sighed. Nine thirty and Lucas wasn't home yet. Despite their talks and compromises he didn't manage to improve that thing yet. After they learnt about the baby, he used to come home early and spend time with her but these days they were some basketball agents in town and he worked on persuaded them to invest in his team.<p>

Dropping her book to the side, she stood up and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat. Deciding on a Caesar's salad she took all the ingredients of the fridge and placed them on the counter. She opened the cabinet above and searched for a bowl. Noticing one at the top self and being too short to reach it, she got to her tip toes and stretched herself. Her fingers were barely touching the glass when a sharp pain at her stomach made her heart sink. The bowl reached the ground with a loud crush and a hand enveloped her belly.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. All she could think was the hideous pain that made her inside burn. Something was wrong, she knew it and she was afraid; afraid for her baby, her beautiful unborn baby. She had to do something; she needed to ask for help. Her eyes wandered to the room and spotted the phone. Trying hard not to fall and with her hand still clinging desperately to her belly she reached it and dialed the familiar number. One, two, three times and it went to voice mail. She couldn't believe Lucas didn't hear his phone. Another wave of pain shot her and that time he grabbed the counter hard not to fall. It was very hard to stay calm right now but somehow she managed to dial another number she knew it would help.

"Hello?" the voice answered cheerfully.

"Rachel?" Haley whispered.

"Haley? I can't hear you very well." She said.

"Please help me." She whispered again.

"Hales? What's wrong?" Rachel asked scared.

"I… I can't…" Haley rumbled and tried to take a deep breath.

"Haley, talk to me." Rachel urged her on, a little louder.

"Please come. I'm… I'm in pain. Rachel, I'm scared." Haley pleaded as some tears escaped her eyes.

Rachel gasped. "Don't be! I'm coming there." She said with determination and hung up.

Haley felt her limbs getting numb as the pain was so much to handle. The phone fell from her hands and feeling her legs giving up, Haley closed her eyes loosing her senses.

* * *

><p><em>.Beep. <em>An awful sound was filling her eyes. She didn't know what it was but sure it was so annoying. So very slowly, her eyes shot open and came across an unfamiliar environment. White walls were surrounding her with some colorful paintings. Taking in the new situation she turned her head to examine the room. Next to her, in what seemed a white uncomfortable chair, was Lucas resting his elbows on her bed and hiding his face in them. The needles in her arm caught her attention and the images stormed in her mind.

"Lucas?" she asked in a raspy, tired voice.

"Babe!" he lifted his face and gave her a weak smile although his eyes were teary. "You scared me." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"What happened? Is everything all right? The baby?" she asked scared and saw him dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" she asked again.

"I… I should get the doctor." He closed his eyes trying to avoid the tears.

"Lucas! Answer me!" she yelled and started crying. "It's the baby, right? I lost it?" she sobbed.

"Baby, baby, you're going to try again. Please." Lucas let the tears come down his face and kissed her forehand.

He pulled back and her teary eyes looked at him. They were so empty, so expressionless. Taking her hand from his and scooping away from his body like she was afraid of him, she turned her head to the other side and started crying with sobs. Lucas shook his head as more tears formed to his eyes and sat back on his chair as he was watching his fiancé crying devastated. How can somebody go from utter happiness to utter depression? They just found out today, and in the worst possible way…

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think guys? Send me youre reviews and make my day! Thank you!<strong>


	12. She Don't Want The World

**Hey everyone! Yeah, I'm still alive! :P Sorry for the late update but I just have to words to say: university exams! Yeah they suck! **

**Anyway, a lot of thank yous to dianehermans, aschly, kim, ann, kim, brooke, brucas, lalyta8, cece, reyna, anon and lexlex95 for giving me their amazing reviews! :) Also thank you very much all of you that put my story to your favorite alerts and to all of you that just gave it a shot and read it! I love you all guys! *hugs to everyone***

**So this is chapter twelve everybody! As for the next chapter, I have thought what I want to write so I believe that it's gonna be up in less than five days. I'll keep my promise this time!**

**Anyway, enough with the talking! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>12. She Don't Want The World<strong>

_Dear Jake, _

_In your last letter you asked me if I was feeling all right, if I was feeling any pain at all. Well I don't feel pain; I feel numb. There are days that I'm mad, really mad and want to scream and shout that this is unfair… But there are over days that I just want to hide in my room and cry and cry until maybe I feel better. _

_But I can't feel better! People say that time passes and everything will be all right again. Well, they won't. And that's because I won't be all right again. I don't have any jokes to say, or songs to sign or words to say for that matter. I want to be alone. My baby is not here anymore and no one can change that._

_Lucas is starting to give up on me, too… I can see it in his eyes every day. I don't blame him; this version of me doesn't work for him. I don't want anyone to take care of me because nothing can fix me. There's no magic in the world, Jake… Trust me, I just found out… _

Putting the paper into a white envelope, Haley marked the down corner with the receiver's address. When she was done she exited the house and reaching the red post box that was on the corner she threw the letter in.

Two weeks now that was her daily routine. That was the fifteenth letter she wrote to her brother, who was gladly struggling to answer as soon as possible. She didn't talk to anybody; she didn't see anybody for that matter. Everyday she was wandering around the house like a zombie, with a pair of worn out oversized sweatpants, oversized T-shirts and her hair into a messy bun.

Her stay in the hospital was short; just over the night and in the morning they released her. That night everyone rushed to the hospital. But she wanted to be alone, something that Lucas made clear to everyone. Not that these days she let anyone around her. Rachel, Karen, Deb even Keith and Dan where coming at the beginning to check on her but seeing that she didn't want anyone, they eventually stopped showing up. Even principal Turner gave her the days off to find her former self and heal.

But she couldn't heal. Her heart was broken into so many pieces that she couldn't fix it anymore. Haley spend everyday locked in their room, away from everything and everyone. Sleep was not an option too. Every night she would just stir constantly on their bed or cry her eyes out and if she was lucky she would eventually fall asleep near dawn.

And apart from all that, there was Lucas; the one still trying to fix her. At the beginning he was trying to cheer her up or distract her or do everything in his nature to make her feel better. But Haley shut him out too. She just didn't respond to him; she was looking him with that emptiness in her eyes that made all his efforts sink. It seemed that always he was coming across a wall, a cold castle wall…

Another working day had ended for Tree Hill residents and Lucas was returning home. Opening the heavy brown door, he sighed as the feeling of emptiness welcomed him. These days that house was feeling so cold, so hostile. Dropping his keys to the cabinet next to the door he made his way to the kitchen.

Haley was there with her back turned to the door, resting herself on the counter. She had her arms securely crossed over her chest and her attention focused on the floor across her rewinding in her mind the events of that night. Lucas shook his head in distress.

"I'm home." He stated softly.

"So what? You want a medal or something?" Haley snapped without even moving.

Lucas sighed. "Hales, I'm making an effort here." He walked in front of her to face her.

"Well no one forced you to." She stated looking up at him with the usual emptiness in her eyes.

"Come one baby… Talk to me…" Lucas smiled weakly putting his hands on her shoulders.

Haley shook her head and chuckled sarcastically, taking a few steps back. "Well, are these the new doctor's orders? To try to make me talk to you?"

Lucas closed his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides. "I just thought you might want to talk to me… Tell me something you still love or I don't know hate..." he didn't give up.

His fiancé sighed with frustration. "I hate what you're doing right now!" she said angrily and stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey there." Lucas called as he reached under the Melina Bridge.<p>

"Hi." She turned with a surprised smile.

"Thank you for coming…" he sent her a weak smile.

"Well thank you for calling…" she immediately answered. "So how are you?"

Lucas chuckled but his laughter faded quickly. "I definitely had better days." He looked at her and motioned for them to sit down.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning and the sky was so clear, with no even a single cloud threatening the sunlight. Total deferent to Lucas' crappy mood for sure.

"So is it that bad?" Brooke asked both of them looking straight ahead.

"Let me ask you a question… How would you feel if something was been ripped off of you in a blink of an eye, so unexpected, so… unfair?" he struggled.

"I guess that answers my question…" she sighed and faced him. "How's Haley?"

"A mess." He simply stated and they went back to their silence.

"I can't do this anymore Brooke!" Lucas said irritated after a couple of silent minutes and hid face in his hands. "Haley is wandering around like a zombie, I'm trying to make her feel better and make ends me but she just won't let me!"

"It's ok Luke. It's acceptable enough for you to feel that way which is also acceptable for Haley to feel lost. She needs you now more than ever, you should be here for her." Brooke replied sweetly.

"I am, I really am. It's just that sometimes she's like trying to make me give up. And to be honest to you, it crossed my mind a lot lately." He sighed with guilt.

"Lucas you have to be the strong one. You can't turn your backs at each other from the first misfortune. You're a couple and that's want couples do; they look out for each other." She went on.

"I know… Don't get me wrong, I love Haley… I just want her to make an effort too…" he looked her with pleading eyes.

"It's all right… Everything is gonna be fine…" Brooke assured him with a nod and closed her hands around his neck bringing his head to rest on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Brooke rushed through the mall and spotting her friends standing next to the fountain, she smiled at them. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"<p>

"You've better have a good reason for making us wait, Davis!" Q pointed a finger at her but smirked.

"Yeah, actually I was with Lucas." Brooke sighed and Nathan glanced up at her.

"Oh poor guy. What happened to him and Haley was devastating." Quinn commended and Alex nodded next to her.

"How's Haley?" Nathan asked really concerned.

"Pretty depressed; they both are. He says that she don't even talk to him anymore." Brooke informed all of them and Nathan look away irritated.

All these days he had Haley in his mind. He felt so angry he couldn't be with her and try to make her pain go away. From his mom's and Karen's discussions he was overhearing she was so depressed. And he was just standing there not able to do something. This was killing him.

"That sucks!" Chase shook his head. "Why bad things keep happening to good people?"

"I guess no one will ever find out." Chris replied. "Anyway, enough with the heavy now. We came here to have fun. So who's up for some coffee?"

* * *

><p>Lucas was driving in his black Comet and stopped at the red light in front of him. The light turned green at the oncoming traffic and a black jeep passed next to him, filled with jocks and cheerleaders, dressed into their usual uniforms, shouting and cheering loudly. Lucas waved at them with a smile and watched them disappear towards the school from the rearview mirror.<p>

Today was the big game; Tree Hill Ravens against Oak Lake. It wasn't the first game of the season or anything but this night was really important. Oak Lake was undefeated, winning the State Championship four times in a row. However, Lucas was determined; loss was over. This year the Ravens would do anything in their power to win this time. They worked hard and with Lucas' instructions they believed that they had a great chance of winning. So tonight the town was like it was on fire. They were posters and banners everywhere in Tree Hill and everyone was going to attend the game.

Lucas was returning home to shower and change into a suit, something more suitable for a respectable coach. But as happy as he was about what the team had achieved, he couldn't help but feel sad about Haley. He wanted to turn back time and see her happy again. He wanted her to be at the game and cheer with him or start swearing when the other team was winning. Lucas chuckled remembering their first date back in New York. He had decided to take her to a Bobcats' game, which was their favorite team. To cut the long story short, the team ended up losing and they ended up spending the night in prison because Haley got in a fight with some fans of the other team. Talk about a memorable first date!

He was going to persuade her to come with him! Yes, that's what he was going to do! Clearly it wouldn't be easy but he would do anything to get her out of that house; even carry her without her permission. Determined, he got out of his car and run up their porch stairs only to come to a stop due to a voice.

"Hey!" Rachel shouted at him.

"Hey there Reich! What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, there is this big game tonight so I thought I must persuade Haley to come with me." She struggled. "If you are ok with that actually…"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be? Actually I was going to do the same thing." Lucas replied.

"Great! So there are two of us! I believe we are going to achieve something this time." She nodded.

"Fingers crossed." Lucas opened the door letting her inside.

"Hales? I'm home!" he called and Haley appeared at the hallway, still a wandering mess.

"Oh, I didn't know we had company." She said expressionless, pulling down her T-shirt awkwardly.

"Enough with words! Come on! Chop, chop!" Rachel clapped her hands with a smile. "Get dressed and we're going to the game."

"Sorry to ruin it for you Reich but I don't think so…" Haley sighed.

"I don't think I gave you an option here, did I?" Rachel made a thinking expression and smiled.

Seeing Haley eyeing her starting to get angry, Lucas spoke up. "Come on Hales. Do it for me! It's the most important game of the season! I want you to be there." He said with pleading eyes.

"God! When are you doing to stop pressuring me? I said I don't want to come!" she said irritated raising her hands in the air.

"Ok then! You don't wanna come, that's fine! Then I'm staying here!" Rachel sat on the couch. "We can watch the game together and eat popcorns! It'll be great!" she squalled.

Haley looked from Rachel to Lucas, thinking about the chances she got to get rid of them both. Probably none, regarding Lucas' satisfying face and Rachel's triumphal look.

Rachel saw her debating whether or not to come and formed a small smile of satisfaction. "Did I mention that I cheer a lot?" he continued. "And loudly! _So very loudly_!" she pointed every word looking at Haley.

"Ok, you win! I'm gonna get dressed!" she snapped and Rachel let out a yay, as Lucas shot her a thankful smile. "But FYI I hate you both!" she shouted irritated walking lazily up the stairs and the two cousins chuckled.

"Thank you, Rachel." Lucas thanked his cousin when Haley disappeared upstairs.

"Oh, it was nothing. Now we're doing good!" she smiled and patted his shoulder.

"We definitely do!" he smiled back.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three of them entered Tree Hill High. Opposite to Lucas' and Rachel's appearance, Haley had just thrown up a pair of blue jeans, a grey hoodie and beige converse. Her hair was just loose on her shoulders and not a hind of makeup was on her face. She didn't want to come to the game; they couldn't expect her dress up too.<p>

Lucas left them quickly and the two women made their way to the gym. Finding a seat next to Cooper, Peyton and her husband, Rachel started rumbling about everything trying to entertain Haley somehow. However, Haley wasn't interested to her small talk. Quickly she muted her voice and her eyes wandered around the court, observing the crowd expressionless. Further ahead, some rows in front of them, she spotted Keith and Karen along with Dan and Deb chatting and sharing some chips. At the opposite corner, Haley's eyes dropped to Chase, Quinn and Chris and some other students from her senior class. God, she missed teaching, she missed these kids!

But even if she didn't want to admit it she missed one particular student more; Nathan Scott. She couldn't even remember when it was the last time she saw him… Was is weeks or even a month? Yeah, she missed him like hell. And one reason that she did came at this stupid game was even to take a glimpse of him, just see that spark in his eyes when he scored a basket.

Bright lights blinded her and loud music welcomed the cheerleaders to the stage. Brooke in front, with Alex following next to her were giving their best along with the other girls in the squad. Seeing Brooke, Haley thought once again of Nathan. She shouldn't be thinking about him, not now not ever. She felt so guilty, so ashamed of herself. She wanted to make that feeling go away but the flattering she felt when the sportsman announced the entrance of the Ravens made this impossible. Nathan appeared bouncing the ball on the ground and forming his illegal grin and the crowd cheered for the team's captain.

Haley forced herself to move and starting clapping. In between the dazzling lights, she thought she saw Nathan looking up at her and smiling. Maybe it was in her imagination, maybe it was not. Whatever that was, she made her feel calm and relieved for the first time after that horrific night…

* * *

><p>"Go Ravens!" a group of students cheered loudly running down the hallway, passing by Rachel and Haley who were heading to the exit.<p>

"God! Victory does drive teenagers crazy!" Rachel joked staring at them.

To everyone's delight, the game ended up with Ravens winning the famous Oak Lake and a spot to the finals of the State Championship. After the small celebrations inside the court, now everyone was heading home leaving the teenagers celebrate further their victory.

"Hales, you have to admit it… It was fun tonight." Rachel spoke.

"I guess it was…" she replied.

"Look" Rachel stopped and faced her "I know that you're hurting right now but whatever happens happens Haley… You should move on."

"You don't how it feels, Rachel… No offence but no one can understand what I'm going through…" she replied angrily.

"I know. And I respect it. So mourn and cry and struggle but don't lose yourself in the meantime. Just remember that…" Rachel looked straight into her eyes.

Haley dropped her eyes quickly to the ground and sighed.

"So should we get going now?" Rachel changed the subject and started walking.

"Hmm, actually I was thinking I'll drive with Lucas if that's ok with you…" Haley asked.

"Yeah, of course. Should I wait here with you?" Rachel replied.

"No need! I'm gonna find him. He's probably in his office. Thanks for tonight Rachel." She gave a weak smile.

"You don't need to thank me! Goodnight Haley." She waved with a smile and left.

Haley took out her phone and pressing the message button she started writing: _Went for a walk with Rachel. See you at home later._ She searched through the numbers and selecting Lucas' she pressed sent and threw her phone in her back. "It was high time they left me alone" she thought as she started walking down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Nathan readjusted his tie and putting his Ravens backpack over his shoulder, he exited their locker room. He hated every piece of clothing that had nothing to do with sweatpants or hoodies but he had to admit the Ravens' formal uniform consisting of beige pants, blue button-down shirt and matching blue and white tie wasn't that bad. Especially nights like these after a great victory. Nathan was so happy and proud to be part of such a team. Their hard work paid off at the end and now they were so close to winning the State Championship. Yeah, he was so very proud.<p>

The only cloud in his cheery mood was Haley. After what Brooke had told them about her, he couldn't stop thinking of what he could to do to make her happy. He wanted to see her entering their classroom with that dazzling smile again, even if he could never have her.

Pressing the depressing thoughts at the back of his mind, he made his way through the empty corridor. Everyone was gone now. Actually everyone was at the big party at Tric, celebrating their victory. Nathan didn't want to go at the beginning but after the pressure and the pleading of his friends he couldn't say no. So now he was heading to the parking lot where Chris was waiting for him to head to the party.

Turning left, Nathan was about to walk out of the school when he heard a small sob coming from behind of him. Turning around, he could tell immediately who it was. Sitting on the ground, there was Haley with her legs crossed in front of her and her back against the blue lockers. Nathan stood there at the door, debating his next move. Should he walk away or go and talk to her? _Leave! She didn't saw you. Leave now and forget all about her, _his voice of logic was echoing in his mind. But being the Nathan Scott he was, he once again followed his heart.

With light secure movements, he walked towards her. Haley looked up and now she spotted him standing next to her with a small smile. Without saying anything, he just kneeled down and sat next to her. Several minutes passed until he spoke.

"I'm glad you came tonight." Nathan stated. "I saw you in there sitting with my sister." He saw with the corner of his eyes her raising her head in surprise. "I smiled at you."

_So it wasn't in my imagination_, Haley thought.

"You didn't smile back… But it's ok… Just your presence brought me luck tonight. Thirty points and a winning basket aren't that bad, huh?" he chuckled.

"Nathan…" she whispered.

"I know… I can't talk like that about you anymore." He looked down with a nostalgic smile. "So how are you?" he faced her.

"Well everyone thinks I should be locked up in a mental institution." Haley laughed sarcastically.

"I don't think you're crazy. There's a deference between crazy and broken." He just stated.

"Nathan I cannot bear this anymore. Every night I cry myself to sleep thinking that tomorrow will be a better day but once I wake up, the ache in my heart it's still there." She said like she was mad. Nathan didn't spoke. He knew the sweet little things everyone was telling her. And he knew that Haley didn't want one more reminder; she just wanted a listener.

"These days I cannot help but think that maybe" she hesitated looking at her hands on her lap "maybe God is punishing me." That caught Nathan's attention, who faced her. "That losing my baby was my punishment for cheating on Lucas and for everything I've done to you…" she continued not daring to look at him.

"Haley that's not what it is. God is not punishing you; _you_ are punishing yourself right now." He replied sweetly. "I know you, I've seen the real, humble you and because you're that person, you think that by making a mistake the world is gonna point a finger at you." Haley faced him impressed by his words.

"I cannot explain it otherwise Nathan…" she spoke.

"Maybe there's no explanation." He replied quickly. "Maybe the whole point of losing your baby was for you to realize your strength and the strong of your character."

"No Nathan… I'm not even remotely strong." Haley shook her head with a small smile.

"That's where you're making a mistake. You're a fighter Haley. You abandoned your family and life in New York and came here, in this crazy little town. And believe it or not you didn't only learn to live in it but you also started to change it. If you're not strong, then what makes me? The guy who always walks out of his problems?" Nathan smiled at her.

"Don't say that… You're strong too." Haley gave him a weak smile.

"Maybe… I guess it hasn't arrived yet the time for me to figure it out." He replied.

"But I can't get out of that mess. Everyone expects me to heal so quickly but I can't." She complained.

"And you shouldn't. You're gonna do it in your own terms. One step at a time…" he assured her with a smile and reaching down between them, his hand met hers and their fingers intertwined.

Haley rested her head back at the locker and closed his eyes. For the first time after that night, she could actually feel calm and a little better. It was like a burden was been lifted off her chest. That talk with Nathan was so helpful. She wanted someone to just listen to her, listen to everything she had in her mind without judging or commending. And the funny thing was that Haley felt comfortable telling all that only to him; just like the words were coming out off her so naturally. Opening her eyes, she examined their intertwined hands. Even that sample gesture, which was as old as the world, made her tortured mind and heart find relief.

"Thank you, Nathan… I really wanted this." Haley looked in his baby blue eyes and got lost in them.

"Thank you for talking to me." He replied back. "One step at a time…" he reminded her and caressing her cheek with his thump, he rested his forehead on hers.

* * *

><p>Nathan rushed at the parking lot. He didn't know how long he was with Haley but it sure was a lot. After their talk, Haley assured him that she would be ok walking back home, although Nathan insisted taking her home. Saying their good nights they headed their directions.<p>

Spotting Chris resting himself against his motorbike, Nathan jogged towards him. His friend was looking at the opposite direction and a smoke was between his lips. Chris didn't smoke much; he did it when he was nervous or pissed about something.

"Hey man. Sorry I'm late." Nathan greeted him.

Chris turned at him without a word and, tossing the cigarette to the ground, he hopped on his bike and started the engine.

"What's up man? Is there something wrong?" Nathan asked curious.

"You tell me." Chris eyed him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His friend frowned.

Chris stopped the engine hopped off the bike. "Well, I just found out that my best friend is lying to me." He said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Don't pretend like you're innocent Nathan. I know everything." Chris replied.

"You know what?" Nathan asked worried, now starting to understand.

"About you and Haley. I saw you in the hallway."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! What do you think guys? Don't forget to press that little button down there and write me a review! Thank you for reading!<strong>


	13. Anoid The Unavoidable

**Hey you guys! I know you must be looking at the screen wide-eyed thinking "wow! it sure took her tooo long to update!" but hey better late than ever huh? I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner and I admit it's pretty reasonable to hate me right now. Anyways, thank you all who review, subscripted and read the previous chapter and all of you who tolerated my unacceptable behavior and now are giving my story another shot by reading this chapter. I love you all! So, up to the reading now.. Enjoy!**

**A/N: The scene in italics is a flashback.**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Avoid The Unavoidable<strong>

_I saw you in the hallway. _Chris' words echoed in his head again and again. Nathan was taken off guard. He didn't know what to say or how to react? Chris was his best friend and he shouldn't lie but giving his and Haley's secret away was just too much to handle.

"Well care to make any explanations at all?" Chris asked irritated bringing him back to reality.

"I guess I have nothing to say…" Nathan chose just to stay neutral.

"Don't bullshit me Nathan! Is there something going on with you and Haley?" he asked losing his patience.

"There is, ok?" Nathan yelled frustrated. "At least there was…" he sighed.

"Tell me at least that there was nothing more than an attraction." Chris pleaded.

Nathan eyed him, both ashamed and guilty but quickly he dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking ok?" Nathan said a little louder raising his hands in the air. "Sometimes is just impossible to think!"

"No Nathan you should have! You should have thought about her, about your cousin, about Brooke, about you for God's sake! There are a lot of people to think about!" he yelled.

"I know, ok? I know! I don't want a reminder!" Nathan pointed out.

"I can't believe you did that…" Chris eyed him disappointed. "So what is it now? What's happening between you two?"

"Nothing apparently…" he shrugged.

"I wouldn't call nothing what I saw in the hallway tonight." He pointed out.

"Believe me, it was nothing. She just wanted someone to listen and I was there… Not a big deal." He sighed and looked down.

"Oh my God…" Chris exclaimed. "This is serious, isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much…" Nathan looked up at him.

Chris sighed. "Although I should be ripping your head now for doing that to Brooke I just can't…" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe I deserve it…" Nathan replied.

"Nate, look, you are my best friend and because of it I want you to stop it. I know what you're going through but believe me this isn't good to anyone…" he advised him calmly.

"Don't I know it? But I don't know how to make it go away…" he confessed.

"Trust me, you can… Just stop thinking about Haley; even avoid her if that helps. But please stop it now that no one knows about it…" Chris pleaded.

"I'll try…" Nathan sighed. "But please don't tell Brooke…"

"Well I don't want to keep secrets from her but this will break her and I don't want that… So you're secret safe with me." He gave Nathan a small smile.

"Thanks man…" the two best friends hugged each other manly.

* * *

><p><em>2 Weeks Later<em>

Haley James stirred on the king-sized bed, waking up slowly. There was something different in the atmosphere that Saturday morning; she could feel it. Forcing herself in a sitting position, she was surprised at how sweaty and sticky she was, how her dump nightdress was so tight on her body. Frowning confused at the unbearable heat inside the room, her eyes landed on the mirror across her, where she saw her hair sticking uncontrollably to every direction.

With the frown still on her face, she walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Lucas was there making breakfast, with only a pair of beige cargo shorts and his bare chest totally dump from the sweat.

"What the heck is that?" Haley asked in a high pitched voice and drank bottom up a glass of orange juice that was on the counter.

"Good morning to you too!" Lucas smirked. "What the heck is what?" he asked amused.

"I mean why the earth is on fire!" Haley moaned.

He laughed. "Well, I officially would like to welcome you to your first Tree Hill heat wave."

"A heat wave? I hate heat waves!" she complained.

"We just have to endure it." He shook his head offering her some fresh fruits.

"And how long does this thing last?" she asked popping a cherry into her mouth.

"Usually one or two days. We just have to wait for the rain." He explained.

"Dear Lord, kill me now!" Haley exaggerated and Lucas laughed.

Haley offered him a small smile and then focused on her fruits. Every day she was feeling more and more ok. She was getting over her miscarriage and she could say that now was feeling more relived. Truth be said, the talk with Nathan helped. She managed to express all her fears and thoughts and deal with them. Life was back to track and she for the first time was ok with it.

* * *

><p>"Nathan! Wake up already! Breakfast is ready!" Deb could be heard from downstairs, urging her son to wake up.<p>

Nathan groaned and raised his head from under his pillow. The familiar heat and dampness that welcomed him made him understand immediately that was that time of the year; heat wave. Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair and jump off his bed.

Making his way downstairs only in a pair of black boxers, he saw his mom putting some last plates on the kitchen table.

"Good morning sleepy head!" she greeted him with a smile.

"Why is the air-conditioning off during the heat wave?" Nathan asked getting immediately to the point.

"I don't know… Your dad is checking on it."

Right on schedule Dan appeared in the kitchen, remote and telephone on either hands.

"Good morning, kiddo." He muffled Nathan's hair as he passed him by. "Honey, I have bad news." He turned to his wife. "There must be some kind of power outage in the whole town meaning there is no air-conditioning…"

"And how long will it take to fix it?" his wife asked.

"Apparently the whole day…" he informed his family.

"What?" Nathan asked. "There's a heat wave people! It's unbearable!" he grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge.

"Well, I just got an idea." Deb smiled.

"Moving to the North Pole?" Nathan asked matter-of-factly.

"No, you smarty pants!" Deb mocked him. "What do you say about a camping trip with the whole family?" she suggested.

"A camping trip, huh? Interesting…" her husband made a thinking expression.

"And where is this happening going to take place? Because if I remember correctly the heat wave is for the whole town…" Nathan pointed out totally bored for camping trips.

"Near the river. There are plenty of trees for shade and we'll be next to a river with cold water. It's perfect!" his mom explained.

"That's good, darling!" Dan agreed with a smile. "I'm gonna call Keith and arrange it."

"All right! I'm gonna call Rachel. Tell Keith to call Lucas too!" Deb ordered her husband who was already on the phone.

"Whoa! Wait! There's gonna be Lucas and Haley with us?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Well, yeah! As I recall they are in the family!" Deb laughed and started dialing numbers.

_Dear Lord! Avoiding Haley James will be indeed a difficult situation_, Nathan thought and sighed.

* * *

><p>Haley was in the living room scanning quickly that day's newspaper when Lucas appeared.<p>

"What do you think about camping trips?" he asked, the phone still in his right hand.

"I guess I like them…" Haley hesitated, looking up at him. "You know that's totally random, don't you?"

"Nah, it's not." He smirked. "There's a power outrage in town and it'll probably take the whole day to be fixed… So aunt Deb suggested us going camping, meaning the whole family actually…"

"I don't know Luke…" she grimaced not sure what she wanted.

"Oh, come on!" he came closer to her and put his hands on her waist. "It'll be fun! Everyone will be there and plus the heat won't be that unbearable next to the river." He smiled.

Haley sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid it. "All right… I'm in!" she agreed making Lucas exclaim a satisfying yes! "But you're gonna help me pack!"

"Deal!" Lucas smiled and kissed her forehead, before storming upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the Scott family had already parked their cars near the river and was taking out their stuff.<p>

"Jeez Cop! That's enough equipment to survive in the woods for seven years!" Lucas teased him as he took the last sac voyage out and closed the trunk.

"First rule of camping: be prepared!" Cooper answered.

"No, you got that wrong, son! First rule of camping is travel light." Dan patted his back with a smirk.

"That's what I said!" Rachel pointed out with a sigh. "Hales, you want help with that?" she exclaimed and went to help her set some chairs.

"All right!" Karen exclaimed. "Now, how about you guys set up the tents and Deb and I will start making lunch?"

"Yes, ma'am!" her husband joked and the men followed him.

* * *

><p>Six o'clock and Haley woke up from her nap by the sound of chatting and splashing. Setting the tents under the heavy shade of the trees was indeed great idea, making the heat unnoticeable and sleep enjoyable. Opening the tent, she noticed that not only Lucas wasn't around but also the others. Getting out and putting her hair into a messy bun, she followed the sound of the voices and further down the river she found them.<p>

The oldest ones were sitting on the wooden chairs chatting whereas Lucas, Nathan, Rachel and Cooper were in the water splashing around and laughing. No one noticed her presence and Haley's eyes roamed to the four relatives in the water. As much as she wanted to stop and stare at Lucas, her eyes glued at Nathan. She sat there examining his wet hair, his baby blue eyes, his crooked smile. Right on cue, he stood up in order to splash his sister and immediately Haley couldn't restrain herself from looking at his muscular shoulder blades and abs. _Oh my!_, was all she could think, as a hand rubbed nervously the side of her neck.

"Haley you're up!" Karen brought her back to reality.

"Um, yeah… It was high time I think!" she laughed nervously as her gaze met with Nathan's.

"Seriously, you sleep like a dead person." Rachel pointed out and everyone laughed.

"Come on Hales! Get in already! The water is great!" her fiancé urged her on with a smile.

"Nah, I don't think so…" she hesitated. "And anyways, I'm pretty sure there are snakes in there!"

"Oh, don't be silly! We're in the water too!" Lucas laughed.

"So what? You grew up here, you're used to this stuff!" she pointed out and everyone laughed.

"It's all right guys! If Haley doesn't want to get in, you don't have to push her…" Nathan said without really paying attention to Haley, something that bothered her a little.

"So are you going to join us, darling?" Keith smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure… But first I want some coffee. Does anyone want some?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say no…" Dan gave her a smile.

"All right, I'll be right back." She returned the smile and turned to leave.

"Have I told you how much I love that girl?" Dan joked earning a laugh from the others.

* * *

><p>Back at Tree Hill, Chris was at his house lying on the grass of their back yard in only a pair of black shorts. Hearing the cracking of the fence's door, he turned his head and noticed a certain brunette, dressed into a white and red polka dots bikini and white shorts, sneaking into his yard.<p>

"Hey back at ya!" he smirked and she gasped.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Brooke exclaimed placing a hand on her chest.

"Well you're the one sneaking in my house!" he pointed out.

"Fair enough." She admitted and lay down next to him.

"So what are you doing here girlie girl?"

"God, I couldn't stay in my house. Victoria and Ted Davis are lovey-dovey in the backyard which is so eww!" Chris laughed. "And no one else is in town. Everyone is on camping trips or to the woods for that matter." She grimaced; she wasn't a camping person for sure.

"Oh so I'm just a replacement? Thank you very much!" he said like he was offended.

"You know you're my first priority!" Brooke batted her eyelashes at him and smiled.

"You sure got your way with me, Davis girl!" Chris admitted and the two friends laughed.

At that time, the sprinklers went off and started splashing the garden and along with it the two teenagers, who didn't move an inch.

"Is that what we were waiting?" Brooke asked.

"Yup!" he answered.

"Great idea, bud!" she complimented him and they bumped their fists, both looking at the sky above them.

"So... What's up with you? It seems that we haven't got the time to hang out the two of us lately." Brooke said, after some moments of silence.

"Nothing much really… The girl I think is perfect for me just turned my back at me."

"That girl being Quinn?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Can't hide from me, Keller." The two smiled. "But if it counts, she loves you too."

"I know." He admitted. "She just needs time to figure it out. She'll come back to me. We have plenty of time."

"That's exactly what Quinn wants… Someone to fight for her…" she smiled at him and they fell again in a comfortable silence.

"_It's Friday night you guys! C'mon! Let's go somewhere!" They were at Chris' back yard; Brooke, Nathan and Chris. The two teenage boys where lounging boringly on two bamboo armchairs one across the other, with only a beer cooler between them. Having each a beer in hand, they were enjoying the light autumn breeze whereas Brooke, being Brooke, wanted to do something more exciting on a Friday night._

"_Oh Brooke come on! Don't pout! Just relaaaax!" Chris pointed as he closed his eyes enjoying the silence._

"_How old are you? Eighty nine? Even my parents are out! Why do we have to stay in?" she went on._

"_Don't be like that baby… Sit with us…" Nathan smiled and dragged her by the hand to sit on his lap. "It's nice here." He kissed her cheek sweetly._

"_All right we can stay in, I guess…" she sighed and smiled at Nathan, who held her tighter._

"_Do you ever think about the future?" Chris suddenly asked._

"_Sometimes…" Nathan admitted. "I can picture myself with a job, a family and stuff… Pretty much the conventional type." _

"_What about you foxy?" Chris asked Brooke and took a sip from his beer._

"_Well, I don't…" she looked down. "Not that I don't think about it, it's like that I don't want to think about it. Because it freaks me out. Here, now I have my family, my friends, my Nathan…" the two teens smiled "I've got this place down; later on everything is gonna chance. I know I'll be fine but it just scares me, that's all." _

"_Nah, we'll be fine." Chris said after a couple of silent minutes. "Well me, I'm gonna be a big rockstar. Singing and touring around the world…" he smiled to himself. "And you Nate, you're gonna make it to the NBA, for sure. In ten years we're gonna gather our paychecks and buy two huge, old mansions, one cross the other… I can stock them with some ladies of course, if you want…"_

"_What?" Brooke exclaimed. "Hello! I'm here too!" the three friends laughed._

"_There's only a little problem Chris…" Nathan smiled. "I don't want you in my house every day."_

"_You do, Scott. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not!" he smirked and they laughed. "And B. Davis can come and stay whenever she wants!"_

"_Oh you bet I will!" Brooke said back amused._

_Chris raised his bottle. "Here's to God, and dreams and ten years from now guys, good friends are living large together." Brooke and Nathan smiled at him._

"_In ten years then…" Nathan raised his bottle too._

"_In ten years…" he agreed and the two boys crack their bottles._

"Where's your mind at, B. Davis?" Chris asked.

"I was just thinking the time we spent together; me, you and Nathan I mean… There're good times…" she sighed.

"And more are going to come. This isn't the end for the three of us." He said firmly, looking at her.

"Nah, Chris… Things are going to change. They already have…"

"What're you talking about?"

"Nathan is your best friend; you grew up together. And even though I know you love me, it's truly acceptable to have his back."

"That's not true and you know it." He replied.

"Real, huh? Then you won't have any problem telling who's Nathan seeing now. Because I know that the reason we broke up is because of another woman."

"What? Brooke, don't be silly!" Chris tried to laugh it off.

"See! I told you… You can't tell me…" Brooke laughed sarcastically.

"Brooke, please listen-" he tried to explain but she cut him off.

"It's ok Chris… I understand… But don't worry, sooner or later I'll find out who she is. At least I hope that they are happy." She sighed and stood up.

"Hey wait! Don't go!" he sat up.

"There's nothing more to say, Chris…" she smiled weakly at him and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>It was now nearly one o'clock at night and the five young adults were still sitting outside. Rachel and Cooper were cuddling whereas Lucas and Haley were sitting side to side both of them with a glass of cold water in hands. Nathan was a little further away, looking at the river and thinking.<p>

"It's nice out here… So calm and beautiful…" Rachel said adjusting herself next to Cooper.

"Yeah…" her husband agreed. "The breeze is nice."

"It is but I'm starting to feel rather sleepy. Haley, you wanna crash?" Lucas turned to his fiancé.

"Oh no, not yet… I wanna sit a little longer. You guys wanna stay?" she asked the others looking from the couple to Nathan who immediately looked down avoiding her gaze.

"I will if you guys stay…" Nathan said looking at his sister.

"Nah… We're calling it a night." Rachel and Cooper stood up along with Lucas.

"All right… I'll keep company to Nathan then…" Haley gave a shy smile at him.

"You know what? I think I gonna crash too. It's been a long day." He faked a yawn; clearly he wanted to avoid her.

"So then Hales you're coming?" Lucas pointed at their tent.

"I guess I am…" she said and watched Nathan getting into his tent without even looking back at her.

* * *

><p>Nathan stirred inside his tent and groaned. He hated woods and camping trips; clearly the ground wasn't a comfortable place for someone to sleep. Frustrated, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was nearly six o'clock in the morning but he couldn't sleep anymore. Deciding that he shouldn't stay in that tiny tent, he put on his cargo shorts and got out.<p>

Breathing in, he enjoyed the light breeze that hit his bare chest. Clearly, the rain was soon to come. No one was up yet so he decided to go have a nice swim in the river. But reaching it, a surprise welcomed him. At one of the bushes a pile of clothes was laying. His eyes wandered from the pile to the river and then he saw her. Haley was enjoying the water, naked as the day she was born. Nathan was taken off guard. He should have walked away but the view in front of him was breathtaking.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Haley exclaimed trying to cover herself.

"I was just taking a walk." Nathan replied nervously.

"Well, turn around!" she demanded.

"It's not something I haven't seen before." He said sarcastically earning a cold glare from her.

"Would you turn around already?" Haley said angrily and he eventually did. She quickly got out of the water and covered herself with her purple robe.

"You're avoiding me…" she stated and he turned around.

"I do not." He replied coldly.

"Oh, don't bullshit me Nathan!" Haley eyed him.

"Ok yes! I do avoid you! And you make it a pretty hard job!"

"Why you doing this?"

"You're kidding me right?" Nathan laughed sarcastically. "Aren't you the one that told me not to bother you anymore?"

"Yeah but"

"But what Haley?" he cut her off. "I'm just tired of you just acting so hot and cold."

"I'm not acting hot and cold Nathan! It's just that the two of us is just a creepy story!"

"Yeah, I heard that before." He eyed her angrily. "You told me to back up, so I did…"

"You think that this had been easy for me?" she pointed every word with now teary eyes.

"Well, I don't see any inconvenience for you… Having a fiancé and a much younger lover can't be that bad huh?" he insulted her but regretted it from the moment the words left his mouth.

Haley's reaction was firm; an angry hand landed on his right cheek, so painfully that it left a red mark on it. In shock, Nathan turned to face her. Grabbing her by her shoulders he crashed his lips firmly on hers and despite her will to push him away their kiss grew passionate. At that time, it seemed the right thing to do… But in the long run it would be the wrong…

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the new chapter! I'm not really proud of it so don't worry if you feel like it's kinda lame or something.. Anyways, pretty pretty please leave me a review letting me know what you think! This will make me understand if you're still interesting in my story or not! Thank you very much for reading! <strong>


End file.
